Pasion de Otoño
by Nian
Summary: YAOI SenHana, RuHana, ?Hana, AU, Un matrimonio aparentemente feliz, comienza a desmoronarse y sin saber a quien, Hanamichi quiere volver a Amar.
1. Default Chapter

Pasión de Otoño

SenHana-RuHana-?Hana

Por Nian

Nota: Los personajes están OOC y todo sucede en un AU.

PROLOGO: Al conocerte...

Entro al lujoso Salón observando algo que le interesara y al voltear hacia la terraza fue que lo vio, era... como la mas hermosa Sakura que haya existido, no en vano llamo su atención pues su roja cabellera aun abundante a pesar de la edad interesaba a cualquiera, no lo había visto en cuanto entro pues al parecer estaba escondido detrás de aquellos círculos de su misma sociedad, pero estaba ahí, en la terraza mirando hacia el cielo justo cuando anochecía y el cielo se ponía mas oscuro haciendo brillar mas a las estrellas, era como una visión, solo... sin nadie a su alrededor, pero también pudo ver algo mas, aunque aun no lo veía de frente, aunque aun no conocía sus ojos, había algo mas, era melancolía, nostalgia, o algo así, se entretuvo mirándolo un poco mas hasta que una conocida voz lo saco de su meditación...

—Kaede, oye Kaede, haz visto a mi papa - hasta ese momento no había visto el lugar al que Kaede miraba pues el también veía a todos lados buscando justamente a quien Kaede observaba, pero cuando se dio cuenta, deseo que jamás lo hubiera visto aun así no se quedo callado - ... hermoso verdad?

—Ah? Que? Que dices? - volteo a mirarlo al parecer se había quedado en la luna.

—Que si no te parece hermoso?

—Oh, .. Si hablas del pelirrojo no?

—Si, así es, hablo de mi papa - no se sorprendió de la cara de sorpresa que puso su amigo en cuanto termino de hablar.

—Pero.. q-que estas diciendo... eso es imposible?

—Tiene 38 años y es mi papa, esta casado con mi padre desde que yo tenia tres años, aunque viven juntos desde que tenían, Mmmm el 16 y mi padre 17,...acaso no lo recuerdas?... te lo conté hace algún tiempo...

—S-Si, si lo recuerdo pero... -simplemente no podía quitarle la vista de encima era como un imán, solo que al parecer su mirada fue demasiado fuerte por que el pelirrojo volteo justo hacia ellos.

—Hola Papa - levanto un poco la vos y su mano para saludarlo desde lejos.

Poco a poco el pelirrojo se fue acercando a ellos, y aun Rukawa no le quitaba la mirada, no podía dejar de observar su andar, la gracia con la que daba cada paso y esa hermosa sonrisa llena de luz, la cual no tenia nada que ver con aquella expresión que antes había visto, parecía que solo tenia esa nueva cara que ahora mostraba.

—Hola hijo, pensé que llegarías mas temprano - le saludo cordial y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo que se ponía de puntitas para alcanzar a su alto hijo.

—Si, lo siento - se inclino un poco para recibir el beso y darle uno a su vez - pero, es que me entretuve con el entrenador, además de que a Rukawa no lo dejaban en paz sus admiradoras.. Verdad?- volteo a mirarlo pero aun este parecía en la luna sin quitarle la mirada al pelirrojo - Oye... Oye - le dio un codazo en las costillas para que regresara a la tierra - no lo vas a saludar, rayos debí enseñarte una fotografía antes de traerte.

—Ah.. Yo si, si es decir, disculpe Señor ... – se sentía realmente nervioso y como un verdadero idiota.

—Jejeje, puedes llamarme Hanamichi, no me gusta que me digan señor, Rukawa, verdad? – se dio cuenta de la reacción de aquel joven pero no le dio importancia, tal vez estaba un poco nervioso por estar en un lugar así tan lleno de gente que no conocía, de hecho el mismo se sentía así. Se inclino un poco en forma de saludo.

—Mucho gusto, usted puede llamarme Kaede en ese caso- se inclino también.

—Esta bien pero solo si tu dejas de hablarme de usted - una vez mas le sonrió y Kaede cerro la boca para no babear.

—Papa, dime has visto a mi padre, quiero presentarle a Kaede, el siempre ha tenido ganas de conocerlo desde que le dije que era japonés como nosotros.

—Mmmh, pues la verdad desde que llegamos ha estado hablando como siempre de negocios con sus socios, ya sabes igual que siempre - hablo resignado como lo había estado desde hacia ya mas de dos años, a que Akira le pusiera mas atención a sus negocios que a el.

—Mmmh, Debería hacer eso en la empresa y no aquí - lo dijo obviamente molesto con su padre, mas que nada por la misma razón por la que siempre lo estaba desde hacia mas de dos años - Deberías exigirle mas de su tiempo - le dijo aun mas molesto con esa actitud conformista que últimamente tenia Hanamichi.

—Hay, no te preocupes, no hay problema, es por el bien de la empresa y además no creo que sea oportuno que hablemos de esto .. Ahora - le sonrió un poco preocupado, mirando de reojo a Kaede que en ese momento ya había entendido la situación con aquellos pequeños comentarios.

—Si, tienes razón, bueno ... Kaede no quieres beber algo podemos ir al bar si quieres mientras esperamos a que mi padre se desocupe.

—Si claro, vamos - tenia que tomarse algo aunque fuera solo agua.

—Vamos papa - puso su brazo alrededor de Hanamichi posando su mano en su cintura, lo cual los hacia parecer una linda pareja. A Kaede le hubiera encantado ser Arashi - Mmmh que bien hueles, te pusiste la loción que te regale en tu cumpleaños? - y también para olerlo hubiera cambiado su cuerpo con el de Arashi en ese momento.

—Si – había sido cumpleaños apenas hacia algunos días – me gustó mucho, gracias - una vez mas se ilumino su rostro con una hermosa sonrisa, las cuales Kaede no había querido dejar de observar - ... que bueno que llegaste comenzaba a aburrirme ...

—Si, yo también me alegro de haber llegado – "mi padre esta cada vez peor, definitivamente debo hablar con el, lo haré esta misma noche", una vez mas pensó con cierta furia contenida pero muy bien disimulada – Oye, dime acaso no piensan poner mejor música en esta "Fiesta", tengo ganas de bailar contigo - decidió olvidar su enojo y puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Hanamichi al mismo tiempo que lo movía el mismo como a un muñeco.

—¡Arashi, espera!...¿que haces? - le dijo un poco apenado pero a la vez divertido, y con un pequeño sonrojo, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Rukawa.

A Hanamichi le encantaba esa forma de ser de Arashi, era divertido y agradable, justo como lo era Akira cuando aun eran novios y aun después cuando ya vivían juntos y eran una pequeña familia junto con Arashi, pero desde hacia ya casi tres años que el Akira al que el amaba pocas veces hacia aparición, pocas veces salían los dos juntos a pasear a cualquier parte, pocas veces lo abrazaba de improvisto solo por que si, y pocas veces le decía "te amo", de hecho hacia ya mas de cuatro meses que no hacían el amor, pero no se atrevía a reprocharle nada, ni la poca atención, ni su falta de tiempo, o su adicción al trabajo, simplemente sentía que le debía demasiado y que no podía exigirle mas, además lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo por algo tan tonto o por lo menos eso era lo que el creía porque en realidad pensaba que si Akira le dedicaba tanto tiempo a sus negocios y a su empresa era porque solo pensaba en ellos, en Arashi y el.

TBC.


	2. Capitulo I Concociendote mas

PASION DE OTOÑO

N/A: Los personajes están OOC y todo sucede en un AU.

Capitulo I. Conociéndote más...

Rukawa observaba la escena ciertamente divertido pero impasible, como siempre, manteniendo esa fachada de Hombre serio; pero definitivamente se había dado cuenta de algo importante, ese pelirrojo de 38 que no lucia de 38 sino de 25, lo atraía de sobremanera, y no solo era su físico lo que le gustaba, también su forma de ser, aunque no lo conocía aun del todo, de hecho... no lo conocía, pero estaba dispuesto a conocerlo en mas de una forma, y mucho mas de lo que se le pudiera permitir.

Hanamichi dio fin a la escena abrazando a su hijo por el cuello y escondiendo su sonrojado rostro en su pecho, inmovilizando a ambos por completo. Arashi por fin dejo de moverse y abrazo a Hanamichi aun riendo.

—JA, JA, JA, Por favor, no me digas que te avergüenza bailar enfrente de la gente, estoy seguro que no es la primera vez que estas personas ven a dos hombres bailar, Ja,ja,ja,... tu que dices Rukawa? Es tu primera vez?

—No.

—Ves? te lo dije, pero tengo una mejor idea, ..Por que no...Tu y yo y Rukawa si quiere claro – le lanzo una mirada con una sonrisa como prometiéndole la mejor diversión – nos vamos de aquí a donde siempre, a bailar ge,... estoy seguro que a Rukawa le va a gustar el lugar..., que dices Rukawa, ...vienes con nosotros? – lo miro una vez mas invitándolo.

—Seguro – la "fiesta" le parecía de lo mas aburrida así que le pareció mejor acompañarlos y seguir observando al "papa" de Arashi, algo le decía que seria muuuy agradable ver a ese pelirrojo bailar.

—Perfecto, esta decidido entonces – estaba muy contento pero recordó que aun no había visto a su padre – ...pero primero voy a saludar a y despedirme de mi padre y a decirle que vienes conmigo, te parece? – esto va a ser genial SI, pensó para si mismo Arashi realmente emocionado.

—Claro, esta bien, te esperamos aquí? – acepto resignado, además quería divertirse un poco hacia tiempo que no salía y su cumpleaños había sido hacia casi dos semanas, solo lo festejaron en casa y la verdad no fue muy divertido, como siempre Akira llego demasiado tarde y Arashi se fue molesto pues Hanamichi no había querido empezar a festejar sin la presencia de Akira.

—Sip, ahora vuelvo – se dirigió a buscarlo... Aun seguía molesto con el, aunque trataba de disimularlo, no podía ...Ese hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo su padre ya no le agradaba y no por el, si no por su papa, Hanamichi no merecía ese trato y mucho menos su abandono.

Arashi fue en busca de su padre, se encontraba en una esquina del salón, hablando como siempre de negocios con sus posibles socios, Arashi pudo observar mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el lo interesado que estaba su padre en la pequeña reunión y le pareció demasiado exagerado el estar hablando de negocios en una reunión que suponía ser una fiesta para divertirse, pero ¡NOOO! ... parecía que a su padre ya no le gustaba divertirse.

Definitivamente esa noche hablaría con el y le reprocharía todo lo que ya no quería que Hanamichi soportara, era verdad que Hanamichi nunca había trabajado y que desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos, Akira Sendoh siempre se había encargado de sostenerlos a los tres, antes jugando Basketball como un profesional y ahora como dueño de una gran empresa en crecimiento, pero eso nunca antes impidió que pasara tiempo con ellos, siempre se daba tiempo para convivir como una familia unida, pero desde hacía dos años parecía que eso ya no le importaba, en realidad a el no le molestaba pues ya tenia vida propia... pero Hanamichi no... desde que Hanamichi Sakuragi conoció a su padre había vivido solo para ellos dos, para Arashi y para Akira... Cualquiera podría pensar que lo había hecho por que nunca había sido muy bueno en los estudios y por que la lesión que se hizo en la preparatoria, lo daño mas de lo que hubiera deseado y tuvo que dejar el Basketball, en realidad no le era posible esforzarse mucho físicamente, pero eso no significaba que – de no haber sido porque decidió dedicarse a ellos solamente – no hubiera podido continuar sus estudios en la universidad, o estudiar alguna carrera corta para poder subsistir por si solo.

Arashi siguió inmerso en sus pensamientos, mientras observaba a su padre detenidamente ...un hombre de 39 años muy bien parecido y bien conservado que media 2.01 cm. de altura, que irradiaba confianza en si mismo, que se desenvolvía increíblemente bien en el mundo de los negocios gracias a la beca que recibió en la universidad de New York a los 18 años, justo al terminar la preparatoria ...había tenido la oportunidad no solo de estudiar una carrera profesional, sino además también tuvo la gran oportunidad de ser una estrella de Basketball en la NBA, siendo premiado y reconocido como el jugador mas valioso tres ocasiones consecutivas en su equipo... realmente era un "Triunfador", no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de los logros de su padre pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar que tal ves todo esto no lo hubiera logrado sin el apoyo, y la ayuda de Hanamichi, quien siempre estuvo con él, dándole ánimos y cuidando de el y de Arashi, por que en realidad Hanamichi y Arashi no estaban relacionados biológicamente, Arashi solo era hijo de Akira Sendoh pero en ocasiones sentía que era mas hijo de Sakuragi que de Sendoh.

Volteo a mirarlo y le sonrió aun un poco apenado y sonrojado, y aunque intentaba pensar en algún tema de conversación, no se le ocurría nada, estaba nervioso después del espectáculo que a Arashi se le había ocurrido montar, pero a Rukawa parecía no molestarle, seguía tan serio y monosílabo como desde que llego. Finalmente se le ocurrió preguntarle como conoció a su hijo y como se hicieron amigos.

— ...Y dime desde cuando conoces a Arashi, el no te había mencionado hasta hace un mes, ...creo?. !

—Hace un año.

—Ah... y como se conocieron? – intentaba continuar la conversación pero solo encontraba preguntas obvias y era obvio también para Rukawa.

—En la universidad, en el equipo de Basketball – vaya no pensé que su tema de conversación fuera tan Do'hao...?

—Oh.. Es cierto que torpe soy lo olvide --! – ¡¡¡rayos no se que decirle y ...

—Do'hao. – "que fue lo que dije?", Rukawa dudo de sus palabras.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? – "¿acaso este niño me insulto ?", Hanamichi no sabia si sentirse ofendido o molesto.

—Do'hao – "¡¡¡ rayos lo volví a decir y creo que no estuvo bien!"

—Si supongo que tienes razón... – dijo un poco pensativo y cabizbajo y ... un poco molesto aun – pero no deberías faltarme al respeto jovencito, soy mayor que tu y...

—Solo repetí lo que usted ... quiero decir lo que TÚ dijiste. – realmente no sabia como disculparse ... porque nunca lo había hecho.

—Mm... Aun así no me vuelvas a llamar de esa forma ! – entendió que realmente no era su intención ofenderlo pero no dejo de sentirse un poco molesto con ese niño ... que parecía que miraba como ... zorro?.

—Este bien – sonrió, era la primera vez que sonreía por algo tan simple pero a la vez agradable, ese "señor" pelirrojo era gracioso cuando se molestaba.

—Y... donde vives? – no quiso molestarse con el niño zorro por algo tan simple y menos el mismo día de conocerse.

—Vivimos en el mismo edificio, somos vecinos de piso.

—Oh! De verdad, pues que coincidencia ... y dime no te parece rara nuestra familia? ... es decir ... no somos tan normales y tu bueno aunque eres también japonés como nosotros pues ...

—Es diferente pero no me molesta, nos llevamos bien y eso basta – contesto sincero.

—Pues me parece muy bien...sabes por que... bueno Arashi siempre había tenido problemas con sus compañeros de escuela desde el jardín de niños y en la primaria, ... ya sabes como son los niños ... siempre se burlaban de el por tener dos papas y bueno tu entiendes no?

—Si entiendo y no se preoc ..., no te preocupes yo no soy prejuicioso y el que ustedes vivan como lo hacen no me molesta, sino todo lo contrario – realmente se sorprendía de sus propias palabras, no sabia que podía hablar tanto en tan poco tiempo, aunque siempre era sincero.

—Espero que tu y Arashi lleguen a ser los mejores amigos, porque aunque Arashi parece ser un chico sociable, amistoso y lleno de vida ...Pues realmente nunca ha tenido verdaderos amigos y menos aun por que es un "niño rico".

—Entiendo y en verdad los admiro.

—Gracias...de corazón agradezco tus comentarios – finalizo su sentencia con una sonrisa.

—Hola padre – le saludo serio, y frió como nunca.

—Arashi que bien que llegaste mira quiero que conozcas a...

—Donde esta papa? – lo corto abruptamente sin consideración, olvidando sus modales y el respeto que le debía a su progenitor.

—Ah!... Mmm, no lo se – volteo a todos lados buscando a su pelirrojo esposo – pero debe andar por ahí – le dijo sin preocupación lo que hizo que su único hijo se molestara a un mas.

—Por que no estas con el? – le pregunto, queriéndolo sacudir como si fuera un policía que interroga a un sospechoso cuando ya sabe la verdad, pero se contuvo, pues ya en la noche y en la privacidad de su casa sacaría todo lo que lo estaba molestando.

—Pues... por que necesitaba... – se sintió un poco mal al darse cuenta que ya habían pasado dos horas y que no había vuelto a verlo.

—Nos vamos, llegaremos tarde a casa, yo lo llevare y después hablaremos tú y yo. Hasta luego – se fue realmente furioso pues su padre había reaccionado peor de lo que esperaba ... pero debía tranquilizarse por el bien de su papa.

—Rayos!.. Esto no esta bien – ya sabia que esta noche no le esperaría algo bueno.

—Mmmh ... que no esta bien Sendoh? – le pregunto uno de sus posibles socios con incertidumbre.

—Ah?.. Mmm... no, no, nada solo hablaba con... con... migo...y bien? que piensan de mi proposición he? – volvió a su pose de hombre de negocios pero realmente comenzaba a preocuparle la actitud de su hijo por que según el "¡¡¡no tenia por que haberse comportado de esa manera solo porque dejo a Hana solo por un momento!"... "solo un momento?"... no había sido un momento, no era solo por eso.

Respiro un poco antes de que Hanamichi y Rukawa lo vieran, tenia que sacarse ese mal humor o su papa se preocuparía y si había algo que no le gustaba hacer, era preocupar a Hanamichi.

—Bien, nos vamos? – pregunto con la mejor de sus sonrisas .

—Arashi... Claro cuando quieras.

—Vamos entonces al estacionamiento.

Y cuando habían bajado del ascensor...

—Oh no...

—Que sucede papa? – le pregunto un poco preocupado

—Olvide mi saco... voy por el.. Ahora vuelvo.

—No yo lo haré, Rukawa por que no llevas a papa hasta el auto, volveré rápido.

—Claro, vamos por aquí – guío a Hanamichi, sintiéndose un poco importante.

—Oh ...Ok – contesto un poco apenado y nervioso pues estar con el niño zorro lo ponía así.

Caminaron hacia el estacionamiento que estaba un poco alejado del salón de Eventos, así que caminaron un poco, cruzaron un puente y a lo lejos ... Hanamichi pudo ver una pareja de jóvenes que se abrazaban mientras observaban la luna llena, se detuvo sin que Rukawa lo notara y observo como el mas alto abrazaba por detrás al otro chico. Sin poder evitarlo recordó cuando Akira lo abrazaba de esa manera como queriendo protegerlo del mundo y amarlo para siempre... hacia mucho que no lo hacia ... hacia mucho que no se sentía así "seguro y amado" ... Y sin poder ni querer evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de agua, de esa agua salada que siempre acudía a sus glándulas lagrimales cada vez que alguna emoción era muy grande, demasiado para sus sentidos, tanto, que lo embargaba por completo...tanto que no pudo controlarla... y no quiso detenerlas, no mas ... hacia tiempo que sentía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que Akira se iba por las mañanas demasiado temprano o sin despedirse, o llegaba demasiado tarde sin decir nada y solo llegaba para dormir ...

Mientras recordaba sus últimos meses dejo que sus lágrimas cayeran y comenzó a sollozar sin poder evitarlo, sin poder ignorar ese sentimiento de soledad y abandono ... recargo su frente en la pared o por lo menos eso creyó que era ... hasta que sintió que esa pared ¿respiraba? ... y que tenia brazos, ... Unos calidos brazos que lo rodeaban con algo más que la intención de consolar ... Levanto su rostro y observo quien era...

—Ru – ka – wa ... – lo dijo casi en un susurro.

—Continúa con lo que hacías. – no quería verlo llorar pero se había dado cuenta de que el pelirrojo no era feliz, y tenia una sentimiento escondido, algo que nadie sabia tal vez ni siquiera Arashi.

—Lo siento, no es mi intención molestarte de esta forma ... pero – estaba muy apenado, pero con la emoción había olvidado donde estaba y con quien.

Rukawa lo abrazo aun con más fuerza y Hanamichi no se pudo controlar más y lloro ... Se sentía seguro en esos brazos y deseo que fuera alguien más pero en ese momento se conformo con ese consuelo y con esa calidez que no eran poca cosa.

Después de unos segundos que para Ambos fueron eternos, Hanamichi recordó que Arashi pronto volvería, estaban un poco lejos pero seguro pronto llegaría y no quería que lo viera llorar o con los ojos rojos, por que seguro eso causaría un conflicto entre Akira y Arashi y el no quería eso...

De inmediato se separo de Rukawa, seco las lagrimas que aun quedaban en sus ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia delante ... pero olvido que el no sabia a donde se dirigían así que se volteo abruptamente solo para chocar con el pecho de Rukawa que se encontraba justo detrás de el, pero gracias a eso sintió que la camisa de Rukawa esta mojada.

—Perdona, no era mi intención mojar tu camisa, lo siento pero si me la dejas en casa mañana te la daré limpia y ... – realmente le preocupaba lo que Rukawa pensara en ese momento, ... la verdad era que se sentía realmente incomodo después de ese momento de vulnerabilidad y ya no sabia como comportarse.

—No importa.. Ya se secara – a Kaede no le gustaba verlo tan nervioso, e inseguro pero era obvio que se sintiera así, lo entendía y no lo juzgaba, pero le hubiera agradado que Hanamichi le permitiera confortarlo un poco mas de tiempo y la verdad era que le encanto tenerlo en sus brazos.

—Gracias – lo dijo de corazón pero aun no estaba listo para hablar con nadie.

—Aunque ... si me gustaría saber por que llorabas – realmente quería saber la razón de su sufrimiento.

—Ah ... bueno es que ... – no quería decirle nada y gracias a Kami Arashi llego...

Hanamichi nunca se sintió mas agradecido con Arashi, pues realmente no quería decirle nada a nadie sobre su estado de ánimo y menos a una persona prácticamente desconocida.

—¡Hey, ¿donde estaban, los he estado buscando ... que ... que sucedió – se preocupo un poco al ver que Rukawa y Hanamichi se habían detenido desde antes de que él llegara y cuando miro a los ojos a Hanamichi se preocupo aun mas.

—Nada, nada ... solo que me tropecé y me dolió un poco el tobillo y ... y por eso estábamos aquí ... y

—Mmmm, bueno vamos al auto – sí, definitivamente Hanamichi no estaba bien y ahora Arashi quería realmente darle una paliza a su padre por mas respeto que le inspirara.

—Si claro...! – se sintió aliviado pero sabia que Arashi estaba molesto.

Para Rukawa no era rara lo forma en que Arashi trataba a Hanamichi, tenían una relación muy cercana eran como madre e hijo, y de acuerdo con lo que le había contado Arashi de su vida y de su familia era obvio que fuera así, desde que Arashi había nacido había estado con Hanamichi, Hanamichi en realidad era como un "mama-papa" para el y el amor que existía entre ellos era incondicional.

Hablaron de Trivialidades durante el trayecto al salón Nocturno y cuando llegaron a su destino los tres sentían una rara sensación de felicidad y excitación: Hanamichi por que hacia mucho que no bailaba y la música siempre le gusto mucho, Arashi por que quería olvidarse un poco de la situación que le molestaba y Rukawa porque quería ver bailar a ese pelirrojo y algo le decía que tenia que ser un verdadero espectáculo.

—Bien ya llegamos... prepárate Rukawa por que hoy vas a conocer al "Tensai" del "Dance", verdad papa ?

—Ah bueno ... si jeje !.

—Mmmh... – eso quiero ver.

——————————————————

TBC


	3. Capitulo II La primera Oportunidad

PASION DE OTOÑO

CAPITULO II: La Primera Oportunidad

Cuando entraron al "Antro", solo Hanamichi y Kaede se sintieron apabullados por la música pero Arashi estaba en el Paraíso. De inmediato sin que Hanamichi se lo esperara, Arashi lo jalo a la pista de Baile y comenzó a bailar de forma graciosa para hacer reír a su papa y así cortar esa tensión que lo hacia verse triste.

—Arashi, no seas Ridículo – Su hijo se movía como espada doblada pero sonreía como Idiota.

—Pero papi – hizo un puchero y se puso triste – yo quiero que me enseñes a bailar.

—Que te pasa? Tu sabes bailar...

—Pelo no me acueldo, enseñame papi! – le hablo como bebe y Hanamichi se enterneció sin querer.

—Je, je, esta bien mi niño chiquito – le apretó las mejillas con sus dedos y se las dejo rojitas.

Después de quince minutos de ver Bailar Hanamichi, pudo ver como dejaba de jugar al maestro y comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de la música y era un verdadero espectáculo, pues sin querer, Hanamichi había cerrado los ojos y movía sus brazos y caderas con mucha sensualidad, el problema fue que no solo Kaede lo miraba embobado, sino todos los que se encontraban en la pista y en todo el lugar. Hanamichi Sakuragi de Sendoh, era un espectáculo bailando.

Abrio los ojos de repente solo para no caerse y choco con el pecho de su hijo que también se había quedado parado sin bailar mas. Hanamichi abrió los ojos y noto que nadie a su alrededor Bailaba y con la cara roja de vergüenza salio corriendo del lugar.

—Papa, espera – salio corriendo detrás de el – adonde vas, espera – no lo alcanzo hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento y Kaede milagrosamente también los sigui

—Ya me quiero ir a casa – Solo lo miro hasta que estuvo en la puerta del auto – tengo sueño, estoy un poco cansado – Bajo la vista deseando que no se diera cuenta que aun estaba avergonzado de lo que había hecho.

—Ja, ja, esta bien, Kaede debemos irnos jeje – se dirigió al volante y manejo de regreso a casa de sus padres un poco desilusionado pero divertido.

Primero dejo a Hanamichi en su casa y después llevo a Kaede a su departamento, pero no olvido que tenia un asunto pendiente con su padre biológico. Regreso a casa de sus padres sin avisarle a Hanamichi pues este ya estaba dormido.

—Por fin llegas! – le dijo casi molesto y con cierto sarcasmo, bajo la oscuridad de la cocina.

—Oh, Arashi, - solo iba a tomar un vaso de agua - Que sorpresa, te quedaras?

—Mmh lo estoy pensando, aunque solo estoy aquí por que necesito, que hablemos, de algo importante – le dijo tan serio como casi nunca estaba.

—Oh, Pues ... ese caso, que te parece si haces una cita con mi secretaria, estoy muuuy cansado y mañana tengo que levantarme un poco...

—Tiene que ser ahora – se lo dijo serio como tumba

—Esta bien, hablemos – estaba cansado eran casi las 2 am pero algo le decía que debía escuchar a su hijo.

—Que te parece Rukawa, para amante de papa? – se lo soltó sin avisar

—Que dices! – casi se atraganto con el agua que comenzó a beber.

—El tiene mas tiempo libre que tu, y creo que tienen cierta afinidad – se lo decía con tranquilidad esperando justamente la reacción que estaba obteniendo de su padre – y aunque no lo conoces personalmente, puedes imaginarte como es por lo poco que te he platicado de el.

—No bromees, con algo así, que te pasa ... - ya estaba un poco molesto

—Solo quiero que conozcas a tu reemplazo

—Reemplazo, No entiendo, por que me hablas así, te volviste loco acaso?

—Nop

—Hablaremos, cuando seas mas coherente – se dio por vencido, así no iba hablar con su único hijo

—Por que demonios tiene que ser cuando tú quieres! – golpeo la mesa con su puño

—Esta bien, hablemos ahora, pero dime cual es tu problema, no me gustan esa clase de bromas

—Hace cuanto tiempo que no le haces el amor a papa – le pareció una buena pregunta para comenzar

—Arashi, eso no es ... – los colores le subieron al rostro, obviamente no espera una pregunta como esa

—Hace cuanto que no le dices "Te amo" – continuo con su cuestionario

—Ah yoo.. – ya se estaba imaginando de lo que se trataba el asunto, del que Arashi quería hablarle solo que no tenia respuestas; por que nunca se había planteado esas preguntas

—Hace cuanto tiempo que no desayunas con el por las mañanas? Hace cuanto tiempo que no salen juntos a algún lado, lo recuerdas? – ya estaba mas molesto y le hablaba con agresividad.

—Si, es decir, ssi, bueno ,..- si lo recordaba pero, parecía tan lejano el recuerdo

—Hace dos años que NO salen a ningún lado! – se le acerco amenazante y alzando la voz – Hace casi DOS años que trabajas todos los días casi 18 horas al día, ya te habías dado cuenta?

—N-no, en realidad .. – no tenia la menor idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzó a llegar tarde a casa e irse muy temprano por la mañana.

—Que crees que hace tu esposo en ese tiempo que lo dejas solo, te lo imaginas, o ya lo sabes?

—Arashi, tranquilizate, soy tu padre, no me hables as..

—¡Me importa un carajo, lo que seas! – volvió a golpear la mesa con su puño, mas furioso de lo que nunca había estado

—Arashi, no te permito que.. – comenzaban a molestarle tantas recriminaciones de su único hijo

—Tu, pero si ni siquiera me has visitado desde que me mude a mi apartamento, y cuando yo vengo tu no estas, a eso le llamas ser padre?

—Tienes razón, acepto que en los últimos días he estado ocupado pero ...

—Ultimos días? – agacho la cabeza y lo miro con cierto desprecio – 2 años no me parecen unos días, ¡¿Como rayos crees que se siente papa! esta solo todo el tiempo y a ti no te importa!

—No eso ..Y-y-o

—Si te importara, sabrías que pasa todo su tiempo solo; Si te importara sabrías que te espera despierto hasta que llegas para darte las buenas noches, o que se levanta cuando ya no te siente en la cama para darte los buenos días, o para desayunar contigo; pero tu nuca estas, siempre te largas a tu maldita oficina en tu cochina empresa!

—El hace eso? – pensó en voz alta

—Claro que si, Te ama – bajo la voz, seguramente ya había despertado a su papa

—Yo también lo amo – volvió a pensar en voz alta.

—Eso no es verdad – solo lo dijo para retarlo

—Claro que si! – y era verdad, solo que se había olvidado de casi todo.

—Recuerdas el ultimo día que lo besaste, que lo abrazaste, que secaste sus lagrimas al ver una película triste, es cierto que papa no es una mujer y que no necesita tantos cuidados, pero es un ser humano y como tal puede sentir e interpretar actitudes y la tuya da mucho que desear.

—Sabes que tengo que trabajar y estoy seguro de que Hanamichi lo entiende ... por que tu no ...

—Claro que lo entiende, por eso no te exige nada, pero se esta muriendo de soledad y tristeza, un ser humano no puede vivir así, no puede estar alejado de la persona que ama, no puede hacer todo solo – ahora le hablaba con mas tranquilidad – sabes que papa te ama – fue una afirmación - ... por que te has alejado tanto de el, por que no compartes tu tiempo con el como antes, por que le dedicas mas tiempo a tu cochina empresa – volvió a molestarse y a levantar la voz.

—Lo hago por ustedes – estaba convencido de que sus argumentos eran validos

—Lo haces por ti! – lo dijo con voz triste - No necesitamos mas, la colegiatura de la universidad prácticamente esta pagada, además de que no necesito tanto dinero, y papa tampoco necesita dos autos o mas dinero, el te necesita a ti – lo miro a los ojos suplicando que saliera de esa nube de terquedad.

—Entiendo lo que me quieres decir, hijo pero sabes que empecé nuestra empresa desde hace apenas dos años, y necesito manejarla con cuidado, no puedo delegar obligaciones aun..

—Claro que puedes, solo inténtalo

—Pero...

—Seguramente tienes un amante – se estaba cansado y decidió acusarlo de algo que el mismo había confirmado como falso

—Claro que no! – ahora si que estaba molesto, no tenia derecho a acusarlo de algo tan bajo y vil - Eso es mentira! y lo sabes, jamás le he sido infiel a Hanamichi, JAMAS! – por fin alzo la voz, defendiendo su honor.

—Pues yo creo lo contrario, yo creo que SI le has sido infiel, y no con una persona, que es peor, le haz sido con tu maldita empresa, eres un adicto al trabajo además de avaricioso.. y – deseaba probar la volatilidad de su padre biológico.

—Eso no es verdad, tu sabes que de mi trabajo no solo dependen tu y Hana, sino también todos los empleados que trabajan para la empresa, Arashi, debes entender que para el Presidente general de una empresa en construcción es necesario tomar todas las decisiones y supervisar en todo momento ..

—No me cambies el tema, solo dime por que Carajo tienes que delegar a papa hasta el ultimo lugar

—Eso no es cierto.. yo

—Antes el y yo éramos lo mas importante para ti, no te importaba el tiempo, solo nuestra convivencia y ahora solo piensas en el maldito dinero!

—No es cierto, hijo por favor entiende...

—Solo entiendo que no te importamos más que tu cochina empresa, pero de cualquier forma no me importa por que yo ya tengo una vida aparte de ustedes, pero Tu esposo No, el solo te tiene a ti!... Desafortunadamente, desde que te acepto conmigo, no hace mas que vivir para nosotros, el no tiene nada mas que TU –le pico el pecho con su dedo índice – y Yo, no lo entiendes?.

—Hijo estoy seguro, de que Hanamichi entiende que ...

—Al carajo contigo, acaso no puedes entendernos Tu a nosotros, ya te lo dije, a mi no me importa que no me dediques tu tiempo, pero a papa SI, y si no le das el tiempo que merece de ti, voy a hacer lo imposible para que te deje y se consiga un amante ...

—Arashi por favor deja de decir tonterías eso no es ...

—¿...Posible, ¿acaso crees que papa no merece lo que tu no le puedes dar, ¿acaso crees que nadie se fijara en el, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo hermoso que es, y no hablo de su físico, hablo de su calidez humana, todos mis amigos lo conocen y coinciden en lo mismo, "Hanamichi de Sendoh", es una gran persona, YO SE que lo es y sí esta sufriendo por tu culpa, voy a hacer lo imposible para que te deje y pueda ser feliz de nuevo – lo dijo un poco desilusionado de lo necio que su padre podía llegar a ser

—Eso no es cierto, Yo no ... – definitivamente no quería darse cuenta de su error, por que eso significaría que había desperdiciado tanto tiempo y eso lo asustaba, le asustaba pensar que podría perder a una de las personas que mas amaba en el mundo

—Padre, No hables mas o harás que me avergüence de ser tu hijo – se sentía derrotado, jamás pensó que su padre podría ser tan egoísta. Estaba triste pero se sorprendió y se arrepintió de lo que dijo en cuando escucho la voz de una de las personas que mas amaba en el mundo

—No digas eso, no lo digas – le puso su mano sobre la boca y Padre e hijo supieron de la presencia de su mas querido ser en la cocina. Hanamichi estaba triste, pero la confrontación entre sus seres más queridos lo estaba poniendo más triste aun.

—Papa ..- hablo quedo y mas calmado - hace cuanto que estabas escuchando ... - puso su mano sobre la suya y le pregunto un poco preocupado

—Solo escuche lo ultimo – le contesto con una sonrisa triste, lo ultimo podía ser todo.

—Lo siento, es solo que no soporto su terquedad, me enerva hasta el punto de ... decir cosas que no quiero – se disculpo sabiendo la verdad, molesto aun con su progenitor.

—Hana, ¿es cierto lo que dice Arashi?– sintió la necesidad de saber, pero tenía miedo de conocer la verdad.

—No sabría decir con exactitud – lo miro a los ojos pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada – pero no creo que Arashi deba avergonzarse de ti – no quería que supieran que había escuchando todo.

—No habla de eso, Habla de su adicción al trabajo, de su "infidelidad" – hablo Arashi y una vez mas sin darse cuenta dijo algo que no quería

—Que? – miro a los ojos a su compañero de toda la vida y le pregunto preocupado – Infidelidad, ¿tu me eres infiel? – el pelirojo sintió que se hundía en el mas profundo abismo de tan solo imaginarlo.

—Yo solo digo que te es infiel con su trabajo – se corrigió rápidamente - Con su "empresa". Solo digo que para el es mas importante el maldito dinero que su familia

—Eso no es verdad! – dijo Akira muy molesto – Hana – lo tomo por los hombros con sus manos y lo miro a los ojos - Yo jamás te seria infiel, JAMAS lo he sido, y si hay algo mas importante para mi que mi propia vida – se acerco a el y abarco con sus grandes manos el rostro de su pelirrojo esposo – eres tu – y al mirar sus ojos pudo ver la tristeza que había en ellos, y fue conciente por fin de que su hijo tenia toda la razón, y se arrepintió de inmediato de su comportamiento, pero no podía regresar en el tiempo y corregir su error; solo podía reivindicarse.

—Akira, Yo.. – no sabia que decir solo agacho el rostro pero su esposo lo tomo con sus dedos por la barbilla y lo alzo para poder mirar esos ojos tan adorados.

—Lo siento, lo siento, Aráshi tiene razón, he sido un frió bastardo en los últimos meses pero – lo volvió a mirar y le beso la frente, las mejillas y los labios con ternura – te prometo que eso va a cambiar, solo dame un poco de tiempo y te prometo que ...

—Yo entiendo, no tienes que – no se creía merecedor de sus disculpas

—No, papa deja que se disculpe, lo mereces, te estaba tratando como un maldito bastardo, dando por hecho que nunca lo ibas a dejar por su frialdad y que ...

—Por favor Arashi, no le llames así, es tu padre – lo miro y después se acerco a el

—Tiene razón, lo siento tanto – lo dijo cabizbajo en forma de disculpa un Akira totalmente conciente de su error.

—Ves? – le dijo con una sonrisa, casi burlándose – soy un "Tensai", yo siempre tengo la razón jajaja

—Arashi.. – por fin sonrieron todos pero Hanamichi aun tenia que hablar con Akira

—Lo siento padre, si te ofendí, tendrás que disculparme, pero tu actitud realmente merecía un buen jalón de orejas – lo miro retándolo nuevamente

—Creo que tienes razón y no necesitas disculparte yo ..

—Ya tranquilo, esto era lo que yo quería, solo quería que ustedes hablaran y que espera .. - se dio cuenta que en realidad Hanamichi no había dicho nada.

—Que sucede? - pregunto Hanamichi, extrañado del cambio de actitud de su hijo y de que se acercara a el de forma acusadora.

—Papa, tienes que decirle lo que sientes – le tomo las manos con las suyas y lo miro muy serio – Lo que piensas y exigirle mas de su tiempo, tu no eres una de esas personas que se conforman con el dinero que les puede dar su marido, tu no eres así, y no por que no seas mujer, si no por que necesitas mas que eso. Yo lo se.

—Arashi, es que no es tan fácil, simplemente exigir – no podía sentirse agredido, simplemente no podía exigirle nada a Akira, sentía que le debía demasiado

—Papa, tu tienes todo el derecho de exigir, eres su compañero y has estado con el en las buenas y en las malas, no tienes por que restarte importancia solo por que no saca ningún provecho monetario te di, aunque estoy seguro de que puede sacar otro tipo de "provecho" – sonrió de forma maliciosa – si saben a lo que me refiero ne? JAJA– los miro a los dos de forma insinuante.

—Ja, ja Arashi, tiene razón, Hanamichi, Hablemos, necesito saber lo que sientes y lo que necesitas, creeme que mi intención nunca fue alejarme de ti Yo solo ..

—Hablemos entonces

—Bien, en ese caso Yo debo irme a dormir, tengo mucho sueño y mucha tarea, nos vemos mañana, Hey, papa que te parece si invito a Kaede a cenar mañana, estoy seguro que extraña la comida japonesa, me ha dicho que no le gusta mucho la comida americana, y que ya se aburrió de...

—Así se llama Tu amigo, del que me hablaste para que fuera el amante de Hanamichi? – pregunto ciertamente alarmado.

—Si, ¿algún problema? – una vez mas quiso retar a su padre.

—No hablabas en serio, verdad? – aun no estaba seguro, necesitaba estar seguro de que lo que le decía no era verdad.

—Ja, ja, ja, Claro que no padre, JA, JA... – Se acerco a Hanamichi y le dio un beso en la frente – Buenas noches – le brindo una hermosa sonrisa, y Hanamichi lo abrazo.

—Gracias Arashi, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco – le beso la mejilla – Buenas noches y mañana cocinare Katsudon, puedes traer a Kaede, haré dulce de papa como postre.

—Mmmh.. suena delicioso, hasta mañana entonces, jeje –se soltó de Hanamichi y se dirigió a su padre, le dio una palmada a su progenitor en el hombro y le lazo una sonrisa maliciosa nuevamente – Suerte! – le hablo al oído y después se fue muy sonriente y feliz.

—Una vez que salio de la cocina Hanamichi y Akira se miraron de una forma un poco diferente, ninguno de los dos sabia como comenzar la charla, pero sonrieron al escuchar las alegres carcajadas de Arashi aun al salir de su casa que no era muy grande pero en el silencio de la noche el eco resonaba con fuerza.

—Parece que se fue tranquilo, he? – era hora de aclarar algunas situaciones irregulares en su relación. No quería arriesgarse siquiera a perderlo, No después de tanto tiempo y menos ahora que lo necesitaba tanto.

—Akira, yo ..

—Todo lo que dijo Arashi, es verdad, yo te he descuidado tanto... quiero enmendar mis errores, quiero que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo volver a ser el mismo de antes...

—Es que .. – Hanamichi no sabia que decir, no sabia si aceptar lo que decía Arashi como verdad, no quería divorciarse, pero no se sentía en el olvido total, no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía en verdad.

—No lo harás? – le pregunto ciertamente preocupado y se acerco a el sigiloso – No me darás otra oportunidad.

—No quise decir eso, es solo que No creo que debas descuidar la empresa por mi, se que solo trabajas por nosotros y para nosotros – lo miro a los ojos – por eso no te había dicho nada, creo que Arashi exagero un poco, no es tan malo estar solo y ...

—Arashi tiene toda la razón Amor, recuerdas cuando fue la ultima vez que hicimos el amor – se acerco su esposo con amor y lo rodeo con su brazos, lucia realmente sexy con su pijama de seda color perla, y al tocarla con sus manos se sintió en las nubes – cuando fue la ultima vez que nos besamos con pasión – acerco sus labios a los de Hanamichi y los rozó con ternura – Te amo – unió sus labios calidos, como si fuera la primera vez y lo beso con tanto amor – Te amo – lo dijo una vez mas y lo abrazo escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de su Amado esposo.

—Yo también – hablo después del beso y lo abrazo también, rodeando los hombros de su esposo con sus brazos –Te amo y te extrañado tanto ... - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y resbalaron sobre sus mejillas de inmediato, necesitaba desahogarse y descargar toda esa angustia, tristeza y soledad que comenzado a sentir desde hacia casi dos años – Te amo, te amo – busco la boca de su esposo con la suya y lo beso hambriento de amor, de sexo, de pasión de todo lo que Akira le podía dar, desesperado por conseguirlo.

—Perdóname, te prometo que todo será diferente ahora, Solo dame algunos días para comenzar a delegar responsabilidades y tendremos mucho tiempo para nosotros, lo prometo – sintió la necesidad de pedir perdón de nuevo y mas aun al ver que las lagrimas de su Hana seguían resbalando por sus suaves mejillas – Aun te ves muy joven – afirmo con una sonrisa mientras secaba el rostro de su esposo con sus pulgares - pareces el quinceañero del que me enamore – tenía la necesidad de hacerlo sonreír.

—Je, je, y no te podrías enamorar del treintañero que soy ahora? – le pregunto divertido y con sus labios muy cerca de los de su amado compañero.

—Lo acabo de hacer, Jeje, me he enamorado del casi cuarentón mas, Sexy y hermoso que puede haber en el universo – lo volvió a besar con ternura, pero en su cuerpo el deseo comenzaba a despertar – Me crees? – se acerco a el hambriento de su cuerpo y lo acorralo poco a poco hasta que lo levanto un poco y lo sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina, al mismo tiempo que con sus grandes manos acariciaba las piernas de su Hana sobre la suave tela de su pijama.

—Si, Akira yo, también ... Ah! – gimió aferrado a su esposo con brazos y piernas mientras este comenzaba a besar su cuello y a masajear su trasero, pero el no quería estrenar su renovado amor en la mesa de la cocina, tal vez después estrenarían esa mesa, pero en ese momento sentía que debía ser especial – Akira, aquí No, vamos a la habitación – lo beso de nuevo intentado detener a su amante, pero su sexo ya estaba despierto al igual que el de su esposo

—Esta bien, será como digas – le sonrío y respiro profundo para calmarse un poco, cuando se calmo, tomo a Hanamichi en sus fuertes brazos y lo llevo casi al instante a su habitación.

—No tienes que... – solo lo dijo por que sentía que seria pesado para Akira subir las escaleras con el en brazos, pero se sentía bastante bien en ese lugar, era muy calido y acogedor.

—Oh, Pero quiero hacerlo, je, je – llego en un segundo a la habitación y lo recostó suavemente en la cama, le dio un corto beso y de inmediato procedió a quitarse la corbata y todo lo demás con sorprendente velocidad, era tan rápido que Hanamichi no pudo quitarle la vista de encima, y mucho menos cuando el escultural cuerpo de Akira quedo totalmente al descubierto.

Lo había visto desnudo muchas veces, pero en los últimos 2 años, no habían sido tantas, tal vez 6 o 7 pero nunca como ese momento. Era perfecto, Akira tenia el cuerpo de un joven de casi 30 años, musculoso y perfecto, sin una gota de grasa, y cuando se quito por fin sus boxers Hanamichi solo pudo rendirse ante la erección que se le presentaba frente a el, deseaba además demostrarle lo mucho que lo deseaba, así que sin pedir permiso ni avisar, se arrodillo frente a Akira.

—Hana no tienes que ... - Akira lo miro sorprendido, Hanamichi no le daba sexo oral solo por que si, en varias ocasiones el mismo tuvo que pedírselo y Hanamichi solo lo había hecho en aniversarios o en fechas igual de importantes, pero en esta ocasión ya había puesto sus manos sobre las caderas de Akira.

—Quiero hacerlo – levanto el rostro decidido a darle placer con su boca al hombre que tanto amaba – No quieres? – le pregunto con la incertidumbre de que tal vez no le gustaba como lo hacia, tal vez por eso no quería o no lo deseaba, no estaba seguro. Akira sintió la preocupación en su Hana, y le sonrió para darle mas seguridad, además de que Akira deseaba como loco, la boca de su amante en su sexo.

—Claro que si – le acaricio el rostro y el cabello con ambas manos – pero solo si tu lo deseas – estaba deseado que la respuesta fuera afirmativa pues cada vez se sentía mas y mas excitado.

Hanamichi noto el deseo y la necesidad de su esposo en su voz y rostro, e igualmente se excitó, no sabia porque pero sentía una necesidad enorme de darle placer oral a quien casi siempre se lo rogaba, por lo que ya sin esperar mas empezó a resbalar sus labios sobre la roja carne de su esposo. Lo hacia lento y Akira solo apretaba los dientes esperando a que por fin su Hana lo engullera por completo, como el le había enseñado, pero también quería esperar, y hacer el momento tan largo como fuera posible.

Hanamichi por su parte intentaba dar placer de la forma mas sutil y agradable, pero no era muy atrevido, en realidad su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, no sabia por que, si de vergüenza o excitación, solo sabia que deseaba hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Continuo con sus suaves lamidas pero de repente se le ocurrió chupar la punta, recordó que eso le gustaba mucho y lo probo en su amante, y por la respuesta que obtuvo – la mano de su Akira presionando un poco en su cabeza – decidió continuar chupando un poco mas, al mismo tiempo que introducía el pene de Akira cada vez mas dentro de su boca, hasta que lo tuvo casi por completo dentro, aunque eso parecía imposible, por que era demasiado grande, lo supo al instante, Akira estaba demasiado excitado y tal vez terminaría muy pronto, lo sabia por el tamaño, así que simplemente decidió meterlo y sacarlo de su boca con un ritmo un poco salvaje pero muy apasionado, intentando aprisionar la esencia de su esposo dentro de su boca hasta que ya no pudiera mas.

—Hana... ya no puedo.. Oh! – gimió bajito, pero satisfecho pues termino dentro de una calida cavidad que lo acogió gustoso y trago por completo su esencia. Segundos después se arrodillo para besarlo, y probar su propio sabor.

—¿Te gustó? – le pregunto ansioso de conocer su respuesta, esperando que fuera satisfactoria.

—Oh, Si, Te amo – lo llevo hasta su cama y con lentitud fue quitándole la parte superior de la pijama al mismo tiempo que besaba la piel que quedaba descubierta – te amo – repetía como una mantra, mientras seguía bajando por el cuerpo de su Hana, con amor, y ternura.

—Ah! .. Yo también, Te amo – acariciaba el cuerpo de su Akira mientras este besaba su cuerpo entero.

Akira se tomo su tiempo, tenia que darle todo el placer del que era capaz, y para eso debía ir lento, además no había prisa, era cierto que era muy tarde y que al día siguiente debía levantarse temprano pero si lograba terminar sus pendientes temprano, podía regresar a casa antes del anochecer y así disfrutar mas tiempo de sueño con Hanamichi en sus brazos.

Todo parecia nuevo, tocar su piel, escuchar sus suaves gemidos esperando cualquier movimiento de Akira sobre su cuerpo, un roce, una caricia o un beso, lo hacían gemir y arquearse de placer, amaba sentir su cuerpo cubierto por el de Akira, amaba a Akira, todo el, y todo lo que le podía dar. Pudo sentir su boca sobre su erguido sexo, y deseó mas, deseo sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo..

—AH! Akira... te necesito! .. – no deseaba esperar mas, estaba desesperado por sentirlo dentro y con esa necesidad se levanto hasta quedar sentado y tomo con sus manos el rostro de su esposo, que se hundía en su vientre – Akira por favor...casi fue un ruego doloroso – entra en mi, por favor – le volvió a rogar, esperando que sus suplicas fueran atendidas.

—Creí que deseabas alargar el momento, Amor – volvió a cubrir a Hanamichi con su cuerpo y del buró aun lado de la cama, saco el lubricante nuevo que había comprado hacia casi 5 meses, sabia que estaba ahí, listo para ser usado.

—No puedo esperar te deseo tanto, mi cuerpo te ha extrañado mucho y y ya no puedo esperar Akira, hazlo – lo decía entre gemidos y sollozos mientras su esposo introducía lentamente sus dedos lubricados en la dilatada entrada de Hanamichi, poco a poco aunque parecía que ya no era necesario, Hanamichi estaba mas que listo para recibirlo.

—Hana..? – le hablo en forma de aviso, y de inmediato Hanamichi entendió y volteo su rostro para morder la almohada mientras Akira, lentamente lo penetraba – Oh! Por Kami, había olvidado lo apretado que eres, delicioso mmhh... Siii.

—Mmmh .. – no podía decir nada pero las palabras de Akira lo excitaron demasiado y tuvo que llevar una de sus manos a su propio sexo pues dolía como nunca y necesita liberarse de la mejor forma.

Al ver la reacción de su Hana, Akira decidió darle placer con su mano a su esposo y hacer el momento mas agradable para ambos, pues ya se encontraba totalmente dentro de Hanamichi. Sin decir nada comenzó a moverse dentro de Hanamichi de forma lenta al principio al mismo tiempo que movía su mano de arriba a bajo, aumenta con el tiempo la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Podía escucharse gemir así mismo sin reservas o vergüenza, solo hacia ruidos sin parar, y comenzaba a moverse en sincronía con Akira cada vez mas rápido hasta que ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo y gritaron el nombre de su compañero al sentir el orgasmo.

—Te amo, no sabes cuanto te amo, perdóname, perd...

—Ya no me pidas perdón, No soy Dios, y si cometiste un error, entonces solo debes corregirlo ya no habrá nada que lamentar...

—Lo se, y lo siento, pero estoy seguro de que podemos arreglar lo que se rompió y no habrá nada que después nos separe te lo prometo, Te amo...

—No tienes que prometerlo, si tu lo dices, yo lo creeré .. solo demuéstralo con acciones – le sonrió feliz de saberse amado, satisfecho de haber hecho el amor después de mas de 4 meses de ni siquiera haber sido besado de manera apasionada por su Akira – te amo tanto, tanto,... - su esposo lo silencio con un beso y reafirmaron sus sentimientos.

Solo faltaba que Akira cumpliera su promesa y todo estaría bien...

TBC


	4. Capitulo III Una Promesa que Cumplir

PASION DE OTOÑO

CAPITULO III: Una Promesa que cumplir

... Entraron al departamento chocando con todo, la luz estaba apagada y cuando una mano bronceada intento prenderla fue atrapada y detenida por otra mas pálida, se besaban con lujuria, con pasión, frotando sus cuerpos sobre la ropa, arrancado suspiros de placer.

—Te deseo tanto, tanto... – hablaba entre suspiros y con voz ronca, ese pelirrojo lograba excitarlo hasta limites que no conocía.

—Kaede, te necesito... Mm... – acariciaba la espalda de su amante con fuerza, apretándolo más contra su cuerpo, consiguiendo así excitarse más.

Kaede cargo el cuerpo de su amante y lo llevo hasta la cocina, el sillón de la pequeña sala estaba muy lejos y su habitación también, le pareció más fácil llegar a la mesa de la cocina, pues ya estaba cerca de ella. Siguió tocando y explorando el cuerpo del pelirrojo con deseo, hasta que con ambas manos abarco el trasero de Hanamichi apretándolo con fuerza, sentándolo sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo que se posicionaba entre sus piernas, besándolo y explorando su boca con ansias.

Le quito el pantalón, y en un segundo, deslizaba sus manos sobre las piernas del hombre maduro y bronceado que se dejaba hacer lo que Kaede quería, le quito su blanco calzoncillo de algodón, esperando tocar la suave y firme piel de su vientre, tocando mas abajo, sin esperar que las doradas manos de su amante lo tocaran igual, esas manos lo estaban volviendo loco, pues apretaban su hinchado miembro y lo masajeaban de tal manera que sentía que dentro de poco explotaría, así que de una vez se acomodo mejor entre las piernas de su amante y quiso entrar en el, estaba listo, tan duro como una roca, y las piernas del pelirrojo ya estaban rodeándolo y apretándolo contra el, estaba apunto de entrar besando hambriento la boca de su amante pero... de súbito sintió dolor en su frente y un olor a polvo y tierra llego a sus fosas nasales.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró tirado aun lado de su cama... y boca abajo...

—Rayos, era un sueño? – se grito a si mismo sin entender por que había soñado algo tan fantástico – fue un sueño ... pero fue tan real!

Suspiro por última vez sobre el polvo del piso y tosió un poco pues olvido en donde se encontraba. De inmediato se levanto, aun estaba excitado, así que entro de inmediato al baño intentando no pensar en su sueño.

Abrió la perilla del agua fría y entro inmediatamente después de haberse desnudado, ese pelirrojo había aparecido en sus sueños. ¿Cómo había sido posible tal cosa, ¿Por qué en el mundo tenia que soñar con el pelirrojo? Era ridículo, por Dios! si era el papa de su mejor y único amigo, era lo mas estúpido, increíble e imposible que había podido soñar.

Se convenció a si mismo de que había soñado con el por que se sintió un poco conmovido al verlo llorar, y después al verlo bailar se sintió atraído con aquella sensualidad en sus movimientos, además de que su forma tan graciosa de ser le pareció agradable.

Desafortunadamente Kaede recordó cuando Hanamichi se quito el saco, y cuando lo vio mover las caderas de un lado a otro, y cuando lo vio haciendo movimientos circulares y subir y bajar al ritmo de la música y otros movimientos que atrajeron la atención no solo de el sino de las demás personas que los rodeaban en la pista de baile. Mejor no recordar por que de solo cerrar los ojos la imagen del pelirrojo contoneándose suavemente lograba que se volviera a excitar.

Salio de baño recordando lo que tenia que hacer, las tareas que le habían dejado en algunas de sus clases y decidió mejor concentrarse en eso hasta que el sueño lo invadiera por completo.

Se despertó casi a las 8 de la mañana, bastante tarde en comparación con los días anteriores. Abrió los ojos y al moverse un poco, el peso del pelirrojo sobre su cuerpo le sorprendió, recordó la noche que pasaron y acaricio el suave cabello de su pelirrojo esposo, le encantaba que aun pareciera un jovencito de 16 años cuando dormía. Con cuidado se deshizo de su abrazo para no despertarlo, hacia meses que no pasaban una noche así, y seguramente Hanamichi estaba muy cansado aun. Se dio una rápida ducha y se vistió de inmediato, estaba a punto de salir cuando recordó en lo que había quedado con su hijo para ese día mas tarde, y afortunadamente también recordó que Kaede Rukawa asistiría a la cena. Un gesto de molestia cruzo su rostro, de tan solo recordar aquella discusión con su hijo, sentía celos de cualquiera que pudiera acercarse a su hermoso pelirrojo. Se hizo el propósito en silencio de llegar antes de las 5 PM para estar con su familia y conocer a ese tal "_Rukawa"_.

Dejo una nota en la almohada en la que dormía y le dibujo un corazón con sus iniciales dentro:

_Hanamichi, Amor de mi vida:_

_Buenos días amor, como lo prometí estaré hoy en casa antes de las 5 PM, le daremos la bienvenida a Rukawa juntos, no quiero que Arashi lo convenza de conquistarte, jeje, TE AMO!_

_Akira Sendoh_

_PD: Te amo. _

Llego como siempre a su oficina y le pidió a su secretaria y asistente personal, que siendo domingo solo se limitarían a terminar con los asuntos pendientes para el día siguiente. Su secretaria se alegro de inmediato, era evidente que deseaba irse temprano, eso de quedarse hasta muy tarde todos los días comenzaba a cansarla, aunque la remuneración de sus horas extras era muy bien pagada. Sendoh observo el cambio de actitud en Zandy, y sin poder evitarlo sonrió, el también quería salir lo mas rápido posible de su oficina y correr a su hogar para estar con su familia y después solo con su Hanamichi. Se hizo la promesa de terminar rápido con exclusivamente lo más importante.

Se sentó en su escritorio y observo aquellas fotos que decoraban su mesa, eran tres bien enmarcadas y pequeñas, en una de ellas estaba Hanamichi con Arashi bebe y en otra con un Arashi graduado de la preparatoria, ambos sonreían y Arashi tenia una brazo alrededor de Hanamichi, desde los 18 ya era mas alto que su pelirrojo esposo.

En la otra estaban los dos, Akira abrazaba protectora mente a Hanamichi por detrás con su cabeza recargada cómodamente en uno de los hombros de su esposo, esa foto la había tomado Arashi, hacia ya casi 10 años, ambos estaban muy jóvenes aun, pero ya eran adultos maduros, pues con la paternidad sin desearlo, ambos tuvieron que crecer mas rápido que los adolescentes normales. De solo pensar en lo calido que eran los brazos de su Hana suspiraba sin darse cuenta. Suspiro una vez mas y se puso a trabajar.

Cuando Hanamichi despertó, busco con sus manos el cuerpo de su esposo pero encontró en su lugar una nota que lo hizo sonreír.

Eran casi las 10 am cuando alguien toco a su puerta con insistencia, le desagradaban de sobre manera los vendedores ambulantes, pero estos seguían llegando de vez en cuando, y para desquitar el coraje que sentía contra ellos se decidió a abrir la puerta dispuesto a decirle a quien tocaba su puerta hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

—Kaede, Hey, Te desperté – preguntó cuando su pálido amigo se limito a mirarlo con molestia - ¡Que bien que estas despierto, por que …. ¿adivina que? - entro una vez que hizo a un lado a Kaede, sin importarle que no lo dejara pasar, estaba acostumbrado a su raros "tratos".

—Que …? – se restregó la cara con una de sus grandes manos intentando quitarse el coraje que le dio que lo despertaran tan temprano.

—Hey! no te enojes... es que mis padres nos invitaron a cenar en su casa, ¡¿adivina que! … Ya se reconciliaron! – su entusiasmo era evidente.

—Estaban peleados? – pregunto por preguntar.

—No, bueno no exactamente, pero ya todo se aclaro y esta tarde vamos a cenar juntos… ¿adivina que?

—Que…? – le dieron ganas de gritarle sus ganas de saber.

—Katsudon y Dulce de papa – dijo una vez más con entusiasmo - ¿Puedes creerlo? Jeje ...

—En donde compraran la comida? Conozco un buen lugar y les puedo sugerir a tus padres que ..

—No, adivina que?

—Que! – le grito sus pocas ganas de saber con verdadera molestia.

—Mi papa va cocinar!

—Hanamichi Sendoh? – "mi pelirrojo de anoche" pensó intentando no excitarse con aquella tan agradable imagen.

—SIP, bueno te dejo, tengo que ver a unos compañeros de la clase de Electrónica, tenemos que hacer una practica muy difícil y …tú ya hiciste la quinta? – pregunto esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

—Ya – en cuanto le pregunto, supo la razón de su repentino interés.

—Kaede! – puso uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de su alto amigo con "buenas" intenciones – "amigo del alma" – una sonrisa acompaño su adjetivo – serias tan amable de … - no termino su pregunta.

—No – se quito rápidamente el brazo de su amigo.

—Por que no! – pregunto en forma de berrinche.

—Tienes que hacer tus tareas por ti mismo – se cruzo de brazos esperando mas ruegos.

—Pero es en equipo ... – siguió argumentando con la esperanza de conseguir algo...

—No soy parte de tu equipo o si?

—No pero … puedo hacer equipo contigo? – una sonrisota ilumino su cara de niño.

—No. Me gusta trabajar solo – le dio la espalda al caminar hacia la cocina.

—Aaaahh! No seas malo! – estaba dispuesto a sacar cualquier cosa de su mas sobresaliente amigo.

—Hum, yo? Malo? Pero si te he pasado todas las prácticas anteriores ... no soy malo! – las acusaciones de Arashi eran indignantes.

—Entonces hagamos equipo juntos ... por favor! – estaba dispuesto a rogarle, la tarea le parecía demasiado difícil.

—Y que les vas a decir a tus amigas, son solo mujeres no? – no estaba dispuesto a darles todo también a las demás chicas que integraban el ex equipo de su mejor y único amigo.

—Si .. pues no se tal vez podamos hacer equipo todos contigo? – le daban un poco de lastima pues eran un poquito menos inteligentes que el mismo.

—No lo creo.

—Hay Kaede por que eres tan malo con las mujeres? – aun así quería ayudarlas.

—No soy malo!

—Esta bien, en ese caso, haré equipo contigo solamente – acepto resignado, su aprobación a un curso tan importante en su carrera, era mas importante que conseguir citas con lindas chicas.

—Pero vas a trabajar, me entiendes! – no estaba contento con tener un compañero de equipo pero acepto con la idea de trabajar menos.

—Si lo haré, te lo prometo – suspiro pensando en una buena excusa para sus  
'amigas' – ... Y bueno a que hora vengo por ti?

—Para que? – se olvido por completo de lo que hablaban al principio.

—Para ir a casa de mis padres!

—OH, eso, pues no se, en la tarde ...

—A que hora?

—A las 4 PM.

—Soka! Dewa Matta ne! Kaede-kun!

—Adiós.

—Siempre tan efusivo, por eso me caes bien jeje. Nos vemos al rato!

—Adiós.

Hanamichi no se levanto ni muy temprano ni muy tarde, pero si con una gigantesca sonrisa, y tranquilidad en su corazón. Estaba seguro de que Akira cumpliría su palabra, que todo volvería a ser como antes, que su Akira lo amaba y que se lo demostraría con el tiempo. Hanamichi estaba consciente de que las múltiples ocupaciones de Akira eran su mas grade rival, la empresa que había comenzado hacia ya mas de dos años demandaba demasiado tiempo, por eso no esperaba que de un día a otro pasara mas tiempo con el, además no tenia prisa.

Inicio su día como cualquier otro esperando con ansias la hora de la cena, su pequeña familia se reuniría completa por primera vez desde hacia ya bastante tiempo, la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos había sido en la "celebración" de su cumpleaños que en realidad no lo fue tanto, Arashi se molesto por la tardanza de su padre, y todo fue un desastre, le pareció mejor recordar los buenos tiempos y dejar los malos en el olvido.

Mientras limpiaba minuciosamente cada rincón de su acogedora casa, calculaba el tiempo en el que iría de compras y comenzaría a cocinar, cosa que haría sin ayuda, pues siendo domingo estaría solo en casa. Había decidido junto con Akira en darles libres a las dos personas que tenia de servidumbre – una sirvienta-mucama-cocinera y un chofer-mayordomo – dos días libres, sábados y domingos, a ambos les parecía que ahora que solo vivían dos personas en casa no necesitaban la servidumbre los fines de semana. De cualquier forma eso para Hanamichi no importaba, las labores domesticas siempre le parecieron una buena distracción, además se sentía lleno de energías y hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, sonreía cada vez que recordaba aquella linda nota que su esposo le había dejado en la cama. Era una promesa que estaba seguro su Akira cumpliría.

Se apresuro a limpiar y dejar su casa reluciente para sus invitados, el problema era que no sabia a que hora llegarían, confiaba en que lo harían después de las 5 PM, no llamo a Arashi por que nunca le contestaba, así que le pareció buena idea después de limpiar, darse un baño e ir de compras.

Como a eso de la 1 PM, Sendoh y sus colaboradores de más confianza ya habían planeado y resuelto casi la mayoría del trabajo para el día siguiente, decidió que era hora de comer, para que una hora después todos regresaran con más energías, totalmente dispuestos a trabajar por otras dos horas por lo menos.

No le dieron ganas de salir, se quedo sentado revisando algunos reportes en su computadora mientras le traían algo de algún restaurante cerca de su oficina en Manhattan. Una vez más observo las fotos que adornaban su escritorio y en esta ocasión se quedo observando con una sonrisa nostálgica aquella en la que Hanamichi sostenía con amor y cuidado a Arashi de casi 6 meses. Su relación seguía floreciendo en ese tiempo, Hanamichi se veía feliz y aunque los dos trabajaban – Hanamichi en casa cuidando a Akira y Arashi, y Akira como asistente de un traductor y en la universidad – se daban el tiempo suficiente para convivir como una familia. Y aunque tenían privaciones y casi ningún lujo, los tres se divertían, y eran muy felices, Hanamichi se lo decía a cada momento y Arashi siempre sonreía y nunca se enfermaba, afortunadamente nunca nadie quiso quitarles a su hijo, aunque en ocasiones pensaba en lo cerca que estuvo de perder a su familia.

FLASH BACK

Fue la primera vez que Hanamichi vio a Sendoh con cara de derrotado, ni en los peores momentos dejaba de sonreír, en ese momento lucía como un perdedor, Sendoh creía que en cuanto Hanamichi viera al bebe lo mandaría al Diablo y no lo perdonaría jamás. Hanamichi pensaba en ocasiones que de no haber sido por Arashi, si lo hubiera dejado para siempre.

—Akira por que no viniste ayer? – en cuanto vio la silueta de Akira en la puerta de su habitación en el Hospital se levanto de la cama y busco sus maletas sin mirarlo con detenimiento - bueno no importa, que bien que llegaste ya tengo todo… - le hablaba feliz pues por fin saldría del hospital.

—Hola – se lo dijo en un tono casi inaudible y con la expresión mas triste y cansada que podía mostrar, Hanamichi lo miro a los ojos y su sonrisa se borro por una mueca de preocupación.

Sendoh tenia una expresión en su rostro de cansancio, de que se temía y esperaba lo peor, a Hanamichi le dio un poco de lastima y fue por eso que comprendió que ese bebe era su hijo.

—Que pasa, quien es? – miro por fin con atención a Akira, mas que consternado.

—Es mi hijo, nació hace dos días, en la noche después de que me fui de aquí me llamaron, una amiga de Kenia …- hablo tanto como pudo y tan rápido como le fue posible y si hubiera podido le habría dicho mas.

—Así se llama su mama? – lo miraba aun preocupado y serio.

—Se llamaba … murió después del parto.

—OH! por dios y que…? – lo dijo muy preocupado por Sendoh y el bebe pero no continuo hablando.

—Ayer mismo la enterramos, el bebe esta registrado como hijo mío, ella era huérfana y por eso decidí quedarme con el.

—Esss ... tuyo … – solo lo dijo para el mismo, para poder aceptarlo, bajo su rostro y observo con mas detenimiento la criatura en los brazos de Akira – Hola bebe – al escuchar su voz el pequeño recién nacido abrió los ojos y con su manita envolvió el dedo con el que Hana lo saludaba, Hanamichi se enterneció y le sonrió al bebe que extrañamente para Akira, correspondió con una rara mueca que podía ser considerada como una sonrisa – Es muy lindo jeje – le dijo sin ver a Akira – Puedo cargarlo? – lo miro por un segundo en busca de aprobación pero solo fue una formalidad pues tan pronto pudo lo cargo con cuidado.

—Claro, si .. vaya es la primera vez que abre los ojos y sonríe – le decía mientras le entregaba al bebe con cuidado.

—Es muy hermoso y tiene los ojos azules! … hola bebe lindo, ¿como estas? – le decía cariñoso como si fuera su propio hijo.

Sendoh lo miraba sin saber que hacer, con la misma cara de preocupación e incertidumbre, no sonreía pero tampoco lloraba, aunque había deseado hacerlo desde que murió Kenia, pero no podía, se había mantenido firme y seguía así, solo que sin expectativas, pues ahora sabia, que podía perder al amor de su vida.

Hanamichi miro a Sendoh y en un segundo supo que tenia miedo, que aquel chico confiado y lleno de buena vibra ahora estaba casi al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—Vamos a tu casa, puedes llevar mis cosas, Yo llevare al bebe – se lo dijo aun sin saber que hacer, en ese momento solo quería estar en un lugar mas privado.

—Claro, si … vamos - Sendoh tomo las pequeñas maletas de Hanamichi y salio rápido.

—Trajiste el auto? – seguía poniendo atención al bebe mientras pensaba.

—Si, esta por acá? – lo llevo al estacionamiento y le abrió la puerta del copiloto y el se sentó en el volante. Tan pronto se pusieron los cinturones arranco y comenzó a conducir en dirección a su casa.

Sendoh manejaba sin prisa pero un poco nervioso, aun pensando lo peor, solo miraba hacia adelante mientras conducía un auto que no era suyo.

Hanamichi intentaba no mirar a su novio y mejor concentrarse en sus sentimientos y en lo que haría ahora, no sabia si perdonar a Akira por no haberle dicho nada sobre el hijo que esperaba, además si tomaba en cuenta que ellos solo tenían 6 meses de novios y que hacia casi los mismos 6 meses el estaba en el hospital recuperándose, era obvio que no se lo iba a decir, a menos claro, que deseara hacer aun mas infeliz a Hanamichi.

Después de lesionarse, pocas cosas lo ataban a la vida, solo Sendoh logro sacarlo de su depresión con sus cuidados y sus visitas diarias. Solo Sendoh logro que Hanamichi volviera a sonreír, que se sintiera importante para algo mas que el Basketball y las peleas, Hana sabia que era muy probable que ahora ya no habría nada importante que el pudiera hacer o algo mas para lo que pudiera sentirse útil, ni siquiera podía hacer esfuerzos.

Cuando el doctor le dijo en presencia de Akira que su cuerpo había sufrido demasiado daño, era la mano de Akira la que presiono la suya, eran sus ojos los que lo miraban con tristeza, no con lastima, pues en las claras y cristalinas pupilas de su nuevo novio veía su dolor reflejado, por eso no lloro, se mantuvo firme y no se dejo caer, además Akira ya se le había declarado y en mas de una ocasión le había dicho que lo amaba, Hanamichi se había sorprendido satisfactoriamente y decidió corresponderle aunque le tomara la vida entera, pero solo fueron algunos meses suficientes para que ese amor que Hanamichi guardaba para su verdadero amor floreciera y se mostrara en su mayor esplendor.

En sus peores momentos solo Akira lo había hecho sonreír, y le había dicho "Te amo" sin esperar nada a cambio, solo Akira Sendoh le había hecho sentir deseos de volver a vivir al máximo, pero ahora no sabia como actuar.

Sendoh sabia que Hanamichi se encontraba pensando en "el por que" de su engaño, en "el porque" de su silencio, en por que no le dijo que tenia una novia o exnovia, que estaba embarazada y que pronto seria padre, pero el tampoco lo supo hasta que Kenia tenia 6 meses de embarazo, que fue justamente cuando Hanamichi comenzó a cambiar sus ánimos, que ya no estaba tan triste, que ya sonreía mas, y que ya le había dicho "Yo también te amo", en mas de una ocasión.

Un gemido inaudible salio de su boca al pensar en quedarse sin su Hana y con un bebe, milagrosamente se las había arreglado en los últimos dos días y noches pero no había dormido mucho, en realidad no había conseguido dormir bien desde que Kenia le había anunciado que seria padre.

Mantuvo la boca cerrada y no hizo mas que conducir, sin hacer muecas, solo se limitó a ver al frente, pero en su mente podía escuchar las preguntas de Hanamichi, sus respuestas y su final rompimiento, y ya sin poder guardarse nada mas, su cuerpo decidió expresar su estado, su sistema ya no quiso ni pudo soportar mas estrés o presión, simplemente de sus ojos dos lagrimas resbalaron, no las sintió al instante pues eran demasiado gruesas y cayeron sobre sus mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo, de cualquier forma con su mano derecha las limpio rápida y descuidadamente, pero su nariz también se aflojo, y al respirar el ruido que hizo logro que Hanamichi lo observara por un segundo.

Lo observo y vio aquel rostro mas pálido de lo normal, observo el brillo de sus lagrimas sobre su rostro, y su corazón de pollo dolió, quería tener el verdadero deseo de castigar a Akira por mentirle, por ocultarle que seria padre, pero con lo poco que le había dicho, sintió que era demasiado castigo como para siquiera tratarlo mal, ni siquiera podía despreciarlo o quedarse viendo como de sus azules ojos caían mas de esas gruesas lagrimas, sin hacer nada.

El semáforo estaba en rojo, y Akira se detuvo con el demás trafico, y volvió involuntariamente a derramar otras dos lagrimas, se preocupaba por llegar a bien a su casa y por esa razón mantenía sus ojos secos, limpiándose cada 10 segundos, pero cuando quiso limpiar sus mejillas una vez mas, una calida mano se le adelanto, no quiso verlo en ese momento solo sentirlo, cerro los ojos y sintió la familiar suavidad en las manos de su novio, lo que sirvió como detonador para el desahogo de Akira pues bajo la cabeza, apretó mas sus ojos y dejo que la mano de Hanamichi secara sus lagrimas, aquellas que seguían cayendo, dejo sus manos recargadas en el volante, deseando hacer ese momento eterno, pero el molesto sonido de un claxon destruyo su atmósfera.

—Detente – hablo quedo Hanamichi y Akira solo pudo obedecer. Se estaciono donde le fue mas fácil, apago el auto y se quedo mirando el volante esperando que Hanamichi iniciara la charla, pero no pudo.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto, perdóname, yo nunca quise ... quería decírtelo, lo juro pero, el momento nunca se dio, yo solo ... perdóname no fue mi intención lastimarte o engañarte, solo ... no quería perderte, solo quería ... alargar nuestro tiempo juntos y ... y ... – aun no se atrevía a mirarlo.

—Aunque no lo creas, entiendo por que me engañaste, no te justifico pero ... te amo y no voy a dejarte solo con un bebe ...

—Hana yo ... – por fin lo miro pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo.

—Seria muy cruel de mi parte, además no quiero arruinar nuestros planes.

—Lo siento, lo siento, te amo, te amo ... – lo repetía mientras abrazaban a su novio por los hombros olvidándose momentáneamente de su hijo.

—Shss, yo también – lo beso y seco las lagrimas de su novio con ternura – has sufrido demasiado en tres días, te va a hacer daño, mejor vamos a casa para que descanses OK? – le sonrió preocupado y un poco confundido, aun no estaba seguro de su decisión.

—OK! – enjugo sus lagrimas una vez mas con una sonrisa y encendió el auto de nuevo.

—Muy Bien – Hanamichi le sonrió con tranquilidad a su ahora amado novio y decidió trazar un nuevo plan, un bebe traía demasiadas responsabilidades y obligaciones así como satisfacciones y a falta de una mama, el nuevo Sendo tendría dos papas.

Ambos guardaron silencio por el resto del trayecto al pequeño departamento de Akira, sus atormentados corazones estaban más tranquilos, pero una larga charla les aguardaba en el nuevo hogar de la pequeña familia que sin desearlo se había formado.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Akira, el bebe al que aun no habían nombrado, estaba completamente dormido, eso les dio tiempo a Hanamichi y Akira de hablar y aclarar por completo su situación.

Después de enseñarle los cambios hechos en los últimos días a Hanamichi, decidieron que Sendo dormiría en el cuarto del bebe y Hanamichi en el de Akira, y una vez que dejaron al bebe dormido – en un Moisés que había sido de un hermano de un amigo de Akira – hablaron de todo.

Akira le hablo a Hanamichi sobre Kenia, le explico su situación – le dijo toda la verdad que en realidad deseaba desahogar por completo – le contó cuando y donde la conoció, le dijo que hacia aproximadamente nueve meses y algunos días la había conocido y con nerviosismo le confeso que habían tenido relaciones sexuales sin protección inconscientemente, pues ambos habían bebido en aquella fiesta donde se conocieron, días después el ciclo escolar comenzó y tiempo después, tal vez 2 meses o menos Akira conoció a Hanamichi y de inmediato se enamoro de el, afortunadamente para Akira, Kenia nunca pudo comunicarse con el hasta que ya tenia mas 3 meses de embarazo, que fue justamente cuando Hanamichi sufrió aquella lesión jugando basketball. Cuando Kenia logro encontrar a Akira por casualidad, curiosamente en la misma casa en la que se habían conocido, al ver aquella pancita, sin que nadie dijera nada Akira supo que seria padre, no se puso feliz, pues pensó que Kenia querría casarse y tener una vida familiar con el y el hijo que tuvieran, pero para fortuna de Akira, Kenia no estaba enamorada de el, de hecho apenas y lo recordaba, por eso no se empeño en buscarlo y aunque ella apenas tenia un año mas que Sendoh en ese tiempo – solo 18 años – no deseaba atar a Sendoh con ella para siempre solo por que seria padres, hablaron y decidieron tener al beber y que Sendoh lo registraría como suyo, eso fue suficiente para ambos.

Kenia era huérfana, vivía con su mejor amiga y trabajaba como cajera en un centro comercial, Sendoh vivía de su fideicomiso, sus padres le habían dejado solo eso como herencia, además del pequeño departamento donde felizmente vivía. Sendoh le contó a Hanamichi que no le pareció prudente confesarle que seria padre sin desearlo, mas que nada por que su relación con Hanamichi con el tiempo era mas y mas fuerte, además la intención de Sendoh al conocer a Hanamichi y hacerlo su amigo con mucho esfuerzo y a pesar de su rivalidad en el juego, fue siempre hacer que Hanamichi se enamorara de el, que aceptara ser su novio y que vivieran para siempre juntos y felices, era una idea simple y sin grandes complicaciones, su mas grande preocupación seria que Sakuragi no quisiera nunca nada con el, pero cuando le llego aquella noticia de que seria padre y la lesión de Hanamichi casi al mismo tiempo, no supo que hacer, se decidió a callar y a seguir siendo el alegre Akira Sendoh que deseaba poseer el corazón de Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Tiempo después Sendoh comenzó a dividir su tiempo entre Kenia y Hanamichi, y aunque admitía que se la pasaba muy bien con Kenia, no había nada que superara la agradable sensación de estar con Hanamichi, hacerlo sonreír era cada vez mas difícil por los catastróficos resultados de su lesión, pero Akira se empeño en lograr que el pelirrojo lo amara, y días antes de su segunda tragedia – la muerte de Kenia – lo logró. Lastimosamente solo disfruto del amor de Hanamichi muy poco tiempo, estaba seguro de que tendría que ganarse a Hanamichi otra vez, comenzando desde el principio siempre y cuando lo aceptara con un bebe, pero si no era así, si Hanamichi deseaba terminar su relación con el, también estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Mientras Sendoh le contaba todo lo que había pasado en los últimos nueve meses y algunos días mas de su vida, derramaba algunas lagrimas de vez en cuado, el estrés y presión que sentía en ese momento era gigantesco, hablar y llorar al mismo tiempo parecían ser la mejor forma de desahogo para Akira en ese momento, además de que nunca sintió vergüenza al expresarse, se sentía en confianza y tenia fe en que todo seria mejor en el futuro.

Hanamichi escuchaba con total atención a su novio, secando de vez en cuando sus lagrimas, sosteniendo sus manos, acariciando su rostro y mirándolo son simpatía y compresión, pero lo mas importante para Akira, fue el amor con el que su adorado y noble pelirrojo lo miraba, sus dulces ojos eran los mas expresivos que había conocido y solo mirándolos podía sentir paz.

Cuando termino su relato, Hanamichi volvió a decir aquella frasecita de dos palabras que lograba levantarle el animo hasta en los peores momentos, un "te amo", era para Akira el regalo mas preciado que Hanamichi podía darle, un "te amo" fue suficiente para renovar e inyectar mas energía en la joven vida de Sendoh Akira.

FIN FLASH BACK

Suspiro con nostalgia una vez más mientras terminaba su almuerzo-comida y continúo trabajando con más energías y muchas ganas de compartir lo que le quedara de vida con Hana y su hijo.

A eso de la 1:30 PM, Hanamichi salio de su casa de compras con un poco de prisa, los platillos que pensaba preparar eran un poco laboriosos y algunos ingredientes necesitaban de mucho tiempo de cocción. Llego al centro comercial y en menos de 20 minutos ya tenía casi todo en su carrito del súper. Se quedo por un momento escogiendo las patatas para el postre cuando una mano apretó su hombro de forma amigable.

—Hola señor de Sendoh, es un placer volver a verle – Un muy alto hombre Japonés con Lentes saludo a un muy sorprendido pelirrojo.

—Toru! – lo miro feliz de volver a ver aun buen amigo, además de también ser el mas grande rival de su esposo, en el amor y el juego.

—Como has estado? – lo miro muy feliz de volver a ver tan hermoso rostro, abriendo los brazos esperando que Hanamichi lo abrazara con fuerza.

—Hola! – se lanzo a los brazos de uno de sus mejores amigos desde su adolescencia, con mucho gusto – Como has estado tu? – se separo un poco sin contestar la pregunta de su amigo.

—Bien – aun lo sostenía por la cintura, como siempre aprovechando cualquier situación posible – Muy feliz de volver a verte – le sonreía feliz, como siempre sin poder resignarse a nunca tenerlo a su lado orgullosamente portando su apellido.

—Cuando llegaste, hace mucho que no te veía ...

—Nunca me llamas y yo lo tengo prohibido desde hace ya bastante tiempo ...

—Como que prohibido, Quien...? – no termino su pregunta era obvio que su celoso marido lo había hecho – Disculpa por no llamarte pero, eres un hombre soltero ahora y es obvio para mi que nunca estas "solo" o si? – suponía que después de haber obtenido el divorcio sin grandes complicaciones dividiría su tiempo exclusivamente entre sus hijos, su trabajo y tener citas.

—Bueno, tienes razón, reconozco que la mayoría del tiempo estoy con "alguien", pero siempre tengo tiempo para ti, Señor "Sendoh" – pronuncio el nombre de su rival con desagrado, como siempre.

—Toru, pareces adolescente ... – le llamo la atención como si fuera su mama – Y tus hijos como están?

—Bien, de vez en cuando me preguntan por ti, que te parece si un día de estos salimos los cuatro como una linda familia y ...

—Hanagata, no digas eso, que yo tengo MI familia y no creo que a Arashi o Akira les guste escuchar lo que dices, ellos ...

—Ellos no te merecen! – lo apretó mas contra el como si fueran pareja - Yo si, yo estaría contigo todo el día y te llevaría a todos los mejores restaurantes del mundo y también a los hoteles – se lo dijo en el oído y después soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Toru Hanagata ya suéltame! – se soltó con brusquedad de su alto amigo – cuando vas a dejar de hablarme así, sabes que me molesta y a Akira también ...

—Akira, Akira, Akira, Ugh, no se como pudiste escogerlo a el sobre mi, Yo soy mejor jugador y mas inteligente y mejor padre y .. – quería continuar con su lista pero sabia que su tiempo con Hanamichi estaba a punto de terminar.

—Toru, tengo que irme – lo interrumpió y le sonrió en forma de disculpa, Toru era su segundo mejor amigo.

—Ya veo – le sonrió con algo de nostalgia y comprensión – solo espero que puedas llamarme esta vez.

—Sabes? Creo que no tengo tu numero... podrías dármelo?

—Claro! Será un placer escuchar tu voz por teléfono por lo menos – saco una de su tarjetas de presentación y con su mano libre tomo la de Hanamichi para ponerla en su palma con lentitud, disfrutando de su calido y suave contacto.

—Te llamare, lo prometo – puso la bolsa llena de patatas en su carrito, y se irguió un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla de despedida, pero este volteo la cara a tiempo logrando besar los deliciosos labios de Hanamichi – Mm, Toru! – golpeo su hombro con la palma de su mano, molesto pero riendo – no lo vuelvas a hacer!

—Como tú digas, mi capitán! – mintió como siempre, y aunque había logrado en una ocasión hacia ya algunos años recibir un beso de igual manera de Hanamichi frente a Sendoh, ganándose de esta forma un golpe en la mejilla y el veto en casa de los Sendoh's, seguía haciéndolo.

—Nos veremos pronto, lo prometo, Ja ne! Toru-kun.

—Ja ne! Hana-kun – le dijo adiós suspirando, y deseando volverlo a ver.

Desde que Arashi había llegado inesperadamente a su departamento, por la mañana , al recordar a Hanamichi y su inolvidable sueño, comenzó a pensar en como habría de comportarse en casa de los Sendoh's, estaba seguro que se sentiría incomodo, que la cercanía del papa de Arashi le causaría confusión y nerviosismo. Se recostó en el sillón de la sala después de darse un agradable baño y sin querer se quedo dormido, pero ya había decidido no asistir a la cena a la que según Arashi estaban invitados, realmente no le parecía una buena idea, solo tenia que inventar alguna excusa para Arashi, y seguramente cuando este lo viera con ropa cómoda y holgada no insistiría. Si, definitivamente tenia que quitarse a como diera lugar ese agrado y aquel inexplicable deseo por el papa de Arashi.

Eran casi las 4 PM y aun no lograba terminar con el postre, estaba un poco apurado, después de todo había tardado mas de lo que había imaginado, se recrimino por no levantarse mas temprano, era obvio que no iba a terminar a tiempo, dejo de regañarse a si mismo mentalmente y mejor decidió apurarse ya no le faltaba mucho, solo faltaba que el Katsudon estuviera listo, y el dulce de papa cuajara, además ni siquiera había escogido lo que se iba a poner para la cena, estaba hecho un lió, y se comenzaba a desesperar, solo rogaba que nadie llegara hasta después de las 5, o la cena no seria tan perfecta como le hubiera gustado, eso le molestaba, algunas ocasiones era perfeccionista y en ese momento sentía como si estuviera dando una cena a los mas importantes socios de su esposo, era ridículo, pero se sentía presionado. Dejo de pensar en tonterías y mejor comenzó con su arreglo personal.

—Hey, Kaede, que haces vestido así, ya tenemos que irnos, seguramente mis padres ya nos están esperando ... – le sorprendió el atuendo de su amigo al verlo.

—Si bueno, de eso quería hablarte, sabes? – se rasco la cabeza y siguió hablando – Surgió algo, al parecer voy a tener un examen mañana de Matemáticas y no he estudiado nada así que prefiero no ir a tu ...

—Tonterías, vas a ir, por que vas a ir, y se acabo me oyes? – le molesto que le cancelara en el ultimo momento, además conocía a Kaede y sabia que no dejaba las cosas para el ultimo momento.

—No puedo, ya te dije que ... – estaba nervioso, no quería ver a Hanamichi.

—No te creo, vamos a tu habitación y busquemos ropa decente y será mejor que te vistas rápido si no quieres que te saque así a la calle.

—Arashi, por favor, no tengo ganas de salir, además es domingo y es tarde, tengo sueño y ...

—NADA, vendrás conmigo y se acabo! – lo llevo hasta su cuarto, saco algo de ropa y espero a que se vistiera pero al ver que este no hacia nada, el mismo se acerco para ponerle la ropa.

—Arashi, no quiero ir! – levanto las manos como barrera un poco molesto.

—Por que no? – Arashi estaba intrigado y llegaría hasta donde fuera necesario para conocer las verdaderas razones de Kaede.

—Por que ya te dije que tengo ...

—Eso no es verdad! – interrumpió a su amigo con la clara intención de conocer la verdad – dime la verdadera razón, que rayos te pasa!

—Bueno, es que yo, me siento un poco raro cuando estoy junto a tu papa – lo admitió un poco acalorado, jugando con sus dedos.

—No entiendo ... quieres decir que te gusta? – la idea le pareció coherente.

—Nnnsi, no lo se, es que estoy confundido... anoche soñé con el y fue un sueño muy, como decirlo ... muy ... – no supo por que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Fue de sexo, en tu sueño tenias sexo con mi papa? – nunca le habían confesado algo así pero no se sentía molesto, solo quería saber mas.

—Sssi – admitió más que nervioso.

—Ah! – se tapo la boca – Jaja, jajajaja – y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—De que te ríes? – se molesto y alarmó al mismo tiempo.

—De ti .. jeje,jajaja – se doblaba de risa.

—No te burles! – alzo un poquito la voz totalmente sorprendido y un poco molesto.

—No me burlo es solo que... es gracioso jeje ...

—Por que?

—Por que no eres el primero!

—Que quieres decir?

—He tenido otros dos amigos y algunas amigas que han sentido lo mismo por mi papa y mi padre, es normal para mi, jeje ...

—Normal, te parece normal, pues a mi no, así que no pienso volver a verlo!

—No va pasar nada, te lo aseguro, es solo un capricho que ya pasara – se calmo para darle mas confianza a su amigo.

—No estoy tan seguro – se cruzo de brazos confundido aun.

—Acaso nunca has tenido un amor platónico?

—Platónico?

—Sí, ya sabes ... un amor imposible, como cuando te enamoras de tu maestra de Francés, o de Sexología.

—No, yo nunca me he enamorado, he sentido atracción por otras personas, incluyendo hombres, pero jamás me he enamorado.

—Pues entonces es "eso".

—Amor platónico.

—Sí!

—Estas seguro?

—Claro que si, anda, vamos! No va a pasar nada, seguramente cuando lo veas de nuevo conviviendo con mi padre, te sentirás diferente con los dos en el mismo lugar ...

—Mmmhh – se froto la barbilla pensativo.

—Vamos Kaede, te aseguro que te hará bien un poco de ambiente familiar, además puedo asegurarte que la comida de mi papa es deliciosa, seguramente te recordara Kanagawa, tu casa y a tus padres, que dices?

—Esta bien, además quiero asegurarme que es que dices es verdad.

—Ya veras que si, Vamos?

—OK.

—Soka!

Por fin había terminado con la cena y se encontraba lavando su bronceado cuerpo con rapidez, cuando para su desgracia escucho el sonido del timbre tres veces, creyó que seria alguno testigo de Jehová y lo ignoro mientras terminaba de enjuagar su cuerpo, pero desafortunadamente este volvió a sonar con mas insistencia que la anterior, por su roja cabeza nunca cruzo la idea de que podría ser alguien de su familia, así que solo se puso la bata al salir del baño y abrió la puerta principal con molestia.

Su cabello chorreaba agua por su rostro y torso, su bata estaba mal amarrada en su cintura y su pecho mojado y bronceado estaba al descubierto, sus mejillas se encontraban rojas a causa del vapor caliente de su reciente baño y la molestia en su rostro desapareció por la sorpresa de ver a dos apuestos jóvenes en su puerta.

—Que rayos quier...! – no pudo continuar con su pregunta pues su sonriente hijo estaba frente a el.

—Hola papi!

—Arashi que hacen aquí? – se cerro la bata de inmediato, le dio un poco de vergüenza su atuendo ante los jóvenes que lo miraban con atención.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero recuerdo que anoche nos invitaron a cenar – mientras Arashi y Hanamichi hablaban Kaede solo miraba a Hanamichi, su imagen le trajo recuerdos de su sueño pero no se sintió incomodo, por lo contrario el panorama le gusto mucho.

—Lo que quise decir, es por que llegaron tan temprano? – aun seguían en la puerta.

—No quedamos de vernos a ninguna hora especifica, por eso llegamos a la hora que se nos dio la gana.

—Pero ...

—Pero no nos vas a dejar pasar?

—OH, es cierto, disculpen, es que me estaba duchando y ustedes llegaron y bueno ...

—Ve a vestirte entonces.

—Si, tienes razón, me da gusto verte Kaede, me alegra que vinieras – inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo, como oriental.

—Mm ... Gracias – hizo una pequeña reverencia con nerviosismo.

—Ahora vuelvo.

—Te esperamos en la sala.

—OK.

Hanamichi corrió a secarse y vestirse, ahora se sentía más presionado, "por que tenían que llegar tan temprano?", la pregunta se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, mientras se secaba sin mucho cuidado.

Instalados en la sala Arashi y Kaede, se quedaron en silencio, Kaede no dejaba de pensar en que Arashi debía tener razón, eso que sentía al ver a Hanamichi tenia que ser algo platónico, tal vez era solo agrado, un caprichito sin importancia, así que decidió actuar como si nada raro pasara, igual que lo hacia en sus clases, en las que ya no se quedaba dormido, como en la preparatoria.

—Tengo razón, siempre hay una primera vez ...

—Que dijiste?

—Que tengo razón, recuerdas, lo que te dije en ..

—OH, si , eso, espero que si.

—Naaah, no debes preocuparte.

Siguieron sentados en sala esperando a que su anfitrión saliera para atenderlos cuando la puerta principal inesperadamente se abrió.

Sendoh entro a su casa con cuidado, tenia ganas de sorprender a Hanamichi pues había llegado media hora antes de lo planeado, pero cuando paso por la Sala su hijo le dio la bienvenida a su hogar.

—Padre, que bien que llegaste, papa aun se esta vistiendo.

—Arashi, hola hijo! Me alegra que vinieras tan temprano – su plan de sorprender a su Hana, se había arruinado, pero era agradable ver a su hijo esperándolo en la sala de su casa, le recordó viejos tiempos.

—Si bueno ... recuerdas a Kaede Rukawa?

—Claro, como olvidarlo – para Akira la simple mención de su nombre le traía malos recuerdos – Es un placer por fin conocerte – extendió su mano, acostumbrado a la forma occidental de saludo.

—Igualmente Señor Sendoh – correspondió el saludo, le pareció mas americano que Oriental por eso no dudo en corresponder su saludo.

—Voy a saludar a Hana, ahora vuelvo – fijo su mirada en dirección a su habitación.

—M-jum – para Arashi sus padres estaban siendo muy malos anfitriones.

—Lo siento, pero quiero sorprenderlo – volteo a mirar a su hijo, pues al escuchar el "M-jum", se sintió juzgado.

—Seguro que lo harás padre, de eso no hay duda – se podía sentir el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

—Arashi! – lo miro reprobante, pero siguió su camino

—Ya ve con el, hombre, que poco aguanta este viejo

—Viejo?

—Mi padre ... a veces parece viejito ...

—Que edad tiene?

—39.

—Y tú papa?

—38.

—Wow, es sorprendente lo jóvenes que son, pero tu papa se ve casi de 25 años – el comentario era la opinión general en los amigos de Arashi.

—Si, por eso lo cuido mucho, te imaginas si saliera solo, el montón de lujuriosos que se le acercarían, incluyéndote! – lo señalo en forma de burla.

—Hey, que te pasa?

—Ups, jeje, perdón! Jeje...

—Hello, love! – se acerco por detrás y lo atrapo por la cintura hablandole en el oido.

—Akira! – se volteo en su abrazo y le dio un corto beso entusiasmado – llegaste mas temprano, que bueno, necesito que me ayudes a poner la mesa y a servir la cena, vamos!

—Ouch, por que yo, que te ayude Arashi, estoy cansadito – hizo un puchero y se quedo recargado en la pared.

—Somos los anfitriones Akira, vamos! – tomo de la mano a su esposo y se lo llevo a la cocina. Akira solo se sentía feliz con el contacto.

Sirvieron la cena entre besos, mimos y caricias, y cuando todos estuvieron sentados en la mesa con Akira en la cabecera, Hanamichi en su lado derecho y Arashi y Kaede en el lado izquierdo, Akira decidió comenzar la charla. No dejaba de sentirse amenazado por Rukawa, por eso le parecio prudente conocerlo.

TBC


	5. Capitulo IV La Cena

PASION DE OTOÑO

CAPITULO IV: La Cena

Comenzaron a comer silenciosamente, al parecer nadie quería iniciar una conversación, el Señor Sendoh tenia demasiadas preguntas rondando en su cabeza para Rukawa pero las estaba organizando para no parecer ni muy molesto con su presencia en su casa o solo como el liberal padre de Arashi.

Sendoh tenia la intención de mostrarse como un hombre serio, tal vez no tradicional, pero responsable y con un gran futuro – aunque podría decirse que ya estaba viviendo el futuro planeado en su juventud – de cualquier forma tenia que establecer algo muy importante en su mesa, en su casa, y con su familia.

Volvería a ser el anterior Akira que era, un padre dedicado, y un esposo atento y amoroso, jamás volvería a descuidar a su Hana, aun se preguntaba como era posible que lo hubiera ignorado por tanto tiempo, confiaba sin dudar en que no volviera a suceder.

—Y dime Rukawa, tus padres son ricos, eres de buena familia? – soltó la pregunta como una bala.

—Akira, por que le preguntas eso?– A Hanamichi le parecio descortés que le preguntara algo tan superficial – no tienes ...

—Papa déjalo, no importa verdad Kaede? – Arashi confiaba en lo bueno que era su mejor amigo al contestar preguntas personales.

—Nnno, yo, bueno si, mi familia es de la alta clase – la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa pero logro contestar con rapidez – Mi padre tiene una compañía de publicidad y siempre le ha ido muy bien, y aunque no es el hombre mas rico de Japón, por lo menos siempre tiene tiempo para su familia – lo ultimo lo dijo a sabiendas de la anterior situación de los Sendoh's, la cual había notado gracias a los pequeños detalles que había captado en las conversaciones entre Hanamichi y Arashi.

—Ja, ja ... – rió con sorpresa –Ya estas enterado he? – le molesto que estuviera tan enterado de su situación familiar, al igual que a Hanamichi, pero Arashi sabia que Kaede poseía la extraña habilidad de leer entre líneas con rapidez, casi nunca fallaba, en realidad nunca.

—Solo le dije lo que sabemos – confeso haber informado un poco a Kaede – hacia mucho tiempo que dejabas solo a ...

—Arashi, no debiste, son problemas que no ... – Hanamichi lo reprendió molesto.

—Esta bien, no te preocupes amor – le tomo una mano con la suya y la llevo a su boca mirándolo a los ojos, mientras le besaba la palma con delicadeza –Ya no volverá a pasar, lo prometo – observo a Arashi y a Kaede con un poco de molestia disfrazada con una sonrisa – Les aseguro que mi anterior comportamiento era por el bien de la empresa, parte del crecimiento de nuestro patrimonio y el legado que dejare para Arashi y nuestros nietos han sido los causantes principales de mis descuidos – Hablo como el gran empresario que era – Admito que no fui el mejor esposo, pero estoy dispuesto a invertir el tiempo necesario para reivindicarme y lograr la unificación de nuestra familia una vez mas – no termino su discurso pues un ruido escandaloso lo distrajo.

—Bravo! – aplaudía burlándose de su padre – Bravo Padre! Ha sido el mejor discurso que he escuchado desde las ultimas elecciones ja, ja, ja ... – le molestaba que tuviera la gran cualidad de convencer con palabras de políticos a sus socios y subordinados, pero lo molesto mas, el que lo intentara con su familia.

—Arashi! ... – lo dijo desilusionado, Hanamichi comenzaba a molestarse con la discusión – No creo que debas burlarte de las intenciones de tu padre, el solo quiere que estemos bien, unidos, no deberías tomarlo a la ligera el ... – nada estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, tenia la certeza de que todo estaba bien pero se había equivocado.

—Tranquilo Amor – una vez mas tomo la mano de su adorado pelirrojo – supongo que al igual que tu, Arashi tiene derecho de reclamarme el tiempo que no le di, pero – miro a su hijo a los ojos – Como tu mismo lo dijiste hijo, Ya eres mayor de edad en todo el planeta y tienes tu propia vida, así que tampoco creo que debas burlarte de mis verdaderas intenciones – dirigió su mirada a su esposo – Yo los amo y deseo su bien estar antes que nada – miro con seriedad a su hijo – y si para que ustedes estén bien, no solo ahora, sino tamben en el futuro o en mi ausencia, debo trabajar, Lo haré – tenia que convencer a su hijo – Y tienes razón en todo lo que me dijiste anoche pero también debes comprender que para mi – se corrigió y apretó la mano de Hanamichi – Para nosotros la vida no ha sido tan fácil, hemos tenido que trabajar duro, Hanamichi y yo no nacimos en una cuna de oro hijo, y en ocasiones debemos hacer sacrificios – Hanamichi estaba mas que preocupado por el comportamiento de sus hombres, pero confiaba en que todo se resolvería en algún momento.

—De cualquier forma yo creo que te has convertido en un hombre muy ambicioso, y "eso" es lo que quiero que corrijas, además esta claro que quiero que le dediques tanto tiempo como te sea posible a Papa, hasta que compenses tu ausencia y descuidos – sonrió convencido ahora de que las palabras de su padre eran ciertas – Créeme que con eso YO estaré mas que bien servido – Le encanto la sonrisa que Hanamichi esbozo al escuchar sus ultimas palabras – estaremos bien te lo aseguro – le guiño un ojo a su papa y este sonrió aliviado.

—Tienes razón una vez mas en lo que respecta a la atención que merece Hanamichi, pero como te lo dije antes, todo lo que hago, lo hago por ustedes – Akira sintió que la tensión en el comedor disminuía y al igual que Hanamichi se sentía mejor.

—Eso espero padre, por el bien de papa y el tuyo – le sonrió a su padre haciéndole saber de esa manera que ya no intervendría más en sus asuntos.

—Créeme! es solo eso – con su ultima oración la discusión termino.

—Esta bien! ahora solo debes demostrarlo – tenia ganas de bromear un poco – te pondré a prueba, te voy a vigilar – se puso el dedo índice bajo el ojo – de eso no tengas duda alguna – Akira sonrió conciente de que debía cumplir su promesa, y deseaba hacerlo.

—OK, tenemos un trato entonces, Yo le dedicare mas tiempo a Hana y tu vas a dejar de tratarme como un "maldito bastardo" ... Así me llamaste cierto?

—Correcto! – asintió sin arrepentirse de su pequeña frase, orgulloso y sonriente.

—Kaede disculpa a estos hombres, pero son padre e hijo y son tan parecidos que cuando comienzan a discutir, nadie puede detenerlos hasta que llegan a un acuerdo – Hanamichi estaba tranquilo ahora que su familia estaba en paz.

—No se preocupe, lo mismo sucede con mi hermano mayor y mi padre – le agradaba intercambiar palabras y miradas con Hanamichi.

—Que bien, felicito a tu familia por arreglar sus diferencias de la mejor forma – el señor Sendoh alabo los métodos de conciliación en la familia de su invitado.

—Gracias Señor Sendoh – por fin hablo después de escuchar aquella larga conversación entre los Sendoh's, admitía para si mismo que se sentía un poco culpable por haber desatado la discusión pero el señor Sendoh comenzó con las preguntas directas y los ánimos de molestar, el solo contesto lo que llego a su boca – y disculpen si fui grosero pero en ocasiones no puedo detener mi lengua – de cualquier forma se disculpo, mas que nada por que Hanamichi parecía muy consternado y preocupado con la situación.

—No te preocupes ahora todo estará bien, cierto? – pregunto mirando a los hombres de su vida, con reprobación por su comportamiento frente a la visita.

—Claro amor! – contesto Akira esperando que su esposo no se hubiera molestado con su tonto comportamiento.

—No hay problema papito! – le sonrió a su papa con cara de niño bueno, comportándose como tal.

—OK! – se levanto entusiasmado con la nueva calma en su mesa – Alguien quiere postre! – y pregunto feliz

—Si! – todos contestaron con gusto de poder probar aquel exquisito dulce tradicional en Japón.

La cena continuo en total armonía y la paz presente en todo momento, y al dar las 8 de la noche Kaede decidió irse a dormir, y de la forma mas cordial y respetuosa se despidió de sus anfitriones, agradecido por la cena.

—Gracias por todo – se inclino respetuosamente al agradecerle la invitación a Hanamichi – Todo estuvo delicioso – decía la verdad, no intentaba solo ser educado.

—Gracias... – sonrió agradecido con el cumplido.

—Seria un buen chef no crees? – como siempre Arashi exageraba las cualidades de su Papa Hana – el mejor!

—Es cierto – miro por un segundo las mejillas enrojecidas del pelirrojo y se sorprendió verdaderamente pues nunca había visto a un hombre de su edad lucir tan ... tan ... no sabia como describir esa sensación que le daba el reflejarse en los cristalinos ojos de aquel hermoso hombre. Tenía un problema, estaba fuertemente atraído por el pelirrojo, ahora lo sabía, no era un simple deseo carnal, no deseaba solamente poseerlo, era algo más que una simple atracción y comenzaba a preocuparse.

—Pues nos retiramos – Kaede ya había salido serio y preocupado – tal vez venga a visitarte en el transcurso de la semana – se dirigió a su papa Hana y le beso la mejilla con cariño – Y espero verte a ti también por lo menos en la noche – se dirigió a su padre y lo reconsideró – pensándolo bien, vendré a cenar cualquier día de la semana y espero que estés aquí, ok? – ese afán de molestar a su padre se había convertido en un vicio en esos últimos días y no se arrepentía de su comportamiento, aunque sabia que muy probablemente le estaba faltando al respeto.

—No es necesario que me mires de esa forma, estaré aquí – lo miro un poco molesto con el comportamiento de su hijo, pero lo entendía, lo que no entendía era que lo tratara de esa forma frente a los extraños y no le gustaba – Siempre serás bienvenido, aunque me saques canas verdes – Todos los presentes rieron y la armonía reino de nuevo en ese calido nido.

Tan pronto Arashi cerro la puerta tras de si, Sendoh rodeo dulcemente a su esposo con su brazo posicionando su mano sobre la espalda del pelirrojo, acariciándolo suavemente maravillando con aquel ronroneo característico en su Hana y con al palma de su mano libre levanto el rostro de su Hana, cerro los ojos al igual que Hanamichi, y se besaron con toda la ternura que se habían demostrado desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor, había sido increíblemente agradable esa primera vez y las siguientes también, pero ahora tenían que recuperar ese tiempo perdido, era necesario para los dos.

Hanamichi se sentía pequeño y tan seguro en los brazos de su Akira, tanto que se consideraba en un mundo de ensueño, deseaba que su cuerpo fuera acariciado por aquel hombre que tantas veces le dio placer desde que cumplió 18 años e involuntariamente al recordar el suceso comenzó a reír, separando así su boca de la de su esposo que con gran deseo besaba.

—De que te ríes? – pregunto extrañado con la reacción de su Hana, el quería ser romántico y cariñoso y solo conseguía que su pelirrojo riera, no entendía la razón – te parecen graciosos mis besos? – pregunto al ver que el pelirrojo seguía riendo.

—Recordaba nuestra primera vez – había sido mucho después de que se convirtieran en pareja, mucho después de que Arashi llegara a sus vidas y mucho después de que vivieran juntos.

—A mi no me parece gracioso – se acerco nuevamente al pelirrojo rodeando su cintura con sus dos manos y besando sus mejillas suavemente.

—Recuerdo que me insististe demasiadas veces y que terminabas enojado cuando yo te decía que no – recordó aquel gesto de frustración en su sonriente novio y no podía dejar de reír – y ... aquella vez que tuve que tirarte de la cama y caíste sobre un pañal sucio de Arashi ja, ja, ja, tenia popo ... y tu trasero ... ja, ja, se ensucio ... ja, ja ... – seguía riendo cada vez mas fuerte inclinándose por las intensas carcajadas hasta que Akira comenzó a reír con el.

Había sido una experiencia grandiosa compartir esos primeros años de Arashi con Akira y guardaba demasiados hermosos recuerdos y otros graciosos también.

Minutos después ambos yacían sentados en el sofá de la sala y muy tranquilos veían en la televisión una película vieja y muy romántica. En una de las escenas la pareja protagónica se besaba con amor y ternura, era un beso de película en Blanco y negro, pero a los hombres que se hallaban abrazados sobre aquel sillón, los insito a besarse, pero con mucho mas amor, pues era real.

En cuestión de segundos, Akira se había posicionado sobre el cuerpo mas pequeño de su esposo, y besaba sus labios con verdadera hambre y amor, desde que lo vio por primera vez – en aquel enfrentamiento en el que el pelirrojo se mostró como un verdadero guerrero, pues lo reto cara a cara – le gusto, le encanto y estaba seguro de que se había enamorado de el a primera vista, en realidad Akira Sendoh creía en el amor a primera vista y en distintas ocasiones le hablaba sobre su experiencia a su único hijo, expresándole en cada una de ellas que el amor había llenado su vida y que si era quien era, era por el amor que Hanamichi le había dado, además del de su hijo.

No había perdido la práctica, Hanamichi lo comprobó pues sintió frío en todo su cuerpo en muy poco tiempo, su Akira era un verdadero mago cuando se trataba de desaparecer cualquier prenda que impidiera sus caricias sobre la piel bronceada de su amor, y más aun cuando se trataba de quitarse su propia ropa. Totalmente desnudos ambos frotaban sus calidos cuerpos sobre el sofá, sin importarles que no estuvieran en su cama.

El roce de las manos de Akira sobre su piel lo hacían estremecer, cada toque de el, le hacía temblar de placer, su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a esas caricias, y a esa boca sobre su piel mientras gemía suavemente con los ojos cerrados y expectante por mas.

Adoraba el cuerpo de su pelirrojo, se conservaba maravillosamente bien, y conservaba ese dorado color en su piel, aquella suave piel que Akira había besado tantas veces pero que aun encontraba espacios que no conocía, y mientras besaba los hombros de su Hana, decidió que ya era hora de pasar a cosas mas intensas.

———————————————————————————————————

Se retiro a su apartamento, pensativo al igual que Kaede, y al bajar del auto, ninguno de los dos se despidió del otro, simplemente entraron a sus respectivos departamentos – en el mismo piso – y no se hablaron más.

Ambos pensaban en cosas serias, Kaede estaba preocupado por sus sentimientos, por su corazón y por su bienestar emocional, deseaba no sentir aquella atracción por el pelirrojo y culpaba a Arashi por haberle presentado a tan increíble ser, sencillamente la atracción física que tenia con el pelirrojo era demasiado intensa, lo sabia, estaba en problemas, pero aun creía que si seguía frecuentándolo, era posible que se acostumbrara a su trato y su presencia y tal vez con el tiempo dejaría de interesarse en el de forma seria. Esperaba que al cabo de unos meses solo sintiera afecto por el pelirrojo como el que sentía por Arashi, por lo que estaba dispuesto a verlo tanto como le fuera posible.

———————————————————————————————————

Arashi por su parte pensaba en que aquellas muestras de poco respeto hacia su padre lo hacían verse como un mal hijo ante los ojos de su pelirrojo papa, lo amaba mucho y no era su deseo lastimarlo, o hacerlo enojar o sufrir, en una ocasión lo hizo sin la menor intención, pero se arrepentía de haber hecho que sus padres se preocuparan por el.

Era de noche y como en una de sus tantas discusiones por cualquier cosa en la que no estaban de acuerdo, Arashi se molesto tanto con su padre que salio de su casa con 17 años muy molesto y aunque Hanamichi intento detenerlo pues era muy tarde y Nueva York era peligroso, este lo ignoró por completo cuando su padre le pidió a su pelirrojo esposo que lo dejara ir, para que comprobara lo difícil que era valerse por si solo en la calle a las 12 de la noche.

————————————————FLASH BACK—————————————

Ya era un poco tarde, mas de las 11 PM, y en un sábado por la noche, mientras su padre trabajaba en uno de sus informes para el equipo de basketball que asistía como director técnico, Arashi como cada sábado llego tarde, después de disfrutar su día con sus amigos en casa de alguno de ellos, divirtiéndose en una gran fiesta.

Arribo entusiasmado y con mil ideas en la cabeza, le habían propuesto un negocio para el cual tenia que hacer una pequeña inversión, pero no tenia el dinero y confiaba plenamente en aquellas personas que le habían explicado lo fácil que seria multiplicar su inversión en cuestión de días, así que presuroso se dirigió al estudio de su padre y le explico su idea.

—No es posible – siguió escribiendo sin mirar a su hijo, muy concentrado en su trabajo.

—Pero... acaso escuchaste lo que te dije? – se desilusiono con la respuesta de su padre pero decidió insistir.

—Si te escuche y Ya te lo dije, No es posible – lo miro por fin si quitarse las gafas.

—Entonces venderé mi auto y ... – se levanto inconforme.

—Haz lo que quieras, Yo no te daré mi dinero para que lo tires a la basura – lo miro un poco molesto, quería darle a entender con ese ultimo comentario que no creía en aquellas personas con las que su hijo había hablado.

—Pero padre, es un buen negocio y te duplicaran el dinero en unos cuantos días, créeme!

—No y se acabo la discusión, ahora por favor déjame solo que tengo que trabajar.

—Demonios! – maldijo y salio en busca de su pelirrojo papa, quería convencerlo de que le ayudara a conseguir el dinero, y por lo regular Hanamichi siempre conseguía sacar cualquier cosa de Akira, pues este solo le negaba el dinero a su hijo.

Escucho la conversación y fue a la habitación que compartía con Hanamichi, ya que en cuestión de minutos Arashi lo había convencido de darle la cantidad que necesitaba, aunque el mismo dinero que Hanamichi le prestaría a Arashi era también de Akira.

—Cuanto necesitas? – pregunto feliz de poder ayudarle a su hijo, al verlo tan entusiasmo y con ganas de valerse por si mismo.

—Me dijeron que solo...

—Yo le dije que no – entro a la habitación y miraba a su hijo seriamente – así que espero que no me contradigas Hanamichi – con la mirada mas autoritaria que tenía estaba dispuesto a imponer su voluntad.

—Akira ... – lo miro con la esperanza de poder ayudar a su hijo – No es mucho o si? – miro a Arashi y este asintió levemente muy serio, su molestia con su padre ahora era visible.

—No lo voy a autorizar y se acabo la discusión, entendido? – los miro serio, y se dio la vuelta.

—Lo siento Arashi-kun, pero tu padre ...

—No es justo, si papa quiere darme el dinero por que no se lo permites, todo lo que ganas también le corresponde aunque solo este en casa, así que el puede hacer con su dinero lo que le venga en gana! – le grito a su padre cuando le dio la espalda.

—Es mi dinero y no quiero perderlo por tu culpa! – le contesto con la misma actitud mirándolo nuevamente.

—Ya te dije que es un buen negocio y que ...

—Solo son charlatanes que engañan a niños estúpidos e inmaduros como tu! – por fin alzo la voz y con su dedo índice señalo a su hijo acusándolo de ser un tonto.

—Akira... – Hanamichi intentaba hacerlo recapacitar, esta discusión se estaba convirtiendo en una guerra de egos pero ninguno de los Sendoh's parecía notarlo – por favor no tienes por que ...

—Si esos idiotas creen que robaran mi dinero solo por que convencieron a un idiota como tu, están muy equivocados! – enfrentaba a su hijo como si fuera un enemigo.

— Si crees lo que dijiste entonces me iré y no volverás a verme – se dio la vuelta, sin esperar una replica pero se detuvo cuando escucho a su padre hablar de nuevo.

—Lo creo, así que puedes irte cuando quieras, la puerta esta abierta – esperaba que se fuera y que horas después regresara arrepentido a disculparse.

—Hablas como si no quisieras volverme a ver – lo dijo esperando alguna señal que le dijera que su padre solo hablaba por que estaba cansado y no tenia ganas de ceder en esta ocasión pero cuando vio que se cruzaba de brazos, entendió que su padre creía realmente lo que había dicho.

—No, Arashi! – se levanto de su cama con la pijama puesta – por favor no te vayas, Akira no permitas que se vaya así, es muy tarde y es peligroso – le rogó a su esposo, pero este no se inmuto esperando la reacción de su hijo.

—Lo siento papa pero si tu esposo cree que soy lo que dice, le demostrare que no es así – volteo a ver a Hanamichi en forma de despedida y les dio la espalda una vez más – Ya vera que puedo valerme por mi mismo, se lo demostrare! – lo grito mientras salía de casa de sus padres, lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escucharan.

—No te vayas por favor... – salio de su habitación para detenerlo pero no pudo.

—Adiós – ignoró los ruegos de su papa y salio de la casa.

—Nooo! – le grito preocupado dispuesto a salir tras el.

—Déjalo que se vaya – Akira lo detuvo y lo atrapo entre sus brazos con fuerza.

—No, Arashi no te vayas, Akira suéltame! ... – pataleo cuando su esposo lo cargo y lo detuvo.

—Déjalo que aprenda a ser un hombre! – lo miro intimidante pero su pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a su hijo, aunque su esposo no lo dejaba salir.

—NO! – comenzó a sollozar, mientras observaba como su hijo salía a toda prisa de su casa, y se subía en el auto que le habían regalado hacia un año – Arashi! No te vayas – grito con lágrimas en sus ojos, soltándose al fin de Akira – Arashi! – grito pero ya no lo alcanzo, corrió sin zapatos hasta donde pudo, pero lo perdió de vista y no tenia la menor idea de a donde había ido – No ... – susurro una ultima vez..

Se detuvo y se hinco en el frió asfalto, sollozando con mas fuerza, tenia un mal presentimiento y no sabia donde lo podía encontrar. De repente sintió los brazos de Akira rodeándolo con suavidad, pero estaba muy molesto con su esposo, había dejado ir a su hijo muy molesto, "¿acaso el muy idiota no sabia que algo malo podría pasarle?", se lo pregunto con la mirada pero su esposo lo miro sin entender y sin deseos de ir tras Arashi, así que sin poderlo evitar desahogo toda su furia en su alto esposo, comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños en el pecho y en la cara, con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, sus lagrimas no lo dejaban ver y su coraje no le permitía pensar con claridad, en ese momento solo sabia que el hombre que lo abrazaba con fuerza para contener sus ya débiles golpes, tenia la culpa de que su hijo se fuera sin decirle a donde, y dejándolo mas preocupado que nunca, sin saber si lo volvería a ver sano.

—Te odio, te odio – intento golpearlo un poco más, pero sus fuerzas disminuyeron debido a su preocupación y se desvaneció en sus brazos, inmerso en su llanto.

—El estará bien, confía en mi, solo necesita madurar, por favor tranquilízate – intentaba calmar a su amor, pero al verlo de esa forma comenzaba a arrepentirse de su actitud con su hijo.

—Es un niño, no tiene que madurar, es mi niño y no quiero que le pase nada! – nuevamente lo miro muy consternado con el abandono de su hijo y con lagrimas en los ojos aun.

—El va a estar bien – le hablaba con suavidad tratando de convencerse de que lo que decía era verdad.

—No te creo, no te creo y si le pasa algo tu serás el culpable! – se soltó violentamente de su esposo y se fue a su habitación, cerro la puerta azotándola con fuerza, y ya no la abrió por esa noche.

Esa noche quería dormir solo, pero no pudo, seguía preocupado por su hijo, y muy molesto con el puercoespín por haber dejado que se fuera, quería buscarlo, pero no sabia donde, no conocía bien la ciudad y estaba seguro de que terminaría perdiéndose, así que opto por llamar a todos los amigos de su hijo, aunque ya era muy tarde, desafortunadamente ninguno de ellos sabia algo de el, Hanamichi solo sabia que su hijo estaba fuera de casa y que algo malo podría pasarle, se había ido muy molesto y sabia que cuando estaba así conducía demasiado rápido y hacia cosas indebidas desde los 14 años, conocía a su hijo y estaba seguro de que le podía pasar algo malo.

Toda la noche se la pasó muerto de preocupación junto al teléfono, pero este nunca sonó y sin poder evitarlo después de muchas horas de angustia y molestia se quedo dormido.

El teléfono nunca sonó por la noche, y cuando despertó busco a su hijo por toda la casa con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero no fue así.

Decidió vestirse y salir a buscarlo aunque tuviera que pedirle ayuda a su esposo, pero mientras se duchaba el teléfono sonó por fin, desafortunadamente no lo escucho con el ruido de la regadera, y cuando termino de bañarse le parecio muy extraño ver a su esposo en el baño, frente a el con una cara de preocupación que hacia años no veía en el.

—Arashi ... – hablo sin saber como decírselo, sabia que Hanamichi lo culparía y en verdad se sentía culpable.

—Arashi llamo, donde esta, dímelo! – se acerco mucho a Akira muy preocupado con el semblante de su esposo

—El esta bien, sufrió un accidente pero ... – Hanamichi se desvaneció en sus brazos, la presión se le bajo y no lo soporto simplemente fue demasiado, afortunadamente Sendoh logro sostenerlo antes de que callera al suelo.

Después de unos segundos por fin despertó, gracias a que Akira insistió hasta que logro mantenerlo conciente, pero aun estaba muy débil, hacia casi 12 horas que no comía nada y sus nervios lo hicieron colapsar.

—Sabes en que hospital esta, puedes llevarme? – le pregunto cuando logro sentarse en la cama y Akira solo pudo asentir, estaba un poco preocupado por su hijo pues aunque había salido ileso de aquel pequeño accidente, – la enfermera que lo llamo le informo que estaba en observación por el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza – sabia que Hanamichi lo culparía y que posiblemente pasaría mucho tiempo para que lo perdonara.

En menos de 20 minutos llegaron, obviamente Hanamichi bajo del auto inmediatamente buscando información sobre su hijo. Llego hasta la habitación de Arashi y tan pronto lo ubico lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras este yacía sentado en la cama del hospital esperando a que alguien fuera por el, había chocado contra un poste después de beber mucho en un Bar donde había podido entrar gracias a que conocía a uno de los guardianes del lugar y ya le había dado de alta.

Solo tenia una herida en la cabeza, se había golpeado la frente con el parabrisas y quedo inconciente por mucho tiempo, llego al hospital gracias a que un buen samaritano había llamado a una ambulancia, para que atendieran al muchacho tonto que había chocado con algo que no se movía.

—Estas bien? – después de unos segundos tomo el rostro de su hijo con sus manos y le pregunto muy consternado lo mismo muchas veces – Arashi, contéstame, que te paso, por que estas aquí, Como paso? – ya estaba tranquilo pero tenia mucha curiosidad.

—Ya tranquilo, papa, estoy bien, te lo prometo, fue solo un accidente – acaricio el rostro de su papa y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo – choque contra un poste y quede inconciente por que bebí demasiado, te juro que estoy bien papito ya no te preocupes – tomo las manos de su papa y las beso mirando sus ojos rojos, hinchados probablemente por haber llorado y por no dormir bien – Perdóname fui un idiota, no quería preocuparte pero – ya no pudo seguir hablando cuando su papito se refugio en su pecho y desahogo su preocupación una vez mas en su pecho – Lo siento, lo siento mucho, de verdad no quería que te preocuparas Yo ... – solo pudo envolverlo con sus brazos y acariciar suavemente su espalda.

—Casi me muero cuando tu padre me dijo que habías tenido un accidente, por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer, no importa lo que tu padre diga, si, por mi – se lo pidió de tal forma que Arashi no le pudo negar nada.

—Te lo prometo, no volveré a irme nunca mas de esa manera, me quedare aunque mi padre no lo quiera, perdóname papito nunca quise lastimarte, Yo ...

—Ya no te disculpes, que también fue culpa de tu padre...

—Si, el tiene la culpa de todo es un ... – aun estaba muy molesto con su padre y lo culpaba de sus desgracias.

—Si claro, Yo tengo la culpa de todo, siempre es así – Ya había entrado a la habitación y había escuchado parte de la conversación – ¿Acaso creen que Yo no me preocupe, ¿que yo no sentí miedo de perderte, que yo no te quiero? – pregunto dolido con su familia, al parecer entre ellos existia un lazo muy fuerte y el no pertenecía a ese circulo de amor y confianza

—Lo siento Akira, tienes razón, es solo que si tu ...

—Discúlpame padre, se que tu solo quieres mi bien – cuando escucho el tono en que su padre hablo por fin fue conciente de lo que había hecho – pero me molesto mucho lo que hiciste y después me sentí traicionado con tu actitud – Ahora entendía a su padre – Tu ya me conoces y se que por eso dejaste que me fuera, supongo que yo quería que fueras tu el que cediera esta vez, como siempre que papa te lo pide y como no lo hiciste, no quise quedarme – se levanto de la cama ya vestido y arrepentido de haber hecho sufrir a sus padres, mas aun a su papito.

—Vamos a casa, Hanamichi no durmió bien y tampoco ha comido nada desde ayer así que los dos tienen que comer y descansar – le parecio bien dejar el asunto en paz y llevo a su familia a casa.

En el camino Hanamichi se quedo dormido en los brazos de su hijo y cuando llegaron a su destino Akira lo llevo a su habitación, y padre e hijo se dedicaron a quitarle los zapatos y a arroparlo en su cama en la posición más cómoda para que descansara bien.

Minutos después ambos fueron a la cocina y decidieron aclarar sus diferencias dispuestos a arreglar todos sus conflictos y desacuerdos mientras comían, haciendo la promesa de no volver a preocupar de esa manera a la persona que más amaban.

No fue difícil que se pusieran de acuerdo, a ninguno de los dos les gusto lastimar al pelirrojo con su comportamiento y ambos se arrepentían. Hablaron el resto del tiempo que Hanamichi durmió y Akira le hizo entender a Arashi que aquel negocio que deseaba hacer no era confiable, le explico que muy posiblemente esos tipos solo querían aprovecharse de su inexperiencia en los negocios para robarle su dinero y Arashi lo creyó. A partir de ese día el joven Sendoh decidió madurar.

————————————FIN DEL FLASH BACK————————————

Resolvió que jamás volvería a faltarle al respeto a ninguno de sus padres en presencia de cualquier persona y si tenia algún problema con su padre lo hablarían a solas, no deseaba perjudicar la imagen de buen hijo que tenía ante Hanamichi comportándose como un malcriado, nunca más. Solo había algo en lo que no había cambiado de parecer, tenia la determinación de no permitir que su padre descuidara nuevamente a su papa por ninguna razón, por que solo en ese caso seria capaz de faltarle al respeto a su progenitor.

———————————————————————————————————

Solo dos días habían pasado desde que aquella charla con su amado pelirrojo y ahora solo podía pensar en el, cada vez que se sentaba en su escritorio y miraba su fotografía no hacia mas que suspirar, no era que no recordara las cualidades de su Hana en los días anteriores o los años que habían pasado, era solo que de alguna manera se había vuelto a enamorar de ese hermoso hombre pelirrojo de edad madura, aquel que lograba hacerlo enloquecer de ternura con sus besos y sus palabras cursis de amor, esas que enviaban miles de choques eléctricos desde su oído pasando por su cuello hasta la parte mas baja de su columna vertebral, logrando siempre los orgasmos mas explosivos sin la necesidad de hacer mas que hablarle dulcemente al oído mientras hacían el amor.

Su meta mas reciente era no solo pasar mas tiempo de calidad con su amado Hanamichi, sino también hacerle el amor por lo menos una vez cada dos o tres día y compartir cualquier sentimiento que floreciera en su interior con aquella persona que siempre los provocaba, la única persona que siempre se entregaba en cuerpo y alma en cada gesto y en cada vez que le decía "Te amo".

Sonrió feliz de saberse amado, nunca solo y siempre exitoso. Se dedico a trabajar para terminar rápido sus labores y así volver a su hogar donde su esposo – ante la ley –

Esperaba ansioso de compartir sus vidas normalmente como solían hacerlo, años atrás.

———————————————————————————————————

Pensó los siguientes 5 días, después de aquella cena y aquella vergonzosa platica con Arashi sobre aquel consejo que su único amigo le dio, y a la mañana siguiente estaba dispuesto a ponerlo en practica, aunque aun no sabia como, tenia la intención de frecuentar al papa de su amigo y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para dejar de sentir esa atracción por el y dejar de soñar que "intimaban" de esa manera tan fogosa.

Visito a su amigo para pedirle alguna clase de consejo para deshacerse de ese sentimiento que lo llenaba cada vez que veía al pelirrojo.

—Estoy en problemas y tu tienes la obligación de ayudarme – sentado en el sillón frente a Arashi, le hablo tan serio como siempre y este sin poderlo evitar comenzó a reír como pocas veces en su vida, cosa que no le hacia la menor gracia a Rukawa.

Seguía riendo cuando alguien conocido toco a la puerta y como no estaba propiamente cerrada, la abrió, asomo la cabeza y les comunico algo importante de manera eficiente.

—Buenas días, Sendoh, Rukawa – inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo sin entrar por completo – que bien que están aquí los dos, por que hay algo que debo decirles, lo siento mucho muchachos pero tenemos demasiadas termitas y cucarachas así que vamos a fumigar todo el edificio, siento mucho los problemas que les causa esta situación pero le recomiendo que se vayan Hoy antes de las 8 PM, pueden dejar sus muebles, solo les recomiendo que se lleven sus objetos personales y no vuelvan hasta dentro de 4 semanas, así que me despido y espero que no decidan mudarse para siempre, hasta luego – y se fue sin mas ni mas.

—Que fue eso? – Arashi pregunto divertido con la intervención del portero del edificio y una idea acudió a su cabeza en cuestión de segundos.

—Tendré que ir a un hotel, quieres compartir la habitación? conozco uno de 5 estrellas y ...

—Claro que no!

—Bueno si no quieres compartir la habitación conmigo en ese caso ...

—Iremos a mi casa, es decir a casa de mis padres – se corrigió – estoy seguro de que no habrá ningún problema si tu te quedas también – sentía especial interés en el bienestar de su amigo y a la vez tenia la inquietud de asegurarse de que su padre realmente cumpliera su promesa, era una forma de presionarlo, con Rukawa en su casa su padre jamás descuidaría a su papito o por lo menos eso quería intentar – Tenemos una habitación de huéspedes.

—Que dijiste?

—Piénsalo Rukawa, es la mejor oportunidad que tienes para convivir con mi papa y acostumbrarte a el, ya sabes a lo que me refiero o no? – Le pico las costillas con el codo y alzo las cejas de forma sugerente – Je, je, je ... – y comenzó a reír como siempre.

—Mm ...

—Quieres pensarlo mientras empacas tus "objetos personales"?

—Si – acepto al fin y se levanto para mudarse a casa de Arashi ese mismo día antes 8 PM.

———————————————————————————————————

TBC


	6. Capitulo V Los Huespedes

PASION DE OTOÑO

CAPITULO V. LOS HUESPEDES.

Como cualquier mañana preparaba el desayuno, silbando su canción favorita, todo volvió a ser como antes. Unas semanas después de su charla con su amor, le modificaron la vida y ahora era más feliz que antes. Con tantas atenciones y cuidados se sentía como si estuviera de luna de miel en su propia casa.

Akira se había vuelto mas atento y por fin había organizado sus tareas en la empresa, delegando tantas responsabilidades en las personas de su confianza como le fue posible, quedando responsable solo de lo mas importante, dándole así mas tiempo para disfrutarlo con su amado esposo, que día a día lo esperaba en casa con una gran sonrisa, feliz de tenerlo mas tiempo a su lado.

Aun usaba su pijama de satín y mientras esperaba a que Akira terminara de ducharse, servia el café con una linda sonrisa, su cabello aun estaba mojado, le encantaban los domingos en los que se quedaban en casa solo para ver la televisión y comer, eran maravillosos esos días, por que además de charlar por horas sobre diferentes temas, aprovechaban su soledad – y el saber que Arashi no los acompañaba – para hacer el amor en cualquier rincón de su casa, el tamaño de su sonrisa no disminuía, pero su rostro se ruborizaba cada vez que recordaba lo mucho que adoraba estar en la compañía de su amado puercoespín.

Pensaba llevar el desayuno a la sala para ver televisión mientras comían, pero antes de poner todo en una charola, las manos de su esposo se deslizaron cariñosas alrededor de su cintura, y sorprendiéndolo gratamente recibió un dulce beso en su cuello, suspiro y se permitió disfrutarlo con los ojos cerrados, soltando lo que tenia en las manos, al sentir que sobre su pijama, la virilidad de su esposo se frotaba contra su trasero, no sabia como lograba excitarlo en segundos sin siquiera intentarlo, pero Akira ya estaba erguido y exigía entrar en su estrecho pasaje a lo que Hanamichi no deseaba negarse.

Sus manos acariciaban sin discreción el cuerpo de su amado pelirrojo, por debajo de la pijama comenzó a frotar sus ahora erectas tetillas, contento con la reacción, las bajo nuevamente y por sobre la ropa apretó con suavidad el endurecido miembro de su esposo, sacándole un delicioso gemido.

Mas excitado de lo posible, no pudo esperar mas para penetrar el dulce pasaje que sabia, lo esperaba con la misma desesperación con la que el deseaba introducirse en el y para no alargar su tortura, con rapidez bajo un poco la pijama de su amado y sus calzoncillos también para de inmediato, introducir su pene en el ano de su esposo.

Lo hizo sin consideración, esperando mas gemidos de su Hanamichi, satisfecho con su forma de expresar su amor y el deseo de hacerlo suyo más de una vez al día.

—AH, Akira – casi grito al sentir la punta de su miembro dentro, pero se acostumbro rápido a aquella irrupción y para invitar a su esposo a entrar mas en el, levanto un poco su trasero, inclinándose sobre la mesa de la cocina, con cuidado de no tirar nada de lo que había sobre ella.

—Te... lastime? – pregunto sin temor y nuevamente embistió al pelirrojo, loco de placer.

—Nno, solo mmh... – cerro los ojos, se mordió los labios moviendo sus caderas, incitando a su esposo a penetrarlo por completo – Continua... Ah!... ah... sssi – las embestidas se sucedieron una tras otra, con menos cuidado, en ese momento no deseaban ser cuidadosos, solo necesitaban pasión pura y desenfrenada.

Sus manos se cerraron sobre sus caderas con más fuerza y embistió el cuerpo de su venerado pelirrojo tantas veces como pudo, hasta que su orgasmo llego al mismo tiempo, como siempre para los dos.

—Ah... mh... – respiraron profundamente después de aquella maravillosa experiencia – fue... increíble – recuperando el aliento Hanamichi intento voltear para besar a su amante.

—Si, estuviste magnifico como siempre – lo beso tiernamente y acomodo la ropa de los dos con cuidado – Te amo.

—Y yo a ti – se volteo por completo esta vez y lo beso nuevamente por un poco más de 5 segundos.

—Se ve delicioso – miro el desayuno, tomo un bocadillo y después levanto el cuerpo de su amado en sus brazos para llevarlo nuevamente a la ducha. Intencionalmente había dejado la llave de la tina abierta, y ahora ya estaba llena y lista para recibirlos a ambos dentro, de donde intentaron salir antes de que el desayuno se enfriara, aun así tuvieron que recalentarlo.

Nuevamente fueron al sillón de la sala. Desayunaron muy acaramelados, compartiendo cada bocado, viendo cualquier película y charlando de cualquier cosa.

Al terminar su desayuno limpiaron lo que ensuciaron y nuevamente se recostaron sobre el sillón, Hanamichi sobre el pecho de Akira respiraba lento y este lo abrazaba acariciando su espalda suavemente, mientras veían cualquier cosa en la televisión.

Atardecía y mientras los enamorados dormitaban sobre el sillón, el timbre de su casa sonaba sin cesar.

—A veces no escuchan – presionaba una y otra vez el timbre de la puerta de la casa, un poco serio – o no quieren abrir – no intentaba excusarse solo decía la verdad y no le daba vergüenza, aunque tenia una ligera idea sobre lo que sus padres podrían estar haciendo y de esa forma les daría tiempo para ponerse decentes.

—Mmh... – aunque no lo parecía, Rukawa estaba un poco nervioso. Estaba a punto de ver nuevamente al otro protagonista de sus últimos sueños húmedos y temía hacer el ridículo en cualquier momento, solo esperaba poder controlarse ante la presencia del pelirrojo y la ausencia de los demás.

Abrazados bajo una manta de lana, los hombres que compartía el sillón, no deseaban recibir visitas y por lo tanto tampoco querían abrir la puerta.

—Quien será? – pregunto el pelinegro de mala gana al sentir que su pelirrojo se levantaba de su calido lecho. Deseaba ignorar el ruido pero se hacia molesto y Hanamichi termino por levantarse de su pecho para abrir la puerta. Sintió frió y le extraño sentirse de esa manera, de alguna forma el calor de su amado lo tranquilizaba y lo hacia feliz.

—Iré a ver – se levanto y se acomodo la pijama blanca que tanto le gustaba.

—No compres nada – apretó la mano del pelirrojo antes de que este lo dejara y la beso, Hanamichi solo le sonrió.

—Que se le ofrece? – abrió sin mirar y hablo antes de abrir.

—Hola precioso! – le sonrió cortés al saludar antes de continuar – Buscamos refugio! – Al ver las maletas tras su hijo y al amigo de este con más maletas, se preocupo.

—Por que, Paso algo malo? – tomo por los hombros a su hijo y lo reviso por completo en busca de heridas o algo feo, después hizo lo mismo con Kaede, quien de inmediato se sonrojo pero no hizo nada.

—Estamos bien papa, es solo que nos invadieron algunas plagas indeseables en el edificio donde vivimos y el encargado nos pidió amablemente que nos hospedáramos en otro lugar, mientras se fumiga el edificio – al ver la expresión de entendimiento en su papa sonrió – Podremos volver en un mes.

—Ah que bien! – contesto emocionado – Bienvenido! – después lo abrazo y le beso la frente con cariño.

—Hana! Por que tardas tanto? – a lo lejos el grito de su esposo le recordó que no estaba solo.

—Tienes compañía he? – la picardía de su risa hizo que las mejillas de su papa enrojecieran.

—Si – bajo la mirada, se sentía como un adolescente enamorado .

—Excelente! Y que dices? Nos podemos quedar? – pregunto sonriente y entusiasmado, esperando un rotundo "Si".

—Claro que si! – les dio el paso y después se dirigió a la sala para contarle sobre la nueva situación a su esposo.

Arashi se adelanto y llego al mismo tiempo con su padre, tomándolo por sorpresa. Kaede se quedo atrás, pero estaba al pendiente de todo.

—Hola padre! – al ver que este se sentaba con una expresión de desconcierto se sintió como un extraño – no te da gusto verme?...

—Que haces aquí? – Su pregunta hizo que Hanamichi lo reprendiera con la mirada, pero para Sendoh era como si le hubieran echado a perder su luna de miel – Te he dicho que siempre que vengas de visita, llames antes de llegar.

—Ya veo – suspiro tragándose una amarga sensación de rechazo, pero su orgullo pudo más y no le importo la bienvenida que su padre no le dio – No importa, de cualquier forma nos quedaremos aquí.

—Que, como que se quedaran aquí, quienes? – pregunto atónito, no entendía que pasaba en su casa.

—Rukawa y Arashi se quedaran aquí, y será mejor que no hagas esos gestos, que son mis invitados – al parecer después de todo Akira si que estaba dolido con aquel trato que su hijo le dio y ahora no quería verlo.

—Se incendió el edificio o que? – pregunto sentado y cruzado de brazos.

—Eso no importa, lo importante es que se quedaran aquí Arashi y Rukawa por un mes! – casi dio un salto de felicidad, definitivamente le encantaba tener la casa llena y ahora que Akira pasaba mas tiempo con el, seria aun mejor de lo que se imaginaba.

—Que! – se ahogo con su saliva – Como que se van a quedar aquí, eso no...

—Akira ya cállate y ayúdales a meter sus maletas, que son muchas – lo miro molesto, de inmediato Sendoh supo que a su Hana le parecio no solo descortés su actitud, sino que después, tendrían una charla no muy amena, y así, con la pena de saberse acompañado en todo momento, se levanto e hizo lo que su adorado pelirrojo le ordeno, ya tendría tiempo para disculparse y compensar su tonta forma de recibir a su hijo en su casa.

—Esta bien – se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba serio y que Rukawa parecía incomodo, así que sonrió una vez para amenizar el ambiente que ya se sentía tenso – Espero que disfruten su estancia aquí, aunque estoy seguro de que así será, no Hana? – lo miro y volvió a sonreírle resignado, a lo que el pelirrojo solo respondió con una mirada reprobatoria.

Respiro profundo y olvido su molestia con su esposo para ponerle atención a su hijo.

—Mientras abriré las ventas de tu habitación y de la de huéspedes – le dio un beso a su hijo en la mejilla y después la bienvenida – Bienvenido mi niño – Arashi le sonrió como siempre feliz – Tu también eres Bienvenido Kaede – le sonrió amable, pero no lo toco y los dejo.

—Gracias – lo dijo quedo y fue por lo que se quedo fuera.

Una vez que los recién llegados fueron a instalarse en casa de los Sendoh, Hanamichi se dirigió a la cocina arrastrando a su esposo con el, deseaba cocinar algo decente para sus invitados y llevo a Akira para que le ayudara, pero este se negó, obviamente el pelirrojo ahora si que estaba enfurecido con su esposo. Primero no le dio una calida bienvenida a su hijo y ahora le negaba una cena digna en familia.

—Por que te comportas así, parece que ya no quieres a tu hijo – pregunto acorralando a su esposo en la cocina, estaba muy molesto y ya no soporto mas sus negativas.

—De que hablas, es solo que no tengo ganas de cocinar, de verdad prefiero que pidamos algo por teléfono, ya veras que no se van a quejar.

—No hablo de eso.

—Entonces de que?

—No te hagas el desentendido – con las manos en la cintura y una mirada acusatoria reprendía a su marido.

—No te entiendo.

—Como te atreves a... Pide mucha comida. Hablaremos en la noche – dio un paso lejos de el, pero después volvió – Y no se te ocurra dormirte! – lo amenazo con un dedo y Sendoh ya no dijo nada, solo suspiro.

Ambos fueron a cambiarse las pijamas que usaban, no eran tan formales todo el tiempo pero la visita inesperada les exigió que se vistieran un poco mas decentes. Minutos después de que los huéspedes se instalaron y la comida llego, los cuatro habitantes se reunieron en el comedor y una vez que todo estuvo servido, solo se dedicaron a comer. Hanamichi no estaba cómodo con la actitud de su esposo, Rukawa no estaba cómodo con la forma en que el Señor Sendoh se estaba comportando y Arashi, estaba dolido con su padre, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez no debió faltarle al respeto pero fue necesario y la mejor recompensa fue la felicidad reflejada en el hermoso rostro de su papa días después, por eso no se arrepentía y jamás lo haría.

—No le vas a pedir una disculpa? – pregunto sin mirar a nadie – perdón, quise decir que si no le vas a ofrecer una disculpa? – Akira sonrió triunfal, creyó que había ganado y que su Hana por fin lo había entendido – Akira?

—Que pasa amor? – pregunto con cara de inocente.

—Hazlo!

—Hacer que?

—Ofrécele una disculpa a tu hijo, tu comportamiento no estuvo bien! – pocas veces lo vio tan molesto, y siempre tenia que ver con Arashi.

—Descuida papa, no necesito que se disculpe – le hablo sin molestia y deseando que el ambiente dejara de estar tan tenso.

—Pero yo solo...

—Esta noche dormirás en el sofá – lo sentencio sin mas y se levanto dispuesto a irse a su habitación, "por que siempre tenia que olvidar a las visitas?", se recrimino y volvió al comedor – Perdón por esto Rukawa pero cuando este tipo – señalo a su esposo – se comporta de esta manera, me dan ganas de divorciarme! – se quedo parado, deseando decir mas, pero su hijo lo interrumpió.

—Papa, no es necesario que...

—Arashi perdóname por mi comportamiento – Akira por fin hablo aunque cabizbajo y Hanamichi lo miro curioso – Yo solo estaba sorprendido y con respecto a lo de hace unos días... no te preocupes, todo esta bien, solo necesito un poco de...

—No se preocupen y si de verdad nuestra presencia aquí les molesta, pues nos vamos y ya. Aunque no lo crean yo aun consideraba esta mi casa pero ya me quedo claro que desde el día que decidí independizarme ya no tengo por que hacerlo, esta es su casa y...

—No Arashi, no digas eso, claro que esta es tu casa! y no importa que te hayas ido o que formes una familia o que nunca vuelvas, esta siempre será tu casa, me oíste? – le tomo la mano y de inmediato lo conforto, realmente se sentía dolido, primero con la actitud de su padre y después, con los problemas que les estaba causando.

—Hanamichi tiene razón, yo soy un Idiota como siempre y no debí... – cruzado de brazos se sentía como una cucaracha.

—No digas eso padre, recuerda que somos humanos y...

—Cometemos errores?

—Si – ambos sonrieron y Hanamichi volvió sentarse en su silla.

—Perdóname hijo, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa y no pude reaccionar de la mejor manera – ya no estaba molesto los dos Sendoh's al fin sonrieron.

—Ya basta de disculpas, bueno, solo falta una – se sentó solo para dirigir su mirada a Rukawa a los ojos y le hablo formalmente – Perdona nuestro comportamiento Kaede, pero no me gusta que mi familia este así, tan incomoda, me da una angustia terrible y ahora que ya todo estaba bien... tuvo que pasar esto! y la verdad es que yo también tengo algo de culpa, Nos perdonas? – Lo miro con una sonrisa indescifrable – logrando que Kaede se sonrojara.

"Solo di que si, di que si Kaede" – pensaba Arashi apretando su tenedor, si decía otra cosa, podría causar otra discusión.

—Claro que si Señor – Arashi saco una bocanada de aire que no sabia que estaba guardando.

—Perfecto! – exclamo Hanamichi y sonrieron mas ligeros.

"Por que tiene que llamarlo Kaede, y por que rayos tiene que ser tan atento con ese niño?" – aunque no lo demostraba en su mente Akira estaba molesto y totalmente lleno de celos por el trato preferencial que recibían esos mocosos – "aun a ese tal Kaede lo trata mejor que a mi, solo espero que no me mande a dormir al sofá" – eso si que le preocupaba a Akira.

Horas después todos se marcharon a sus habitaciones, dispuestos a dormir, pero cuando Akira quiso cruzar la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su pelirrojo esposo, este le bloqueo el camino.

—No me digas que no me has perdonado, pero Arashi ya...

—Tenemos que hablar antes.

—Antes de que?

—Antes de que entres, te recuestes en la cama y te duermas en un segundo! – todavía no se ponía su pijama de nuevo, pero Akira ya se había quitado la camisa.

—Esta bien, déjame entrar y hablaremos, además los "niños" podrían oírnos y seguramente se sentirán mal al escucharnos discutir no crees?

—Esta bien, entra... Pero no te sientes! – lo amenazo con su dedo índice y Akira lo tomo con su mano.

—Ok – después lo rodeo con su brazo libre y le sonrió seductor mientras acercaba sus rostros, con el propósito de besarlo.

—Que haces? – se inclino hacia atrás, no iba a ceder tan rápido – no voy a dejar que me beses hasta que hablemos.

—Mpheroh... – con la mano de Hanamichi en su boca intento replicar.

—Hablemos – se soltó de su esposo y decidió comenzar.

—Ok, será como tu digas – se cruzo de brazos y espero ser reprendido.

—De verdad no te agrada la presencia de Arashi y Kaede aquí?

—No, es decir, claro que sí! – estaba siendo demasiado sincero – lo que quiero decir es que me tomaron por sorpresa y bueno me molesto que nos interrumpieran cuando nos la estábamos pasando tan bien, eso es todo...

—Pero le dijiste cosas muy feas, yo sentí feo y me dieron ganas de darte un buen cabezazo, no olvides que todavía puedo hacer eso... – sus amenazas no cesaban, esto siempre sucedía cuando Akira trataba mal a su hijo.

—Ya lo sé amor, y no quiero eso, pero... – se desespero de repente – Ya perdóname! sé que no tengo ninguna razón para ser tan inmaduro, mas que la de...

—Que?

—Prométeme que no te vas a enojar si te lo digo – le dio vergüenza admitirlo.

—Dímelo y no tengo por que prometerte nada... dímelo si no quieres dormir en el sofá!

—No me gusta que les dediques tanta atención – se cruzo de brazos y miro a todas partes menos a su esposo.

—Atención?

—Si, por que... bueno, me dan un poquito de... celos – cerro los ojos, sabia lo que venia.

—Que, Celos, tienes 15 años o que?

—No me critiques, y acéptalo! – sintió ganas de reír, la actitud infantil de Akira era graciosa.

—Aceptar que?

—Que te gusta darme celos con el niño "ese" – se acerco nuevamente y le hablo bajito.

—Con Tu hijo? – se alarmo.

—No... con Rukawa!... aunque pensándolo bien, también con Arashi – se froto la barbilla pensativo, simulando seriedad.

—Estas loco! – no pudo evitar alzar la voz, lo que decía su esposo era una atrocidad.

—No grites! – reacciono como lo esperaba.

—Arrrgh! – respiro profundo y se dedico a entender la actitud de su esposo.

—No te enojes, soy celoso y tu lo sabes – alzo los hombros, no era una justificación, solo un defecto que hacia mucho, no demostraba.

—Es que no tienes razón.

—Eso es lo que tu crees.

—Es que tu estas loco!

—Si, loco por ti – abrazo a su pelirrojo y lo alzo un poco – por tus besos, por tu cuerpo – y comenzó a besarlo por todas partes – por tu trasero de seda – lo apretó confianzudo, esperando la reacción que obtuvo.

—Akira! – nuevamente se soltó y al mirar a su esposo sin camisa, un pensamiento nada casto paso por su mente – Me prometes que ya no vas a tratar a los niños como lo hiciste en la cena.

—Claro que lo prometo, ya veras que seré el mejor padre y no solo el mejor esposo y empresario y... – contaba con sus dedos sus cualidades.

—Si, ya se "el mejor amante" – lo dijo como si fuera un chiste, aquella letanía lo hacia reír.

—Ahora si puedo dormir contigo, ya me perdonaste? – pregunto como niño bueno.

—Esta bien – se lo dijo con seriedad aunque le costaba mucho mantener esa pose de hombre serio y estricto con su amado puercoespín – Pero si vuelves a reincidir, no dormiré contigo en una semana, me escuchaste?

—Ja, ja, esta bien, Jefecito, te prometo que seré un niño bueno de ahora en adelante, además ya lo estaba cumpliendo, no?

—Si, pero si lo vuelmmhh – su boca fue tapada por la de Akira y esta vez ya no quiso rechazarlo.

——————————

TBC


	7. Capitulo VI La segunda Vez

PASION DE OTOÑO

N/A: Hola de nuevo, después de los ánimos que unas chicas preciosas me dieron para continuar este fic, por fin pude hacerlo de nuevo, espero que les guste el desarrollo, porque tengo que ir lento.

CAPITULO VI. LA SEGUNDA VEZ.

La noche paso rápido para los inquilinos y los dueños de la casa, los jóvenes tenían que dormir pues al igual que para Sendoh, el siguiente era un día hábil y era necesario que todos cumplieran con sus obligaciones Matutinas y Vespertinas.

Hanamichi por su parte tenía otras obligaciones, como limpiar su casa con la ayuda de su sirvienta y buena amiga Maria, una mujer de 41 años edad con familia que trabaja de 8 a 5 en su casa o hasta que la cena estuviera lista, limpiando y acompañando a Hanamichi de compras siempre y cuando fuera en días hábiles, es decir, de lunes a viernes.

Fue poco convencional la forma en que se conocieron pero gracias a eso Maria tenia como alimentar a sus hijos mas pequeños y aunque al ser una mujer latina y por naturaleza conservadora, al principio sintió cierto rechazo hacia la familia que le dio trabajo, con el paso del tiempo termino encariñándose con Hanamichi, Arashi y hasta con el Señor Sendoh, aunque últimamente no lo soportaba pues ella conocía la situación en la que sus patrones se encontraban y obviamente apoyaba al pelirrojo al cien por ciento.

Era viuda, y había llegado a los Estados Unidos de manera ilegal al igual que su esposo y su hermano menor. Gracias a su arduo trabajo y al de su esposo lograron tener un lugar para vivir y hasta lograron traer a toda la familia al país de los sueños donde esperaban conseguir la residencia en poco tiempo, desafortunadamente su esposo fue asesinado por un norteamericano racista, el tipo detestaba a los mexicanos ilegales y cuando se cruzo en su camino no tuvo suerte pues el nazi estaba armado y al encontrarlo de noche en una calle peligrosa, lo mato al reconocerlo como un odiado intruso en su país. Lo buscaron por días, hasta que gracias a un buen policía la señora Maria y su familia supieron que su esposo y padre de familia había muerto a causa de un crimen racial. La familia entera lloro su pena por días, pero se mantuvieron en la ciudad de los Ángeles por unos años mas, hasta que tuvieron que huir gracias a las nuevas leyes, por lo que tomaron todo lo que tenían y llegaron milagrosamente a la ciudad de Nueva York.

No tenían trabajo, y su hermano salía todos los días a conseguir lo que podía en cualquier lugar para alimentar a su hermana y sus pequeños sobrinos, pero nunca era suficiente, además de que aunque ya era mayor todavía no cumplía los 18. Un día muy frustrado con su situación, se cubrió la cara con unas pantimedias rotas que encontró en un basurero y asalto a una pareja de altos hombres que parecían tener mucho dinero pues junto con un pequeño de 10 años salían de una tienda de juguetes muy cargados. Se acerco a ellos y con una navaja amenazo a los adultos al tomar al pequeño como rehén.

El pelirrojo se asusto mucho y le rogó que soltara a su hijo además de que le exigió al otro hombre que lo acompañaba que le diera todo el dinero que tenia en la cartera, este obedeció de inmediato y el joven ladrón soltó al pequeño bruscamente, tirándolo al suelo en su empeño por salir ileso y con dinero de aquel estacionamiento.

Pero el mas alto no se conformo con la situación y salio corriendo tras el ladronzuelo que le robo lo que con tanto trabajo y entrenamiento estaba logrando. Lo alcanzo sin hacer caso a los llamados del pelirrojo quien resignado con la situación le puso toda su atención a su hijo que aun parecía estar muy asustado.

El pelinegro corrió tras su dinero y no se detuvo hasta que lo alcanzo en un callejón sin salida. Frente a frente, el chico se sintió acorralado, aun tenia su navaja pero el tipo que lo enfrentaba era muy alto y parecía ser muy fuerte, tenia miedo de perderlo todo, mas aun su libertad. Respiro profundamente al ver que aquel hombre se acercaba a el, y decidió soltar la navaja además de tirar al suelo el dinero que le había robado. Se quito lo que cubría su rostro sin importarle que mostraba no solo su sudor debido a la persecución sino también sus lágrimas de impotencia al no poder hacer nada para obtener ese dinero.

Sendoh se sorprendió al verlo de esa manera, era un jovencito que no parecía ser una mala persona, así que antes de tomar su dinero se acerco a el y le pregunto la razón de sus lagrimas, el joven ladronzuelo se desplomo en el suelo y entre su estruendoso llanto y los espasmos que lo asaltaban de vez en cuando, le contó su historia, sobre su familia y su necesidad de un trabajo de verdad.

Akira se conmovió de inmediato, y le pidió al sorprendido chico que volviera con el a su auto, que lo llevaría a su casa y que le daría trabajo a toda su familia además de que intentaría a toda costa y con la ayuda de algunos de sus nuevos contactos de la universidad legalizar su estancia en el país. Aquel joven llamado Sergio, le agradeció con más lágrimas su ofrecimiento y lo acepto de inmediato, confió en el hombre que le daba la mano y este cumplió su promesa.

Al día siguiente todos se conocieron, y simpatizaron los pequeños hijos de Maria con Arashi que aunque no hablaban el mismo idioma lograron comunicarse jugando y se divirtieron como nunca. De inmediato Sergio y Maria ocuparon puestos como parte de la servidumbre en la nueva casa de los Sendoh y aunque al principio ambos se sentían raros en un familia tan poco convencional se acostumbraron a ellos, pues eran muy amables y con el tiempo se tomaron un reciproco cariño. Y después de casi 12 años de servicio ellos aun laboraban en la casa de las únicas personas que les dieron la mano, y gracias a ese generoso sueldo podían darles los estudios universitarios a los hijos de Maria y los de Sergio.

A la hora del desayuno solo Arashi y Hanamichi compartieron el café pues Sendoh ya se había marchado a su oficina y a su joven hijo se le hacia tarde para llegar a su clases, que al contrario de Kaede, esa mañana sí tenía que llegar antes de las 8 a.m. a la primera clase que se le ocurrió tomar, solo por que muchas chicas bonitas que quería conocer estaban en ella.

Rukawa se levanto tarde como siempre que podía, y ese lunes en especial le fue posible descansar hasta tarde después de su pequeña mudanza, pero no contaba con que a las 11 de la mañana encontraría a Hanamichi charlando con Maria de todo y de nada en especial, pero muy feliz en la cocina de su casa.

Se levanto como si estuviera en su casa, con pijama y sin peinarse – aunque en realidad eso no tenia caso – y se presento ante los habitantes de la no tan pequeña cocina con los ojos no muy abiertos.

—Buenos Días Rukawa – primero se dirigió a su inquilino y después a la sirvienta – Maria, te presento al mejor amigo de mi hijo, se que lo querías conocer y aquí lo tienes!

—Buenos Días joven Rukawa – a Maria le parecio un niño rico y por esa razón lo saludo de esa manera, y hasta se inclino un poco imitando a los japoneses, desde que llego a esa casa había adoptado algunas costumbres de sus patrones y ya no le era difícil de recordar inclinarse ante un japonés, pues también lo hacia frente a Youhei Mito y su familia cuando iban de visita.

—Mmm...? – se tallo los ojos como niño pequeño y al recordar donde se encontraba y observar quien estaba frente a ellos, se sintió un poco ridículo a esa hora y con pijama, así que después de balbucear los buenos días volvió a su habitación excusándose antes de irse.

—Es muy alto! – sorprendida con la altura de otro japonés en casa de sus patrones, Maria no se quedo callada y expreso su opinión con toda confianza frente a su amigo y patrón.

—Si, esta casi igual que Arashi, je, je – sonrió feliz en su primer día con la casa técnicamente llena – A veces me siento como un enanito en su presencia, y mas cuando están ellos y Akira de pie, en el mismo lugar que yo, ja, ja – siguió riendo feliz, bebiendo su te verde.

—Huy señor, pues si usted se siente como un enano, yo soy una pulga en presencia de todos, ja, ja... – la amiga-cocinera-sirvienta, reía feliz con el comentario de su patrón y el suyo.

—Maria!...ja, ja... – Hanamichi reía con ella, jamás había estado tan feliz, por lo menos no desde que Arashi aun vivía en su casa con su esposo y todos convivan como una familia relativamente normal.

Kaede tenia clases en dos horas mas, así que quitándose del pensamiento al bello pelirrojo de su mente, se dio una super ducha para después irse a la universidad. Cuando salía de casa de los Sendoh nuevamente una voz ya familiar lo detuvo en su trayecto.

—No vas a desayunar o almorzar, ya se que es un poco tarde pero de verdad no tienes hambre?

—Ee... ss-yo, mmh... – no sabia que contestar, mirando el rostro amable de su anfitrión se sentía cohibido y nervioso, hasta podía asegurar que sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero esperaba que el pelirrojo no se diera cuenta.

—No te sientas comprometido, si no tienes hambre no tienes por que... – su mirada le indicaba que su comportamiento le sabia a rechazo y ese no era el caso.

—Si tengo! – con un entusiasmo raro en el, casi lo grito.

—Ah... – le sorprendió su repentina exaltación – Ok, en ese caso vamos a la cocina y en un minuto te daré un buen desayuno.

—No quiero molestar, con un poco de cereal y café será suficiente.

—No es molestia... además ¿que es eso de "desayunar solo cereal y café", sabias que el desayuno es la comida mas importante del día? – le hablo como todo un profesional en el asunto.

—Si, es lo que mi madre me decía todos los días – recordó la preocupación diaria de su madre y sin querer por primera vez desde que estaba viviendo solo en los Estados Unidos, la hecho de menos.

—Bueno, ya es un poco tarde y puedes comer algo mas sustancioso, ven y ya veras que lo que Maria me enseño a hacer es delicioso, espero que no te caiga pesado – era como cualquier humano preocupado por otro, pero para Rukawa esto era interés personal, aunque de eso no había nada por parte de Hanamichi.

—No lo creo, tengo un buen estomago – no estaba funcionando el plan de Arashi, cada vez se sentía mas enamorado del pelirrojo, aunque eso aun no lo sabia y el susodicho ni siquiera se sentía atraído por la galanura de joven amigo de su hijo.

Llegaron a la cocina y Kaede no sabia que preguntar o que decir, estar en silencio con el pelirrojo no le era tan fácil y a cada segundo se ponía mas nervioso. Pero que se le pregunta a un hombre casado felizmente, – por lo ultimo que vio – de casi 40 años de edad, un adorable amo de casa y una persona fácil de decepcionar con comentarios estúpidos. No quería volver a llamarlo "torpe" en su segunda platica oficial a solas, eso seria desagradable hasta para el, pero había algo en aquel delicioso hombre que lo hacia dudar de su autocontrol, de su comportamiento y de si podría guardar la compostura en todo momento.

—No los hechas de menos? – al verlo pensativo se decidió a preguntar, sabia que no podía convertirse en parte de su familia en cuestión de días, pero deseaba hacerlo sentir como en casa.

—A quienes? – no pensaba en su familia ni por casualidad.

En sus primeros días en América el pelirrojo hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que algún compatriota lo acogiera en su casa y le mostrara la ciudad, pero no fue así, cuando el llego a los Estados Unidos – después de que Akira fue seleccionado para el equipo de Nueva York – tuvo que acostumbrarse a todo en el nuevo mundo en que ahora viviría, al igual que su pequeña familia y fue difícil, mas de lo que esperaba por que se sentía solo, a sus 21 años seguía siendo un jovencito inexperto en una gran ciudad con un niño chiquito y un novio solo un año mayor.

—A tus padres, a tus hermanos... a tu familia, no me digas que no, puedo ver que te sientes solo o tal vez me equivoco... – sonrió sintiéndose como un verdadero entrometido, pero sentía la suficiente confianza para comportarse de esa manera, además de que su interés era genuino.

—Oh, oh si, claro que los extraño y mucho – en parte era verdad.

—Puedes llamarlos cuando quieras, no te preocupes por la cuenta de teléfono, hay ocasiones en las que hablo por horas con Youhei y Akira nunca me ha pedido que hable menos je, je, je... – la suave risa del pelirrojo no distrajo el raro sentimiento que Rukawa sintió al pensar en aquella otra persona de la que su anfitrión le hablo.

—Youhei? – por un momento se sintió celoso, aunque después se reprocho el sentimiento, no podía ser posesivo con un alguien casado, o si?

—Si, Youhei Mito es un gran amigo desde mi infancia, es como mi hermano mayor, siempre me ha apoyado en todo momento aunque estemos lejos – hasta ese momento recordó que Arashi solía hablar de vez en cuando de dos tíos y uno de ellos era Youhei Mito.

—Amigo. Que bien. – sin querer suspiro, sintiendo un poco de alivio al saber que solo era un amigo y no un pretendiente, ya que sabia de la existencia de un tal Hanagata, o "tío Toru" como cariñosamente Arashi lo llamaba al mencionarlo en algunas de sus charlas al igual que al "tío You".

—A que hora volverás?

—A que te refieres? – se le hacia tan raro poder hablarle de "tu".

—Después de la escuela, a que hora volverás, por que... ¿sí vas a volver o no?

—Oh, si, claro, yo creo que a las 6:30, como siempre... – contesto naturalmente sin pensar en las consecuencias de su respuesta.

—Perfecto, entonces a esa hora cenaremos – sentencio sin preguntar, sonriente y alegre.

—Cenaremos? – sonaba como un buen plan.

—Si, solo seremos tu y yo, Akira me aviso que no volverá hasta las 10 y Arashi... bueno no tengo la menor idea de lo que Arashi planea hacer, y tampoco me quiso decir cuando le pregunte.

—Ya veo – termino su desayuno escuchando algunas historias sobre Arashi sin decir mucho hasta que fue hora de irse a la Universidad.

La despedida fue muy rara, pues el pelirrojo lo acompaño hasta la puerta y desde ahí le dijo adiós ondeando su mano y sonriéndole amablemente, era como una madre despidiendo a su hijo cuando se va a la escuela o como una esposa que se despide de su marido cuando este se va a trabajar, lo segundo le gusto mas, y se imagino en segundos una vida con el, solo le falto darle un beso en la boca para parecer una pareja normal, con la diferencia de que eran dos hombres y uno de ellos era 16 años mayor que el otro.

Suspiro al alejarse y subir a su auto, eran solo tonterías lo que pensaba y soñaba en los últimos días, pero esperaba pronto acostumbrarse a su situación, y cambiar su forma de ver al pelirrojo por su propio bien.

Hanamichi se quedo solo como siempre, suspiro cuando Kaede se fue, y se dedico a limpiar lo que su huésped había ensuciado. Maria se había ido hacia una hora, casi después de que Kaede se presento sorpresivamente en la cocina, no tenían mucho que hacer, solo se dedicaron a limpiar un poco y fueron de compras desde muy temprano, para después cocinar el desayuno, y la comida o cena.

Así que el esposo de Sendoh – como todos los días, desde que su hijo se mudo – pasaría entre 6 y 10 horas solo en la comodidad de su casa, planeando que cocinar al día siguiente y lavando ropa. No era una rutina tan aburrida, Hanamichi se sentía bien en su casa sin salir mucho, aunque tenia algunos conocidos su verdadero y único amigo en la ciudad era Toru, pero no podía llamarlo y tenerlo a su disposición solo por que si, sonrió al recordarlo, era un buen tipo, sentía lastima cuando recordaba la terrible esposa que le toco. Una alta pelirroja, ex modelo fue la única persona que llamo la atención de su amigo, desafortunadamente ella solo buscaba dinero del basketbolista profesional, y aunque le dio dos lindos niños y una hermosa niña, nunca fueron realmente felices y por consecuencia su divorcio al cabo de algunos años de infelicidad al fin se consumo.

Toru Hanagata siempre fue el mas grande rival de Sendoh desde la preparatoria, y no solo en el Básquetbol como Sinichi Maki o Kenji Fujima, sino también en el amor, pues desde que el ex jugador de Shoyo conoció de la misma manera que Sendoh a Hanamichi Sakuragi, también busco la forma de enamorarlo, pero no lo logro, en eso Akira siempre tuvo mas posibilidades, y aunque aquel adolescente de lentes se esforzó al máximo por conquistar el corazón del pelirrojo, Sendoh lo supero por mucho. Solo pudo aceptar su derrota cuando Hanamichi acepto vivir con Sendoh, aunque su corazón se rompió. Suspiraba con cierta culpa al recordar la infelicidad de su amigo, era una buena persona, un buen hombre y merecía lo mejor. Hanamichi esperaba que en el futuro su buen amigo Hanagata conociera al amor de su vida y que fuera feliz.

Rukawa salio de casa de su amigo un poco nervioso, pensaba en aquel plan para mas tarde, eso de cenar a solas con uno de sus anfitriones, para ser mas exactos con el ultimo protagonista de sus sueños húmedos, no parecía ser una buena idea, aun así no podía rechazarlo, no quería ser descortés con el pelirrojo y dejarlo cenar solo. Al pensarlo mejor le parecio una buena idea, con la charla que tuvieron en la "mañana" logro sentirse menos cohibido cerca de Hanamichi y esperaba en unos días mas sentirse en total confianza en su presencia para de esa forma, asimilar el hecho de que era imposible que el papa de su mejor y único amigo, se interesara en su joven persona.

Lo que no podía entender era que Arashi al aparentar ser el mejor de los hijos, pasara tanto tiempo lejos de Hanamichi, presumía de ser muy considerado pero al parecer no era tan atento como le hacia pensar al mundo entero, eso no le gusto tanto y le dieron ganas de reprenderlo, estaba decidido a que mas tarde lo haría.

Tan pronto terminaron sus únicas dos clases del día, decidió relajarse un rato en la cafetería de la universidad, estudiando un poco para su próximo examen, por lo menos al concentrarse en sus estudios podía dejar de lado en sus pensamientos al dulce pelirrojo que le preparo el desayuno.

Desafortunadamente al llegar la hora del entrenamiento, le avisaron que se suspendería por ese día, al parecer el profesor y el director técnico de la selección se habían ausentado y les permitieron a los integrantes del equipo tomarse el día libre, cosa que no le gusto mucho a Rukawa, por que ahora tendría que regresar mas temprano a casa, eran casi las 3 y había quedado de llegar después de las 6 de la tarde a casa de los Sendoh's.

Realmente no sabia que hacer, así que se puso a entrenar por su cuenta por mas de una hora, pero se aburrió pronto y decidió irse a su nueva residencia para descansar y utilizar aquel gimnasio que Arashi le había mostrado en su casa, el cual podía usar cuando se le diera la gana.

Ese día tardo mas de lo usual, termino de limpiar a la misma hora, pero la cena quedo pendiente, y antes de las 4 se puso a cocinar algo típico japonés y delicioso para compartirlo con Kaede, el amigo de su hijo.

Lo consideraba un muy buen muchacho, hasta ese momento no había mostrado ningún gesto de desagrado por su pequeña familia y parecía ser un buen amigo para Arashi, mas que nada por que no se dejaba influenciar por cualquiera y menos por un Sendoh Júnior.

Se preguntaba si tenia novia, era obvio que si, era un joven demasiado apuesto como para estar solo todo el tiempo y por mas dedicado que fuera a sus estudios, no podría ser un chico célibe a su edad, "seguro tiene sexo todos los días", se sonrojo al pensar en eso, por que habría de importarle tal cosa, era solo asunto de Rukawa y nadie mas, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se burlo de si mismo, analizando sus pensamientos para saber si en aquel impuro pensamiento se encontraba algún sentimiento oculto.

Desde que Youhei había leído un libro de psicología, le aconsejaba a Hanamichi analizar en todo momento sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, no lo había hecho nunca pues temía sentirse mas solo y poca cosa para Akira, pero ahora estaba feliz, una semana de reconciliación lograron que recuperara su mas radiante sonrisa y su autoestima por completo.

Nuevamente recordó el tema que lo aquejaba, y llego a la conclusión de que si pensó en que Rukawa tenia sexo todos los días, era simplemente por que era un joven muy apuesto, y eso era mas que suficiente para que alguien así en Norte América tuviera chicas de todas clases dispuestas a todo con el, "espero que no sea promiscuo y que no traiga chicas a mi casa", ese nuevo pensamiento tampoco le gusto, y llego a la nueva conclusión de que se estaba entrometiendo mucho en la vida de un chico que no conocía, "seré siempre así con todos las personas que conozco?", un pensamiento le llevo a otro y una conclusión a otra, así que al finalizar la tarea mas importante del día, es decir, cocinar una rica y abundante cena para su familia y su huésped, decidió hacer un poco de ejercicio para despejar su mente por un momento.

Entro a la casa con su propio juego de llaves, el mismo Hanamichi se lo dio antes de que se fuera a la universidad y se dirigió a su habitación para dejar sus cosas. Una vez que se vistió con algo mas cómodo para hacer ejercicio entro al gimnasio de la casa de su amigo.

Lo que vio al introducirse en aquella amplia habitación, capto su atención de inmediato, no solo le gusto sino que se sintió nuevamente emocionado físicamente al ver al pelirrojo haciendo aeróbicos. Eran sensuales sus movimientos, cantaba una canción con unos audífonos pegados a sus orejas, mientras se movía de un lado a otro, con una de esas rutinas que seguía por televisión.

Ya estaba terminando, solo le faltaban algunas flexiones, y aun no se percataba de la presencia de alguien mas en su espacio. Se quito sus audífonos y continuo con sus ejercicios como si nadie estuviera parado en la puerta de la habitación, mientras se doblaba hacia al frente por completo con las piernas abiertas, tocando la punta de su pie izquierdo con su mano derecha y después la punta de su pie derecho con la mano izquierda en cinco ocasiones mas.

El espectáculo era maravilloso, jamás pensó ver al pelirrojo en esa posición, con su lindo trasero totalmente expuesto aunque cubierto solo por un pantaloncillo de licra blanco, corto y ceñido agradablemente a su perfecto cuerpo como una segunda piel, y claro, como todo buen adolescente "maduro" no tuvo reparo en notar que debajo de aquella ligera ropa, el pelirrojo no usaba nada. La boca se le lleno de saliva, y sin ninguna vergüenza se cruzo de brazos recargado sobre la puerta abierta de la habitación, para observar perfectamente al hombre que se ejercitaba de espaldas a él inocentemente en el pequeño gimnasio.

Eran casi las 5 de la tarde, y estaba apunto de terminar con su rutina de ejercicios diarios, cuando decidió trotar un poco para que los latidos de su corazón se normalizaran. Se dirigió hacia la caminadora, pero cuando al fin observo al pelinegro recargado en la puerta no pudo evitar asustarse emitiendo un pequeño gemido ahogado, razón por la cual dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás con una mano sobre su corazón sobresaltado, desafortunadamente piso una pequeña pesa redonda, situación que le hizo perder el equilibrio por completo cuando el cilíndrico objeto rodó bajo su pie y se resbalo hacia atrás.

Temiendo lo inevitable – un buen golpe o aterrizar sobre su trasero – cerro los ojos, esperando una caída terrible, pero nunca toco el suelo, pues galantemente el visitante logro llegar a tiempo a su lado y con sus brazos lo sostuvo antes de caer.

—Ah! – no pudo evitar gritar al creer que sufriría una aparatosa caída, pero segundos después, al sentir que unos brazos lo sostenían suavemente abrió los ojos al fin – Ru...kawa...

—Te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupado mirándolo hacia abajo, sin darse cuenta de que una vez mas el pelirrojo estaba entre sus brazos, y que lo miraba como su única salvación, totalmente agradecido.

—Si, gracias – sonrió tranquilo, sin moverse.

—No quise asustarte – lo miraba serio pero sus ojos brillaban como nunca, dedicaba su completa atención a cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos, el pelirrojo aun sonreía agradecido pero Rukawa ya estaba conciente de que en su brazos su amor platónico descansaba tranquilo.

—No te preocupes – la mano izquierda de Rukawa lo sostenía por la espalda y su mano derecha por la cintura y su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo, tanto que por fin se dio cuenta de que su mano izquierda ahora descansaba sobre el pecho del niño zorro, y sin querer se sonrojo – Estoy bien.

Intento incorporarse por completo, pero cuando lo intento, dio un paso hacia atrás y nuevamente resbalo. Kaede estaba muy cerca y esta vez lo abrazo completamente, con mas fuerza, haciendo que la cabeza de su anfitrión descansara totalmente sobre su hombro izquierdo. Hanamichi al igual que Rukawa se abrazo por completo a el, solo para no caer.

—Do'hao... – no pudo evitarlo, la palabrita salio de su boca, el pelirrojo lo escucho pues sus labios estaban muy cerca de su oído, pero sonreía sin notarlo, al contrario de Hanamichi.

—Dijiste que ya no me llamarías así – se separo un poco y Rukawa pudo ver en su rostro aun sonrojado, el gesto de un gracioso puchero que maravillosamente se dibujo en el.

—Lo siento – su sonrisa se desvaneció, dijo algo que no deseaba y dejo de sentir la atmósfera de ensueño que los envolvió por unos segundos.

—Mmh... – gruño un poco molesto, con una mueca graciosa, pero aun estaba envuelto en los brazos del niño con mirada de zorro.

Después de algunos segundos de tenerlo en sus brazos por segunda vez, fue conciente de que ya era hora de soltarlo, así que, aun avergonzado con el pelirrojo por haberlo insultado sin realmente desearlo por segunda vez, lo levanto con cuidado y lo llevo un poco lejos de aquellas pesas asesinas. El pelirrojo se dejo llevar y cuando creyó que ya estaba lejos del peligro, lo soltó con cuidado y espero a que Hanamichi le dijera algo.

—Gracias otra vez, por no dejarme caer – se cruzo de brazos y su mueca de agradecimiento cambio a una de desaprobación – pero será mejor que dejes de insultarme, yo no te he hecho nada y no creo que...

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención, solo un reflejo... – tuvo que interrumpirlo, deseaba desesperadamente disculparse.

—"Reflejo"?

—A...si bueno...

—Como puede ser un reflejo llamarle a una persona que comete una pequeña torpeza, "Do'hao"? – pregunto un poco molesto y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Es que yo, bueno... – se puso nervioso, no sabia que decir – lo que pasa... es que... – al verlo en ese estado de confusión e intranquilidad, le parecio gracioso y no pudo evitar reírse – cuando... siempre que... – no lograba armar una oración completa.

—Ja, ja, te vez muy gracioso "así" je, je...

—"Así"?

—Si, ja, ja, nervioso y sin saber que decir, ja, ja, no importa, ya te disculpaste y yo ya te perdone... tienes hambre? – cambio el tema de repente.

—Hambre?... creo que si – sus mejillas estaban rojas, aun no entendía lo que pasaba, solo quería que su tortura terminara.

—Esta bien, me duchare y después cenaremos juntos, te parece? – le sonrió tan gentil como desde que lo conoció.

—Claro – asintió como soldadito sin mirarlo y el pelirrojo por fin salio del lugar, divertido con la escena.

Cuando se quedo completamente solo en el pequeño gimnasio, respiro mas tranquilo pero molesto consigo mismo.

—Rayos, el Do'hao soy yo... – hablo en voz alta a sabiendas de que nadie lo escuchaba – Y todavía tenemos que vernos en la cena... – comenzaba a desesperarse por nada – Arashi! donde estas? – temía que algo mas raro pasara y ya no quería hacer el ridículo.

Se marcho de la habitación del peligro riendo, fue gracioso lo que le sucedió, la forma en que Rukawa reacciono, y lo ultimo aun mas. Después de todo aquel chico serio, podía sonreír y avergonzarse mostrando raras muecas, haciéndolo reír con ganas, con su cara de zorro confundido y nervioso.

—Me agrada – lo dijo para si mismo y se desnudo por completo para tomar una ducha caliente.

Mientras tanto, Rukawa intentaba localizar a Arashi llamándolo a su celular, pero su dichoso amigo no contestaba para variar.

TBC.

——————————————————————————————————

N/A: Que les parecio este accidental acercamiento, espero que les haya gustado un poquito y espero actualizar este fic nuevamente en este año antes de navidad. Gracias a todas la chicas que han seguido leyendo este fic, ya conteste los reviews en la sección destinada para eso, nos leemos despuecito, y si tienen algún comentario, pues ya saben acepto de todo tipo, hasta luego!


	8. Capitulo VII Un pasa tiempo?

PASION DE OTOÑO

CAPITULO VII. UN OPORTUNIDAD.

La puerta estaba entre abierta, se escuchaba como el agua caía rivalizando a la lluvia dentro de la ducha. La corriente de agua tibia mojaba el bronceado cuerpo de la persona que disfrutaba la sensación como un ligero masaje.

El solo pensar en verlo, provocaba en el oji azul deseos incontrolables de entrar en la pequeña habitación y no solo para ver la escultural y bronceada figura del hombre que pulcramente, frotaba su cuerpo con jabón.

No estaba desnudo, aunque convenientemente solo usaba su bóxer negro mientras yacía recargado solo a dos pasos de la puerta que lo llevaría a la gloria. Intentaba ver tanto como podía a través del vapor pero cada vez era más su deseo de tocar además de ver.

Se incorporo súbitamente, esperaba calmar sus ansias de poseerlo, pero ya no podía mas. Su mano ya sin control abrió la cortina revelando el cuerpo desnudo de su anfitrión, su rostro sorprendido y mojado lo hizo desearlo más. Su cabello un poco largo y rojo, lucia mas oscuro cubriendo su hermoso rostro y sus ojos lo veían mostrando confusión, sin saber que decir.

Se deshizo de la única prenda que cubría su pudor, la cual no podía ocultar su erección. Lo tomo por los hombros y dio un paso al frente entrando por completo en aquel no tan pequeño espacio, acorralando al indefenso pelirrojo contra la pared sin que este se opusiera. Ninguno hablaba, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, ambos se miraban a los ojos, que aunque húmedos por el vapor de agua caliente no se cerraban en espera de un siguiente acontecimiento.

Hanamichi lo miraba expectante, parecía deseoso de que Rukawa hiciera algo. No tuvo que esperar mucho, pronto sintió como aquel fuerte joven apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo sacándole el primer gemido que pugnaba por salir de su boca.

Tomo sus manos con las suyas entrelazando sus dedos y las presiono contra la pared, llevándolas por arriba de la pelirroja cabeza sin aplicar fuerza y solo entonces froto su pelvis contra la de Hanamichi disfrutando ese tan esperado "Ah!" mas fuerte que el primero, seguido de un corto suspiro. Beso el cuello del hombre maduro sin previa invitación, deleitándose con su humedad y los escalofríos que sacudían el cuerpo del mayor, sin cerrar los ojos, contrario a él Hanamichi no los abría por mucho tiempo o los mantenía entre cerrados.

Se atrevió a ir mas lejos, hizo un nuevo movimiento que dejo al pelirrojo sin aliento, simplemente empujo su sexo caliente y erguido contra el de Hanamichi que apenas comenzaba a despertar después de su primer roce, atreviéndose además a juntar sus bocas mojadas, disfrutando en todo momento del sabor de su boca, de sus dulces labios succionándolos con deseo y ternura. Las piernas del pelirrojo se abrieron temblorosas por instinto, solo un poco, permitiéndole a Rukawa introducir sus muslos entre los de Hanamichi, juntando aun más sus cuerpos mojados.

Nuevamente beso con mas fuerza la boca de su amado con lentitud, deseando alargar su unión tanto como le fuera posible, esperando que esta vez fuera verdad, recordando su primer sueño con el, lo beso con mas fuerza, con mas pasión apresurándose a consumar su primera vez, solo por el miedo a despertar.

Bajo sus manos hasta las suaves caderas de su más preciado deseo, sin poder esperar mas a penetrar su apretado pasaje con su sexo, lo que estaba seguro lo llevaría al éxtasis del placer. Llevo sus manos mas abajo, apretando las prominentes nalgas del pelirrojo mientras lo elevaba un poco, solo lo suficiente para que Hanamichi pudiera entrelazar con sus largas piernas la cintura de Rukawa, este lo entendió con una mirada de necesidad que el mas joven le dirigió y el mayor estaba dispuesto a complacerlo.

No dejo su boca por nada del mundo, con los brazos del pelirrojo rodeando sus hombros le fue mas fácil dirigir su duro miembro hacia aquel orificio que se abría en espera de recibirlo, pero...

Un fuerte portazo, además del estridente sonido de la alarma del reloj cerca de su cama, lo despertó de la peor manera y en el peor momento.

—Llamando a Kaede Rukawa, Ya es tarde, son las 8 AM y si no te levantas llegaras tarde al examen de Física – al ver que su amigo no se movía volvió a insistir – Levántate Ya!

—Te Odio – lo dijo somnoliento, sin destapar su obvio estado. Arashi entendió a la perfección a que se deba el mal humor de su amigo, era mas del que podía recordar.

—Otra vez soñabas con "Mi papito"? – pregunto en tono burlesco.

—Cállate y déjame solo!

—Ok, Ok, ya me voy – se dirigió a la puerta – pero sé mas discreto, quieres? – nuevamente se burlo de la situación de su amigo – recuerda que estas en mi casa, quiero decir, en casa de mis padres – se corrigió y salio riendo.

—Kuso! – maldijo molesto contra su horrible situación.

Se levanto molesto y se dirigió a la ducha que había en su habitación, una vez mas tendría que descargarse en su propia mano. Frustrado recargo su frente contra la pared en esperaba de un simple orgasmo, mientras el agua caía sobre su cabeza.

Tomo su desayuno contestando escuetamente a todas las bobas preguntas de su amigo, observando el nulo movimiento en la cocina. Maria aun no llegaba y Hanamichi seguía en la cama. Aburrido mas que de costumbre y molesto debido a sus deseos frustrados, recordaba con alivio lo sucedido la tarde anterior.

——————————Flash Back———————————

—Al fin contestas! – le hablo desesperado y molesto.

—Estoy en clase! – se excusó.

—Claro que No, con quien crees que estas hablando?... eso no importa ahora, Tienes que Venir!

—A donde?

—A tu casa.

—Por que?

—Porque Hanamichi y yo estamos solos, y porque si no vienes... temo que no podré resistir las ganas de...

—No te atreverías – lo dijo retándolo confiado.

—Pruébame – lo amenazo con un tono serio y frío como el invierno.

—Esta bien... Ya voy, llegare en una hora – era broma.

—Si no vienes ahora mismo Arashi, te juro que... – bajo la voz y continuo hablando después – lo violare tan pronto me cuelgues el teléfono.

—Que, Ok, ya voy, llegare en 15 minutos o menos, lo prometo – eso si le dio miedo.

No era tan difícil después de todo convencer a Arashi de hacer algo y con esa llamada Kaede logro lo que Hanamichi nunca se atrevía a hacer, obligarlo a llegar a tiempo para la cena.

——————————FIN FLAS BACK———————————

Y los días pasaron, tal vez demasiado lentos para Rukawa, al principio intento llegar a casa de los Sendoh después de las 8 PM pero Hanamichi dio por hecho que cenarían juntos o que por lo menos Arashi y Kaede lo acompañarían, ya que Akira comenzaba a viajar constantemente supuestamente solo por un tiempo.

De vez en cuando recordaba molesto consigo mismo la primera ocasión en que el pelirrojo los espero hasta muy tarde con la mesa servida, y sin probar bocado, se imagino que se paso el tiempo ahí, esperándolos sentado pensando en quien sabe que, solo que Rukawa y Arashi llegaron 3 horas después, y Sendoh Akira, mucho mas tarde que ellos, por esa razón y otras mas intentaba llegar a tiempo a casa de los Sendoh, como disculpa por aquel inolvidable día en que en lugar de recibir una reprimenda o una cara de molestia de parte de Hanamichi, al llegar a su casa al verlo recargado sobre la mesa puesta, con los platos en su lugar pero con la comida fría, fueron bienvenidos con una linda sonrisa dormilona, porque el pelirrojo fingió que no era verdad, y cenaron sin disculparse, pero callados y llenos de culpa, como niños regañados. Hanamichi creyó que no les había gustado la comida y se disculpo, eso hizo que Arashi se pusiera a llorar como niño chiquito y abrazara a su papito pidiéndole perdón por llegar tarde. Hanamichi no entendía bien lo que les sucedía, el no los culpaba por llegar tan tarde, sabia que la escuela les absorbía tiempo, solo cuando Rukawa le dijo la verdadera razón de su comportamiento los entendió y los perdonó en menos de un segundo.

Ambos se sentían fatal, como unos desconsiderados y desde ese día en adelante llegaban a tiempo a la cena, aunque el señor Sendoh no estuviera presente, por lo menos los tres cenaban tranquilamente y en ocasiones Arashi le llevaba algún detallito al pelirrojo, como pastelillos o flores. Hanamichi siempre se lo agradecía y no le apenaba recibir sus regalos, porque desde pequeño Arashi fue detallista, y en el jardín de niños le enseñaron a demostrar con pequeños detalles el cariño que sentía por sus padres y el en especial amaba como a nadie a su papa Hanamichi.

Los siguientes días ya no fueron un tormento para Kaede en presencia de Hanamichi por que ahora Arashi siempre estaba ahí, mientras este se sintiera culpable por aquel fatídico día en que dejaron plantado a Hana aun sin saberlo, Rukawa sabia que al recordárselo estaría siempre con ellos y pensaba hacerlo por el tiempo que estuvieran viviendo juntos.

Para Hanamichi los días pasaron lentos, nuevamente pasaba la mayor parte del día solo, a no ser por Arashi y Kaede se sentiría totalmente abandonado, Sendoh ya no lo visitaba por las tardes ni le proponía salir a cenar fuera, solo se limitaba a su rutina de antes sin darse cuenta nuevamente de que su relación con su amado se deterioraba con los días.

Pero Arashi si lo noto, aunque Hana disimulaba su tristeza como siempre con una alegre sonrisa al verlo, lo conocía muy bien y podría ver la melancolía en sus ojos ya cansados de llorar por alguien que al parecer ya no le importaba tanto como antes.

Hanamichi estaba solo otra vez, solo que en esta ocasión Arashi ya no se lo advertiría a su padre, esta vez haría lo imposible por que su papa Hanamichi dejara de perder su tiempo y fuera feliz sin importar con quien, en esta ocasión se aseguraría de que su pelirrojo no le diera una tercera oportunidad. Amaba a su padre, pero amaba mucho mas a quien lo crió como una madre y le importaba su felicidad aunque no fuera con alguien llamado Akira Sendoh, su padre.

Un mes paso muy rápido para Kaede, que aunque cada vez se sentía mejor y mas confiado de comportarse como realmente era frente a Hanamichi, el afecto o amor que sentía por el pelirrojo seguía creciendo, la diferencia ahora era que estaba conciente de que no tenia oportunidad alguna de entrar en el corazón de su amor platónico, por que su anfitrión solo tenia ojos para el gran señor Sendoh, el maldito que lo abandonaba todo el día sin importarle nada mas que su estúpida adicción al trabajo.

Rukawa lo odiaba, lo odiaba al ver su comportamiento con Hanamichi, como podría alguien tratar así a lo mas cercano que había conocido a un ángel, tal vez exageraba pero para Kaede, Hanamichi era perfecto, una persona llena de virtudes sin defecto alguno, lleno de amor pero invadido por la tristeza, esa que solo un imbécil causaba en su corazón, teniéndolo a su lado, enamorado. Lo odiaba por ser el único destinatario de esas miradas llenas de amor y de sus caricias suaves, por ser el dueño de su calido y hermoso cuerpo que siempre tenia a su lado, cuando todo eso era lo que Kaede Rukawa mas deseaba en la vida y en el mundo.

El día antes de su despedida también fue horrible para Hanamichi, nuevamente su bebe se iría de su casa y estaba solo e inconsolable. Quería mostrarse fuerte y desearle suerte a su hijo, pero sus ojos mostraban que no quería estar solo.

Ya tenían todo listo, las maletas preparadas en los autos de Arashi y Rukawa, pero Hanamichi no quería soltar a su hijo, lo tenia fuertemente abrazado por la cintura mientras lloraba refugiado en su pecho sin deseos de aguantarse las ganas. Su soledad le daba miedo, se incrementaría mas de lo que podía soportar y no sabia que hacer con su vida.

Arashi no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, por que aunque quería quedarse no encontraba una razón valida para que su estancia no fuera confundida por una empatía parecida a la lastima, la cual honestamente, si sentía. Debía encontrar una razón valida para quedarse o irse y pedirle al tío Toru que reiniciara sus cortejos o en el ultimo de los casos darle luz verde a su amigo para que luchara con esperanzas por su papa Hana. Arashi lo sabia todo, aunque no lo parecía, por eso se alegro mucho al escuchar toser a su amigo.

De pronto, de la nada recordó que su amigo pasó la noche anterior jugando basketball con poca ropa, el verano se terminaba y el muy idiota no se ducho, se durmió con lo que tenia puesto obviamente causándose una pulmonía a juicio de Arashi.

—Oh No! – dijo de repente un Arashi muy asustado.

—Que pasa? – pregunto Hanamichi mirándolo a los ojos y limpiando sus lagrimas.

—Kaede tiene Bronquitis! – dijo alarmado y miro a su amigo que tenia cara de "Bromeas?"

—Bronquitis? – preguntaron Ru y Hana al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos con el diagnostico de Arashi.

—Así es mi querido amigo, tose de nuevo por favor – pidió tranquilo y Rukawa le dio gusto tosiendo como loco – definitivamente tienes algo – aseguro Arashi nuevamente.

—Dijiste bronquitis – replico Hana desconfiado.

—Si, pero puede ser pulmonía o neumonía o Bronquitis...

—Es lo mismo! – respondió Hanamichi.

—Y yo como voy a saber si no soy doctor!

—Necesitamos un doctor – concluyó Hana.

—Exacto! – dijo feliz Arashi y le hablo a su amigo – Ve a recostarte Kaede que podrías morir – le ordeno preocupado y hasta un poco alterado, pero feliz.

—Ok – dijo Rukawa y se dirigió a la habitación que ocupó días antes sin olvidar su maleta.

Hana sonrió al verlo dirigirse adentro, respiro contento y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su adorado hijo, él cual también nuevamente se instaló en su antigua habitación.

Eso fue lo mejor que pudo hacer para no dejar solo a su papa y estaba orgulloso de si mismo, no cabía duda de que era un tensai en el arte de las excusas y mentiras piadosas.

N/A: que te parecio mi querida Sonia, je, je, últimamente solo escribo para ti y para mi, pero es suficiente, porque por lo menos me siento un poco obligada a continuar mi mas abandonado fic, pero bueno lo único que puedo prometerte es que lo terminare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, jeje, besitos y gracias por continuar leyendo.


	9. Capitulo VIII Un Paso Adelante

Pasión De Otoño

Capitulo VIII. Un Paso Adelante.

Solo dos días después de su consulta con el doctor, el pelinegro ya estaba bien, pero por obvias razones Arashi no permitió que pasara mucho tiempo fuera de la cama, claro que asistía a clases pero al volver a casa de los padres de su amigo, este le exigía que no se levantara, que fingiera estar enfermo.

A Kaede no le desagradaba tanto, podía dormir tanto como se le diera la gana y era atendido por el pelirrojo a todas horas, pero le hacia falta entrenar y estaba cansándose de no hacer lo que mas le gustaba – entrenar basketball –, lo cual sentía como una necesidad cada vez mas fuerte aunque no mas que la de ver a cierto pelirrojo cerca de él, atendiéndolo como si realmente estuviera enfermo. De cualquier forma no podía evitar levantarse por las noches y entrenar un poco intentando no hacer mucho ruido, por que definitivamente estaba bien de salud. Solo una pregunta existía en la cabeza del joven Rukawa, "¿Cuánto tiempo mas podría soportar esa situación sin dejarse llevar por sus instintos?".

Una semana después de que decidieran continuar viviendo con Hana y Sendoh, nada parecía diferente, pero una fecha importante se acercaba y por esa razón Arashi aun no deseaba irse.

* * *

—Cuando volverás? – preguntó con grandes esperanzas el pelirrojo, mientras veía como su marido arreglaba los últimos detalles antes de su partida.

—Lo más pronto posible – dijo el pelinegro sin notar la ansiedad en la cara de Hanamichi.

—Antes del 16? – Se atrevió a preguntar, buscando su mirada.

—El 16? – preguntó sin entender, al fin mirando los brillantes ojos de su esposo – Oh! – dijo una vez con sorpresa al recordar la importancia de esa fecha – Oh, es cierto! – Rió con nerviosismo y de inmediato continuó hablando – Claro que si amor! – dejó lo que hacía y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas mas prometedoras, aunque no tenia la menor idea de que podía hacer ese día – No creerás que lo he olvidado, he? – Era su mejor actuación – eso nunca!

—Que bien! – exclamó con alivio el pelirrojo, sonriendo muy feliz.

Lo abrazó rodeando su cuello con sus largos brazos y con una suave sonrisa besó los labios de Akira. Sendoh se sentía culpable, apenas le correspondió el beso a su amado sin mucho sentimiento, y Hana lo noto, lo sintió y al separarse y abrir los ojos cierta tristeza lo invadió sin poder esconderla en sus ojos a medio abrir.

—Estaré aquí – Akira al fin notó la desazón en el semblante del pelirrojo y con sus manos de inmediato abarco su triste rostro, lo levanto por la barbilla y decidió dejarlo tranquilo – Lo prometo – afirmó nuevamente y esta vez fue el quien acerco su rostro al de su triste amor.

Acarició los labios de Hana con los suyos, disfrutando su suavidad y su dulce sabor, lo adoraba, de eso no había duda pero su trabajo era muy importante, nuevos clientes que tratar con mucho cuidado llegaron a sus manos y su futuro dependía de sus siguientes movimientos, y esa era una razón lo suficientemente poderosa como para separarlo de su amado, momentáneamente claro esta.

Continuo besando al pelirrojo, extrañando como nunca el poder besarlo hasta que los labios le dolieran y el poder hacerle el amor dos veces por la mañana.

Hana disfruto el tacto, cerró los ojos y gimió quedo. Esperando algo mas que un casto beso, abrió un poco mas sus labios permitiéndole la entrada a Akira, quien confiado en su respuesta introdujo su lengua en su húmeda cavidad, acercando sus cuerpos con la necesidad de un tacto mas intimo. Lo beso con frenesí, deseando alargar el momento pero sin olvidar que ya debía irse.

—Lo siento... – se separó sin muchas ganas de irse – pero ya es hora – dijo respirando profundamente al abrir los ojos.

—Lo sé – sonrió amable al abrir los ojitos – Que te vaya bien – le dio un ultimo abrazo y lo dejo ir, dando un largo suspiro al ver su espalada alejarse otra vez.

* * *

—No puedo creer que se haya ido! – decía una y otra vez muy molesto Arashi en la habitación que ocupaba su amigo.

—Y que puedes hacer? –preguntó con tranquilidad recostado sobre su cama.

—Nada! – dijo con desesperación.

—Tal vez no deberías meterte tanto en su relación – dijo sin ánimos de molestar, tal vez solo para que su amigo supiera que lo estaba escuchando.

—Tienes razón – dijo haciendo que Kaede lo mirara sorprendido, segundos después su mirada llena de furia lo hizo sentir como si él fuera el culpable de su malestar.

—Entiendo que estés molesto pero...

—Deberías hacerlo tú – propuso con una intención escondida.

—Que? – pregunté escandalizado pero sin hacérselo notar mucho – Bromeas?... Yo no soy nadie para meterme en su vida! – realmente estaba sorprendido

—Exacto! – dijo de pie y con una muy buena idea en mente.

—Tu y tus locuras! – Dijo incrédulo pero lleno de curiosidad – Ahora que se te ocurrió?... No, olvídalo, mejor no me digas nada, no quiero saber, mejor me voy, ya no quiero que me inmiscuyas en tus problemas – se levanto de su cama y se dispuso a salir.

—No! Ru, espera por favor – le rogó antes de que diera otro paso fuera de su habitación.

—No.

—Tienes que ayudarme, tal vez te puedas quedar con "el" – ofreció como si su papa fuera un trofeo.

—Que has dicho? – se sintió ofendido por el pelirrojo y también por si mismo.

—Tienes una oportunidad... piénsalo!... está solo, sufriendo y sinceramente creo que ya ha sido suficiente – dijo con elocuencia, furioso pero con la cabeza fría.

—Y tu padre? – habían demasiadas razones para no acceder y Akira Sendoh era la mas poderosa, además del amor que el pelirrojo sentía por el.

—El ya agotó sus oportunidades! Sé que no soy nadie para decidirlo pero realmente creo que... Es tu turno.

—No, no, estas loco... – no podía dejar de considerarlo – lo dices como si el no tuviera voz ni voto.

—Esta asustado, tiene miedo, es por eso que debes aprovecharte!

—No puedo creer lo que estas diciendo... acaso quieres que Yo – se señalo así mismo – me aproveche del miedo y la inseguridad de Hanamichi en su momento mas vulnerable? – estaba mas que escandalizado.

—Si! – afirmo entusiasmado, definitivamente su amigo era muy inteligente.

—Eres un Imbécil!... – le gritó – Tengo ganas de golpearte – dijo restregando su mano en su negra cabellera, prácticamente se lo estaba vendiendo aunque no sabia el porqué.

—Ya se que suena mal, y que debería avergonzarme de lo que te pido, pero si tu no haces nada, papa jamás dejara a mi padre y Yo... ya no quiero que sufra! – termino gritando y con los puños cerrados – Odio verlo triste, y me siento impotente por que ya no puedo hacer nada... Por favor Kaede, ayúdame... – le pidió en un susurro – Te gusta o no? – preguntó suplicante, había pensado en Hanagata pero no le convencía tanto como Kaede, aunque aun no sabia porqué, era un presentimiento tal vez y Arashi siempre se dejaba llevar por su corazón cuando se trataba de Hanamichi.

—Déjame pensarlo – dijo sin pensar – No sé por que dije eso – dijo en voz alta y mas confundido que nunca.

—Gracias amigo mío – lo abrazo satisfecho – Te prometo que no te arrepentirás, tengo el plan perfecto y... – continuo pensando y contándole la primera fase de su plan.

—Estoy seguro – no sabia bien de que.

Dos días más pasaron en los que con rabia y profunda molestia Arashi observaba al pelirrojo arreglar la casa, y comprar los mejores ingredientes para cocinar sus mejores recetas. La verdad era que aun Maria tenía un mal presentimiento, pero al igual que Arashi, no dijo nada, aunque ambos sabían que Akira Sendoh no volvería a tiempo.

El día llego y un radiante pelirrojo esperaba la llegada de su esposo con el corazón latiendo casi dolorosamente en su pecho, pues aunque quería convencerse de que solo era la conmoción de una nueva celebración, sabia que en el fondo era un mal presentimiento, que al final lo haría sufrir mucho, por eso lo ignoro y lo disfrazó de emoción.

La mesa estaba pulcramente servida de manera sencilla, con dos velas en medio, copas vacías y distintos platillos deliciosos de los cuales Akira y Hana debían degustar.

Eran casi las 10 de la noche y Sendoh no llegaba, mientras Hana lo esperaba mirando a la venta.

—Maldita sea! Te lo dije, te lo dije! – maldecía una y otra vez en la habitación de su amigo fingiendo dormir – Rayos! Por que no contesta su maldito celular? – preguntaba ardiendo en furia, mientras marcaba una y otra vez el numero de su padre.

—Déjale un mensaje en su buzón de voz, tal vez lo escuche después...

—Odio hacer eso! – gritó lanzando el celular contra la pared.

—Tranquilízate – dijo intentando calmar a su amigo.

—No podemos dejarlo solo mas tiempo – lo miró con determinación y de inmediato Rukawa supo que ya era hora de poner su plan en marcha – Vístete lo mas formal que puedas y acompáñame al comedor.

—Que? – su sospecha tuvo fundamento.

—Es tu oportunidad y tienes que tomarla – lo miró a los ojos y salió de su habitación.

—Ah... si – suspiro y busco lo mejor que tenia en su guardarropa.

Arashi salio de aquella habitación dejando a su amigo zorro un poco asustado, entendía que su amigo estuviera furioso pero no estaba seguro de hasta donde podría llegar esa noche, y siendo sincero no sabia si podría controlarse cuando en sus sueños ya había llegado bastante lejos.

Se vistió, sabia los problemas que podría conseguir pero Hanamichi lo valía, eso y mucho mas.

Al mismo tiempo Arashi y Kaede se presentaron lo más formalmente posible ante el pelirrojo. Arashi trato de sonreír pero le costo mucho al ver el rostro triste de su papa mirándolo con desilusión y con una mínima esperanza.

—Tal vez tuvo un contratiempo – dijo Hana y Arashi corrió abrazarlo sentándose aun lado de el. Inmediatamente se refugió en su brazos y no pudo evitar llorar en el pecho de su hijo por tal vez, 10 minutos.

Kaede se sintió fuera de lugar pero no se fue, se sentó aun lado de Arashi, quien aun intentaba calmar los sollozos de su papito, acariciando su espalda y con palabras suaves de consuelo. Hasta que felizmente sucedió.

Un ruidito lo distrajo, sencillamente su llanto se detuvo al ver que Kaede con mucha discreción, había comenzado a comer, olvidando que esa comida no era para el.

—Buena idea Kaede, Yo también tengo hambre – comentó Arashi mientras Hana secaba su rostro.

—Estamh delithiotho – dijo con la boca llena y sus acompañantes no pudieron evitar reír.

—Vamos a cenar entonces – dijo Hanamichi y se dedicaron a degustar los deliciosos platillos que exigían su atención sobre la mesa.

Al terminar de comer Arashi de inmediato abrió la botella de vino tinto favorita de su padre y sin hacer caso a la negativa de Hana, la vació en sus tres copas frente a la sorprendida carita del pelirrojo.

Su primera reacción fue detenerlo, pero una ligera molestia por haberlo dejado plantado se apodero de sus sentidos y en forma de pequeña venganza, decidió terminarse la última botella favorita de su esposo con su hijo y su amigo. Brindaron por nada pero levantaron sus copas y segundos después las bebieron disfrutando su dulce sabor, terminando lo poco quedaba de aquella botella en cuestión de segundos.

—Todavía no acabamos de celebrar – tomó las manos de su papa y lo saco del comedor para llevarlo a donde se había encargado minutos antes, de instalar su equipo de sonido.

—Pero ya terminamos de cenar – dijo Hana sin oponer resistencia, la verdad era que agradecía infinitamente las atenciones de su hijo y su amigo, pero ya no quería hacerlos parte de sus problemas.

—Traeré mas botellas de vino, ustedes vayan a la sala, que es hora de bailar – hablo sonriente y confiado en que Hana ya estaba un poco mareado, gracias a que no consumía alcohol muy frecuentemente – Kaede, acompaña a papa – ordenó y el pelinegro obedeció al ponerse detrás del pelirrojo mientras Arashi regresó a la pequeña cabina donde su padre guardaba sus reservas.

Al dar su siguiente paso se sintió ligero pero al dar uno mas se tambaleó un poco y casi caé, de no ser por los poderosos brazos del amigo de su hijo, que lo sostuvieron a tiempo por la cintura con rapidez.

Su cabello callo en su cara, se abrazo como pudo al joven que lo sostenía para levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía muy bien.

—Gracias Zo-hip!-rro, ja, ja, ja – rió con soltura al notar lo que le pasaba, y Kaede le sonrió igual.

Para Kaede, Hana lucia divino con esos ojitos brillantes, y ese arquito rosado sobre su nariz, lo cual indicaba que ya no estaba tan sobrio como pensaba.

—Bailaras conmigo? – preguntó Rukawa sin pena mirando a los ojos al pelirrojo en sus brazos, quien como respuesta se limito a sonreír y asentir una vez.

Llegaron a la sala y sin soltarlo ni un segundo, Kaede lo llevo hasta donde el aparato reproductor esperaba a ser usado.

Kaede apretó algunos botones, introdujo algunos discos compactos y después presiono otros botones, mientras Hanamichi sin darse cuenta se recargo en su hombro, sosteniéndose de su espalda y pecho, observando como su pilar, apretaba el botón final, hasta que escucho una música suave que lo hizo sonreír al reconocerla como una de sus favoritas.

—Me dijo Arashi que te gusta mucho esa canción – miró al pelirrojo que lo observaba sonriente, mientras un dulce coro parecido al de los Ángeles, se escuchaba con nitidez.

_En palabras simples y comunes: Yo te extraño_

—Lo es – respondió y de inmediato rodeó con sus brazos los hombros del pelinegro, sonriéndole con las mejillas ruborizadas, dándole permiso de rodear con sus manos su estrecha cintura.

_En lenguaje terrenal: Mi vida eres tú_

Kaede Rukawa lo abrazó con suavidad, sintió la cabellera del pelirrojo acomodarse en su hombro derecho, sin poder evitar cerrar los ojos al disfrutar su dulce olor a cerezas.

_En total simplicidad seria: Yo te amo_

—Gracias por estar aquí – dijo al sentir que Kaede lo apretaba contra su cuerpo y comenzaba a moverlo con un ritmo suave.

_En un trozo de poesía: Tú serás mi luz_

—No tienes nada que agradecer – cerró los ojos, mientras movía sus cuerpos acompasadamente, sin caminar, disfrutando de la atmósfera de romanticismo y tranquilidad que se respiraba en su pequeño espacio.

_Mi bien, _

_El espacio donde me alimento de tu piel que es bondad, _

Hanamichi se dejó llevar sin evitar sentirse triste, el solo recodar que no estaba en los brazos de su pareja de toda la vida, no lo dejaba disfrutar el momento.

_La fuerza que me mueve dentro para recomenzar, _

_Y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz_

—Estoy seguro de que puedes imaginar lo que estaría haciendo de no ser por ustedes – habló despertando al zorro de su ensueño, sin dejar de moverse.

—No lo mereces – se detuvo y espero a que el pelirrojo levantara el rostro, a que lo mirara a los ojos, y que de ser posible leyera en sus azulinos iris, sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Eres bueno Rukawa – puso su mano derecha sobre la mejilla del pelinegro y le sonrió con ternura – Seguramente encontraras a la mujer de tu vida muy pronto y serás muy feliz.

Kaede no supo que decir, el contacto de la calida mano de Hanamichi sobre su mejilla lo hizo temblar, y aunque no le gustaron sus ultimas palabras, sonrió sin perder la esperanza de algún día tener al pelirrojo solo para el.

Cuando lo vio sonreír con los ojos brillantes no supo que le sucedió, pero en cuestión de segundos, alzo el rostro un poco mas y junto sus labios a los del chico pálido que lo sostenía en sus brazos con algo mas que respeto, tal vez fue un beso, o solo la necesidad de un poco de calidez en un momento especial, el pelirrojo no supo lo que hacia, solo sabia que estaba mareado, triste y que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento mientras sus labios rozaron los de su joven huésped.

El pelinegro se quedo frío por un segundo al sentir los dulces labios del pelirrojo tan cerca de los suyos, y tal vez reaccionó demasiado tarde pero tan pronto pudo acaricio con sus labios los del pelirrojo, desafortunadamente un segundo mas tarde este perdió el conocimiento y se desvaneció en sus brazos.

—Hana!... Hana... Hanamichi – lo sostuvo en sus brazos y después de llamarlo algunas ocasiones, se rindió, estaba seguro de que no despertaría hasta mucho después.

Lo acomodo sobre el sillón mas cercano que encontró y se hinco a su lado, comprobando que su lenta respiración indicaba que ya no estaba conciente.

Suspiro confundido, sin saber que era lo que estaba haciendo, casi estaba seguro de que Hana no lo recordaría al día siguiente, estaba seguro de que no había avanzado ni un milímetro en su nueva meta – llegar al corazón del pelirrojo – y eso le quitaba las ganas de continuar.

—No te preocupes, el nunca olvidaría un momento tan especial – la voz de su amigo lo asusto y levanto la cara solo para ver su expresión de conformidad con su proceder.

—No estoy tan seguro – se levantó y continuo observando al pelirrojo dormir – por que tardaste tanto?

—Para dejarte actuar – respondió con simpleza.

—Hm... Ya veo – sonrió y movió la cabeza de forma negativa – no pude hacer nada.

—Ya veremos mañana.

—Llévalo a su habitación, no puedes confiar en mí en este momento.

Se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación y ya no salio de ahí, se desvistió y se recostó en su cama mirando al techo, ahora sabia que no podría dormir.

TBC

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas! Lo prometido es deuda.

Tal vez no fue la gran cosa, pero ya puedo decir que si estoy avanzando je, je, je, espero que les haya gustado la continuación, por que como lo dije antes ya era hora de que Kaede hiciera algo, aunque fuera poquito. Espero sus opiniones ansiosa, ya saben que acepto cualquier tipo de crítica


	10. Capitulo IX Consecuencias

Pasión De Otoño

N/A: Me callo la inspiracion para este fic y no quise dejarlo para despues jeje. espero que les guste el avance.

Capitulo IX. Consecuencias.

Pocas luces seguían encendidas en aquel edificio y en una de las oficinas, un importante hombre de negocios continuaba revisando los últimos detalles de un contrato que también debía firmar, además de que organizaba desde ese momento los detalles del presupuesto de su siguiente contrato. No esperaba visitas y mucho menos la de una persona que detestaba.

—Hola seudo-hombre! – solo había un tipo que sin ningún empacho podía hablarle de esa manera, sin sentir miedo alguno.

—Hanagata! – al escuchar su voz volteo a verlo – Que disgusto me da verte! – expresó con el mismo tono de ironía y poco respecto.

—Se nota! – sonrió sin miedo y como siempre con odio, sin olvidarse de aquella persona con la que compartía sus noches y sus días – Y... donde esta?

—Quien? – pregunto volviendo a leer en su monitor lo que tanto interés le exigía.

—Hanamichi! –le pareció redundante – IDIOTA – casi deletreó la palabra sin poder entender que no estuviera a su lado, compartiendo un día tan importante.

—Esta en casa, ESTUPIDO! – respondió sin entender la verdadera intención de su enemigo.

—Que? – respondió sorprendido de su tonta respuesta y hasta con molestia tuvo que recordarle lo especial de ese día – Por que?... no me digas que... olvidaste tu aniversario? – no pudo evitar sonar burlón.

—Mi... aniversario... OH! – golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano, no quería admitir que nuevamente había olvidado una fecha demasiado importante – Rayos!

—Si serás IDIOTA!

—Cállate! – de inmediato se levanto como empujado por un resorte, buscando por todo su lío de papeles, su teléfono celular, sin mucho éxito

—Oh, SI, eres el mas Imbécil de los Idiotas, Créeme que si yo fuera Hana, ya te habría dejado hace años... pensándolo bien, si yo fuera Hana, Jamás me habría enamorado de un pobre diablo como tu... ja, ja, ja – se carcajeo al verlo desesperado por encontrar ese aparatito.

—Cállate! Y Deja de llamarlo "Hana", por que no recuerdo que tengas algún derecho sobre el... – lo miro por un segundo con odio sin dejar de buscar su teléfono celular.

—Puedo llamarlo como se me de la gana.

—Déjame solo, quieres?

—No puedo, debes aprobar estos presupuestos y darle el visto bueno a los últimos arreglos de la campaña.

—Ahora? – pregunto asombrado pero entendiendo las intensiones de Hanagata, sabia que este tipo le causaría problemas, y aunque ahora se arrepentía de haber aceptado ese negocio, ya no podía arrepentirse.

—SI! – exclamo con una mirada llena de satisfacción. Aun albergaba la posibilidad de que Hana lo dejara para siempre y entonces, el aprovecharía su oportunidad.

———————————————————————————————————————————

La oscuridad de la noche indicaba que ya era demasiado tarde. La luz de la luna iluminaba un delgado individuo bajo las sabanas tenuemente, mientras el cuerpo de un intruso se mimetizaba con el ambiente, sin hacer ruido, sin decir nada y sin perder de vista su objeto de deseo.

Una suave y calida respiración soplo sobre su nariz, pero no abrió los ojos, creyó saber quien era, e inconcientemente sonrió sin moverse bajo el pesado cuerpo del recién llegado.

Sus labios se deslizaron sobre su cuello, acariciantes y calidos, provocando pequeños escalofríos en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, quien simplemente no quería abrir los ojos.

Sus dientes frotaron la piel de su pecho, mordiendo suavemente la rosada piel del bello durmiente, e insistente con labios y dientes mordió y succiono uno de los pezones que adornaban los anchos pectorales del pelirrojo.

Gimió al fin al sentir la dulce tortura, pero simplemente no podía abrir los ojos, o tal vez no quería.

Al abrir su boca en un suave grito, el recién llegado al fin aprovecho la oportunidad de besar sus labios introduciendo su impertinente lengua en terreno ajeno.

Succionó sus labios, y jugo con su lengua iniciando un húmedo beso, intentando con su intensidad hacer que el pelirrojo abriera los ojos.

—Abre los ojos, Hana – dijo la voz del hombre sobre su cuerpo.

—Hm... – alcanzo a decir antes de reconocer por completo la voz de quien le habló en forma de ruego al oído.

—Mírame Hana – rogó nuevamente mientras deslizaba sus labios sobre su barbilla y cuello.

Hanamichi sonrió, estiro su brazo y encendió la lámpara de noche a un lado de su cama, al fin abrió los ojos poco a poco y cuando logro enfocar su vista, no pudo evitar asustarse y gritar.

—AH!... – se levanto del susto y quedo sentado – Auch! – Un mareo le hizo llevarse las manos a la cabeza, mientras el sol molestaba su vista – Mmh... – un dolor de cabeza se hizo presente y con más cuidado se recostó nuevamente sobre su mullida cama.

Cerro los ojos de nuevo hasta que su cabeza dejo de latir tan fuerte como su corazón y después de respirar profundamente tres veces, se relajó. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y al recordar lo que soñó, volvió a levantarse hasta quedar sentado al saber que quien apareció en sus sueños, no fue su esposo.

—No puede ser! – dijo para si mismo y nuevamente tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, arrepintiéndose de beber, la noche anterior – No volveré a beber tanto en mi vida – abrió los ojos y volvió a suspirar – Es culpa del vino, si eso es, el vino tinto me hizo soñar con... el amigo de mi hijo... je, je – se cubrió la cara roja de vergüenza y antes de seguir pensando en la locura que soñó, se levanto a darse una ducha.

Tal vez era la resaca, tal vez fue el vino tinto, solo sabia que lo que había soñado era imposible, una reverenda locura, algo fuera de lugar, algo que jamás podría ser, pero que por mucho que quisiera borrarlo de su memoria no podría a corto plazo y lo peor de todo era que tendría que 'verlo' en su casa en los próximos días.

Y ahora como iba a verlo a los ojos, seguramente recordaría aquel inicio de sueño erótico cada vez que lo mirara a cara, cada vez que lo escuchara hablar, cada vez que le llamara "Hana"... siguió diciéndose a si mismo una y otra vez "no puede ser", la vergüenza que lo embargaba superaba sus peores momentos de ridículo.

Mientras se duchaba intentaba convencerse de que podría superarlo, solo necesitaba unos cuantos días, realmente esperaba que no fuera nada serio porque de ser así, estaría en serios problemas.

—No, no, no – se dijo a si mismo – solo fue un sueño, si solo un sueño – sonrió para si mismo, pero sus mejillas seguían rojas de vergüenza consigo mismo, se sentía mas que ridículo, justo como un burlesco adolescente soñando que un posible pretendiente o pretendido en este caso, le hacia el amor en su cama – Esto es tan ridículo – se dijo a si mismo y golpeo su cabeza contra la pared, haciendo mas agudo su dolor ya existente.

————————————————————————————————————————————

Kaede había logrado despertar después de una noche muy larga y como lo esperaba se le había hecho tarde para asistir a sus primeras clases, así que con pereza se levanto, y se ducho sin prisa, sin grandes ilusiones para ese día, pues sentía que sería como cualquier otro. Se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo antes de irse y nuevamente el recuerdo de la noche anterior lleno su memoria haciéndolo suspirar.

—Soy un idiota – así se sentía, sin esperanzas, burlado por Arashi, no tenia ninguna posibilidad con el pelirrojo y si la noche anterior lo besó no fue por deseo, ni por gusto o por provocación alguna de su parte, sencillamente estaba convencido de que había sido una clase de equivocación.

Llegó a pensar que el pelirrojo dejo de verlo a "el", y la necesidad de tener a quien realmente deseaba en ese momento lo hizo confundir personalidades y en realidad para Kaede, Hana termino besando a Sendoh.

Sus pensamientos de total derrota, desilusión y desesperanza lo hacían suspirar una y

otra vez, hasta que llego la hora de irse a sus clases matutinas.

Salio de su habitación dándose el valor necesario al fin, dispuesto a ver a los ojos hasta el mismo presidente sin mostrarse tímido o avergonzado, exigiéndose a si mismo portarse tan normal como cualquier día.

Su sorpresa fue de inmenso alivio al no encontrar a nadie ni en el pasillo que separaba sus habitaciones, en las escaleras o en la sala y cocina. Suspiró sonriente y se dirigió a tomar su desayuno.

Minutos después, con ropa mas ligera y después de ejercitarse sin miedo alguno, se dirigió a la sala para ver algo en el televisor. Desafortunadamente no encontró nada que le entretuviera pues aun era temprano. Había pasado todo el día concentrándose en otras cosas para olvidarse de su "ridículo" sueño y de que Akira no había vuelto. El hecho era que sabia que si se ponía a ver videos musicales, seguramente continuaría recordándo aquel raro sueño o que su esposo lo había dejado plantado, así que decidió escuchar música, aprovechando que aquel aparato reproductor de Arashi aun se encontraba sobre el televisor.

Nunca había visto un aparato tan complicado pero le gustaban los retos, así que se puso a picar algunos botones hasta escuchar algún sonido o por lo menos alguna estación de radio local.

Cuando menos lo esperaba y después de apretar el único botón que no había visto, escucho una melodía que le hizo sonreír, desde que despertó la tenia en la mente y tan pronto subió el volumen la escucho con atención otra vez.

Le encantaba el coro y la voz suave del cantante, así que se decidió a cantar un poquito con los ojos cerrados. Recargado sobre su televisor, aun de pie.

_Si la vida me permite al lado al tuyo_

_Crecerán mis ilusiones, no lo dudo_

_Si la vida la perdiera en un instante_

_Que me llene de ti_

_Para amar después de amarte, _

_Vida..._

Sin notarlo, un rápido recuerdo invadió su mente, su vista y su corazón comenzaron a latir violentamente y una imagen lo asustó.

Prácticamente revivió el momento con los ojos ahora abiertos.

El se acercó, el mismo lo inició, él fue quien lo besó.

—Kamisama! – dijo y se cubrió la cara al ser conciente de que su recuerdo era casi real, nuevamente se sentía avergonzado consigo mismo, ahora tenia dos razones para no verlo a la cara sin sentirse ridículo y como un idiota, sin mencionar totalmente ruborizado.

Sufrió un mareo por la impresión y tuvo que sentarse, recordando por completo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—Tal vez fue parte del sueño... – susurró preocupado, nunca había perdido el control de esa manera y mucho menos con un desconocido.

—No fue así – la voz del recién llegado lo hizo saltar del pánico y ahora tocaba su corazón, que parecía desear salir de su pecho.

—Rukawa! – se levantó y bajó la cabeza, no quería que viera lo avergonzado y seguramente lo ruborizado que se encontraba en ese momento – Discúlpame por favor – sobaba su nuca sin poderlo mirar – Fui muy tonto... pero, es que anoche yo...

—Yo te correspondí – respondió sin esperanzas, notando lo gracioso que podía ser el pelirrojo, quería decirle mas pero algo se lo impedía, tal vez el miedo al rechazo.

—Que? – al fin levantó la cabeza al escuchar esa rara respuesta, olvidando su aspecto.

—Yo también te besé – agregó buscando su mirada, esperando algo que no podía dejar de desear.

—Por que? – inclinó la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo, estaba sorprendido, no lo podía entender, pero algo comenzaba a sentir en su pecho, algo diferente hacia el chico frente a el y no era solo ternura.

—Porque yo... – la respuesta no llegó a tiempo y perdió su oportunidad.

—Señor Hana! – Maria había llegado al fin y con noticias importantes – Perdone que lo interrumpa pero hay una entrega muy especial en la puerta que solo usted puede recibir.

—OH! – Hanamichi se distrajo y pensando en Akira terminó la conversación – Gracias Maria, iré ahora mismo. Kaede lo siento, podemos hablar mas tarde? – le preguntó sin esperar la respuesta y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Claro – dijo con una triste mueca parecida a un sonrisa y lo vio darle la espalda, ya no sabia como actuar, tal vez albergaba falsas esperanzas.

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Hanagata no lo había dejado en paz la noche anterior por lo tanto no pudo hacer nada, pero al día siguiente y sin importar la diferencia de horario comenzó a construir el mejor conjunto de regalos para disculparse por su ausencia. Conciente de su error se esmeró, pero olvido lo mas importante para Hanamichi, su presencia.

Hanamichi recibió los regalos con mucho entusiasmo, buscando en todo momento la presencia de Akira, desafortunadamente no lo encontró entre el montón de regalos que recibió, solo tarjetas, flores, un oso grande de peluche, dos elegantes estuches que no sabía que contenían, una caja de chocolates, y una caja mas grande con un hermoso traje de lino adentro, fue todo lo que recibió, entre globos y serpentinas, que adornaban el gran paquete que llego en una gran caja de madera hasta su puerta.

Akira no llegó y Hana decidió llevarse todo a su habitación, para tratar de consolarse con aquellos regalos, aunque sabia que no podría, no era suficiente, no estaba él, por lo tanto no estaba satisfecho y por que no decirlo, estaba molesto, desilusionado y muy dolido, pero no quería llorar, esta vez su orgullo no se lo permitió, en esta ocasión no estaba dispuesto a perdonar tan fácil y rápido, esta vez le costaría mucho trabajo a Akira Sendoh el tenerlo a sus pies nuevamente.

No quiso leer las tarjetas aun, estaba molesto y para entretenerse un poco, abrió el primer estuche y encontró una hermosa cadena con un corazón de oro y dos letras entrelazas – H y A – de inmediato se la puso, le gusto el detalle del dije, el corte adiamantado y lo larga que era. Abrió otro de los estuches y en esta ocasión encontró un hermoso reloj de oro y plata y también se lo puso.

Abrió a caja de chocolates y abrió la caja mas grande. Encontró un hermoso traje de color blanco, y como no tenia nada que hacer, también se lo puso. No sabia que ponerse debajo del saco, así que busco en la caja si había algo mas y lo encontró, era una rara camisa de tirantes de seda, que dejaba ver su pecho por su corte en V, era de color salmón y se la puso debajo del saco.

Se miro al espejo, lucia muy "sexy", como decían Akira y Arashi. Sonrió frente al espejo, notando como aquel saco acentuaba lo delgado de su cintura y estrechas caderas, además de que el pantalón era un poco entallado. La cadena que usaba brillaba sobre su pecho casi desnudo y la verdad es que se sintió bien, le gusto como lucía frente al espejo.

—Solo me falta buen peinado – se miró al espejo y comenzó a acomodar su rojo cabello de distintas formas, solo con sus manos.

Ya estaba un poco largo, así que lo peino hacia abajo y le gusto bastante, su abundante cabellera y el que cubriera un poco su rostro lo hacían lucir mas joven, la verdad es que siempre había sido vanidoso pero jamás se había sentido tan bien después de cumplir los 35 años, se miro la espalada, lucia larga, y su trasero lucia mejor de lo que imaginaba. Sonrió otra vez al verse de cuerpo completo en el espejo y ya que se encontraba de mejor humor, decidió leer las tarjetitas que le había enviado su esposo mientras se terminaba los chocolates. En todas decía "Te amo", "Perdóname", pero solo en la ultima y la mas grande – la cual dejo al final – leyó lo que tanto deseaba saber.

Akira llegaría dos días después.

————————————————————————————————————————————

Arashi sabia que Hanamichi estaba solo en su habitación pero decidió ir a la de Kaede, para actualizarse en los últimos acontecimientos entre ellos.

—Lo recordó! – celebro al saberlo – Acaso no te lo dije? Je, je – estaba contento.

—Pero me pidió una disculpa y antes de que le pudiera decir algo mas, Maria lo llamo por unos tontos regalos que le envió tu padre – respondió molesto, recostado sobre su amplia cama.

—No puedo creer que haga esto otra vez – respondió preocupado, tenia miedo de ver a su papa nuevamente destrozado.

—No puedo entender porque aun lo ame después de tantos desaires – pensó en voz alta olvidando que hablaba con Arashi.

—De tantos años, de tantos olvidos, de siempre anteponer su trabajo a su familia. Yo me pregunto lo mismo, "zorro" – lo recordó con gracia.

—No me llames así, idiota! – respondió molesto.

—Solo "él" puede hacerlo? – pregunto divertido.

—Si... – susurro sonriendo.

Arashi fue a ver a su papa, quien aun modelaba frente al espejo su nuevo atuendo. Abrió la puerta después de golpear una vez y se introdujo adulando al bello pelirrojo

—WOW! – grito Arashi, alegre de no ver a Hanamichi llorando como magdalena al sentirse solo.

—Te gusta, tu padre me lo envió – le dijo sonriente.

—Luces mejor que nunca – se acerco a el y le beso la frente – Y... cuando volverá?

—El viernes – dijo bajito, esperaba lo que sucedió a continuación.

—Que! – grito y pregunto incrédulo y molesto, su padre estaba cruzando la línea de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, esta vez si voy a castigarlo un poquito?

—Solo un poquito?

—Debe estar muy ocupado – dijo esperando la reacción de su hijo.

—En su aniversario, En tu cumpleaños, En el suyo, En navidad, En fin de año? – pregunto molesto nuevamente.

—Es por nosotros – lo justificó otra vez jugando con manos.

—Vamos al cine? – le cambio el tema de un segundo a otro.

—Que? – pregunto fuera de orbita.

—Ahora mismo – estaba decidido, no le iba a dar otra oportunidad a su padre y aprovecharía su ausencia ahora mas que nunca.

—Pero mañana tienes que ir temprano a la universidad – puso como excusa.

—Pero Kaede no – sonrió con confianza en su plan.

—Que? – se asustó con su respuesta.

—Irás con él.

—No Arashi, no lo molestes – lo jaló del brazo, pero este terminó por envolverlo en sus brazos y lo sacó de su habitación sin grandes dificultades, para llevarlo a la habitación de Kaede.

—No le molesta, además me dijiste que quieres ver la película de Superman y si esperas mas, la quitaran de cartelera – tenía mas ideas que nunca.

—Eso no importa, puedo verla después – quiso soltarse de su hijo pero este prácticamente lo llevaba cargando.

—No. La veras hoy – abrió la puerta de Kaede y entró sin pedir permiso.

—Arashi, no! – se negó otra vez cuando su hijo lo puso frente a él y con su cuerpo le bloqueé la puerta.

—Kaede puedes llevar a papa al cine? – pidió sonriente – Quiere ver al nuevo Superman y ya esta listo para salir, míralo! – lo expuso frente al joven Rukawa y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras evadía su mirada.

—No, no – dijo Hana sin poder mirar a Rukawa mientras este no le quitaba la mirada de encima, estaba deslumbrado.

—No iras con nosotros? – preguntó al sentirse ridículo después de mirar a Hanamichi sin discreción alguna.

—No, pero mi papi si, verdad que si? – no espero la respuesta del pelirrojo y siguió ordenando – Vístete ahora Kaede, que hoy es posiblemente el ultimo día para ver esa película.

—Ok! – reaccionó al fin cuando Arashi le guiño el ojo y de inmediato se puso algo un poco mas elegante, para sentirse digno de salir con el hermoso pelirrojo frente a el.

——————————————————————————————————————

N/A: Me calló la inspiración para continuarlo, no pude evitarlo, espero que les guste el avance, y si quieren saber les adelanto que el siguiente capi se llama "Peligro", ustedes entienden por que verdad je, je gracias a todas y nos leemos después!


	11. Chapter X Peligro

Pasión de Otoño

Por Nian

* * *

N/A: No puedo disculparme mas por no continuar mis fics y esta súbita actualizacion nacio de un momento de ocio, enrealidad fue gracias a Amaranta quien me recordo que asi como muchos tenia este fic abandonado.

* * *

X. Peligro.

Parecían una linda pareja de enamorados desde que entraron a la plaza donde se localizaba el cine, mientras Kaede se dirigió a comprar los boletos Hanamichi no pudo evitar seguirlo, tenia que ir con el pero sus manos parecían casi rozarse y no podía sentirse cómodo con un hombre menor que el a su lado, decidió ir a ver los pósters de las demás películas y al parecer Superman ya no le llamaba mas la atención, así que le pidió a Kaede que mejor comprara boletos para Iron Man, le parecía un superhéroe mucho mas carismático por el actor que lo representaba.

Se dirigieron a comprar lo que comerían en el cine sin hablar demasiado, sin grandes confusiones decidieron comprar lo normal, palomitas y sodas. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro por que Kaede fue quien selecciono los asientos. y al compartir las palomitas de vez en cuando se rozaban las manos, a Kaede le encantaba cuando Hanamichi se disculpaba o se sonrojaba pero no decía nada, simplemente disfrutaba de su compañía. Este era uno de esos momentos soñados en su lista de citas románticas.

Pero la película termino y Hanamichi maravillado con su nueva elección no podía esperar a verla otra vez, era un cine en el que se presentaban películas no tan nuevas o éxitos de taquilla, y sin realmente pensar en lo que decía, lo hizo.

─ No puedo esperar a verla otra vez!

─ Yo preferiría ver la segunda parte.

─ Existe una segunda parte? - pregunto emocionado como un niño de 6 años.

─ Muy pronto será estrenada, podemos venir el día de su estreno, tal vez hasta podríamos ir a la premier y conocer a Robert Downey Jr.

─ Si, bueno tal vez deberías venir con alguien mas - su animo decayó una vez que la

invitación fue lanzada a su persona.

─ Quisiera venir contigo.

─ No debemos hablar de eso.

─ Me besaste, te bese, y ahora no debemos hablar del tema?

─...- lo miraba atónito sin poder decir nada pero deseando replicar.

─ Podría decirle a tu esposo, tal vez tu hijo ya lo sabe.

─ No me amenaces! – se molestó.

─ No es justo que me trates como un tonto sin esperanzas.

─ No te he dado ninguna esperanza y si actúas como un niño, no puedo evitar pensar que eres un tonto!

─ Entonces dame una oportunidad.

─ No! - se sentía confundido y se quiso alejar.

─ No te vayas- los sostuvo por el brazo - perdóname, no haré nada que te puede afectar, pero si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad yo podría...

─ No puedo!, amo a mi esposo, y si tenemos problemas como todos estoy seguro de que podemos arreglarlo.

─ Tal vez el te ama y tu lo amas a el, pero su amor no va a durar mas.

─ Eso lo decidiremos nosotros.

─ Esta bien, pero si quieres hablar de "nosotros", tu y yo, estaré dispuesto.

─ Llévame a casa por favor.

El camino a casa fue un poco incomodo y lleno de silencio, nada inmutaba a ninguno de los dos. El problema de Hanamichi era que comenzaba a sentir una gran incertidumbre, una que le apuñalaba el pecho con preguntas y un rencor naciente hacia su marido.

Quería ahuyentar esos sentimientos, y su cabeza peleaba con su corazón, su razón no sabia que hacer, tenia que hablar con Akira sentirse seguro con el pero en ese momento era imposible.

Eran las 12 y aun sin poder conciliar el sueño Hanamichi decidió ir a la sala a ver un poco de televisión, pasaron tal vez 2 horas y seguía sin dormir, y ya no quería llorar.

─ Que te pasa? - pregunto asustándolo su hijo.

─ Eh? - pregunto pasmado.

─ Tienes insomnio, los ojos rojos, estas triste e inquieto, que quieres que piense?, es obvio que no estas feliz.

─ Estoy… – suspiro largamente – confundido y creo que ya no se lo que quiero.

─ Por que no le pides a mi padre que se valla de la casa?, eso te puede ayudar no solo a ti sino también a el.

─ No, eso seria cruel, no lo crees?

─ No, les daría tiempo y espacio para pensar, solo no le des importancia a la soledad.

─ Sabes que no me gusta estar solo.

─ Pero no por eso debes ser infeliz.

─ Esperare a hablar con tu padre una vez mas y si no funciona entonces yo...

─ Harás lo correcto.

─Si.

* * *

N/A: No es la gran cosa, pero me parecio necesario subirlo ahora mismo. Espero que quien lea aun le guste. Saludos y feliz año 2010.


End file.
